Getting Over It
by valsolo
Summary: NOW COMPLETE!! After the events of REBIRTH, Jaina Solo is forced to get over her personal dislike of Kyp Durron and work with him on a mission to save their fellow Jedi from the savage Vong.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Getting Over It 

Author: val solo 

Genre: Romance/ Drama 

Rating: PG-13 

This story does contain some spoilers for the NJO series of novels, so be aware. I was dissatisfied with the lack of 'Kyp-action' in Star by Star, so this is my take on what 'might have' happened directly after REBIRTH. Turn back now if you don't like the idea of Kyp and Jaina.... or read on and be converted!!! ;) Underneath he's just a guy who needs love, too! 

Disclaimer: I, of course, own none of this and am certainly making no money on it. Ultimately, George has it all. ;) 

Chapter 1---- 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"What a jerk!" Jaina exclaimed for the hundredth time during her space flight to the _Errant Venture._ She couldn't wait to meet up with her family on board the old Dreadnaught. At least she could trust them not to lie to her. If she ever saw Kyp Durron again... well, she tried not to think dark, vengeful thoughts about the man, but couldn't help it.**

**"What a jerk!" she yelled again. Not only did he use her to convince Rogue Squadron to destroy the Vong worldship, but the idiot had the nerve to ask her to be his apprentice. His _apprentice_!! She snorted in disgust. Well, after their last meeting he should know her answer to that ridiculous request.**

**But what really stuck in her crawl was that she had actually --- if only for a _brief_ moment--- considered the possibility, had even tried to imagine what it would be like to train with him and be around him constantly. He was a powerful Jedi, there was no doubt about that. She still remembered the story of how his mind had Force-thrown her Uncle Luke across a room when Kyp had first come to the academy. Add to that his leadership capabilities, which Jaina had witnessed firsthand over the past several days, and the eloquent speeches he had made about the "new" Jedi order and she had seriously been quite tempted to accept his offer.**

**Then there were his few words of flattery that had so easily put her in the palm of his hands. Was she really that naive? She had never thought herself so, but now she wasn't quite sure. Being an adult wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Things just weren't as cut and dry anymore. Her flight had given her lots of time to think, and she had reflected so much that she was just plain sick to death of thinking. She snickered at the idea that for just once she wished she were like Threepio and could simply shut down for a while.**

**It wasn't possible.**

**So her mind drifted back to Kyp Durron and how he had irrevocably changed her life whether she liked it or not. Despite her struggle against it, part of her was beginning to agree with Kyp's rightness in destroying the new Vong worldship. What she and the others knew about the Yuuzhan Vong probably wasn't even a scratch on their scaly surface. Perhaps Kyp was right in saying that the vessel would have proven more deadly than a superweapon in the long run. If it had reached completion, who knows what kind of destruction it might have birthed.**

**She had told Kyp that she didn't want to kill innocent Vong, but the more she thought about it, were any of them truly innocent? After all, they were out to completely take over the galaxy and the only purpose humans and others could have in a Vong-controlled universe was to be either slave or sacrifice. Not a very hopeful future. And not only were the invaders destroying whole races, but they had made it much more personal. Why, her own brothers were at the top of the Vong most-wanted list and her mother had nearly been butchered, for Force sake! Why was she trying to protect any of the savages?**

**"I've been in space too long if I'm starting to agree with anything Kyp said!"**

**Kyp.... there he was..... at the forefront of her thoughts once again. He made her blood boil! He had called her _'attractive"_ and made those innuendoes about _'other_ _propositions'_. His meaning, even to a fairly inexperienced girl like herself, had been quite clear to Jaina with that roguish smile and sly wink. He had made her blush too many times. Had his sudden interest in her as a woman been all manipulation too?**

**"Well, I don't care if it was! I have no interest whatsoever in ever laying eyes on him again!" she declared vehemently trying desperately to convince herself that she believed her own words. She was pretending that his betrayal hadn't hurt just a little too much.**

**"I know I don't have much experience with men, but how did I become such a loser so quickly?"**

**If anyone else had been watching her through her X-wing cockpit, they would have wondered whom she was talking to. Her hands were gesturing wildly, and her mouth was moving a mile a minute, but it was only herself she argued with.**

**After a few moments of further reflection, Jaina's jaw clenched and she pounded her fist on the cockpit canopy.**

**"What a jerk!!!"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Upon reaching the Errant Venture, some of Jaina's anger eased once in the company of family and friends. Ironically, the person who soothed her the most was one who was as yet incapable of speech.... her new baby cousin, Ben Skywalker.**

**"He's great, Aunt Mara," Jaina commented as she cradled the babe tenderly in her arms. He was in his usual state--- sleep-- and blissfully oblivious to anything going on around him.**

**"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" Mara replied. Even though the mysterious disease was gone, Mara was still recovering from the weakness it and childbirth had caused in her body. Resting in her bed, she watched her niece study her tiny son..... _her_ son. It was hard to believe how this little person had so totally changed her life. And her views on those Force-forsaken Vong. More than ever she wanted to get rid of them so that her child would have a future to look forward to.**

**"Jaina, are you okay?" Mara asked after sensing Jaina's inner turmoil. She had heard about Kyp Durron's betrayal and knew it had to be weighing heavily on the girl's mind.... and heart. Mara had herself learned about deceit at a young age. Jaina was still a bit wet behind the ears. Jaina glanced up, meeting Mara's eyes only briefly before returning her gaze to baby Ben. No words were needed to answer Mara's question. "I heard about Sernpidal. Wedge contacted your uncle before you got here. He was ..... concerned about you."**

**"Great. So now everyone knows what a fool I was. Just wonderful." The young woman heaved a defeated sigh.**

**"No one thinks you're a fool, Jaina. It was wrong of Kyp to use you that way. In case you didn't know, I've never cared much for him anyway."**

**"Yeah," Jaina smiled weakly, "I knew. He was just so convincing and sincere.... or so I thought. Instead he turned out to be a big jerk!"**

**Mara chuckled. "I really wish I'd have been there to see you smack him. I doubt the great Kyp Durron has ever experienced anything that comes close to a woman's scorn before!"**

**Jaina laughed, too, and it felt as if a load had been lifted from her shoulders, if only for a moment.**

**"Laughter is medicine for the soul, my dear." Mara rolled her eyes in disgust with herself. "I can't believe I just said that. This marriage and family stuff is domesticating me beyond redemption!"**

**Jaina rose and gently placed her sleeping cousin back into Mara's arms. "Somehow, Aunt Mara, I don't think you mind all that much."**

**"Well, just don't let your Uncle Luke know. He'll expect me to stay barefoot and pregnant." Then she winked conspiratorially at her niece before Jaina finally turned to leave. "Jaina," Mara called. Jaina halted and glanced back over her shoulder. "Despite how I or anyone else feel about Kyp as a person, the destruction of that thing was quite a blow to the Vong." Mara moved her gaze to her newborn son. "I want Ben to have a future beyond being a slave for those scum bags."**

**Jaina gave a faint nod and then left the room. Somehow, Mara's words had left her comforted and unnerved at the same time.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jaina was getting ready for bed when the buzzer of her door sounded. **

**"Come in." When the door opened, she wasn't a bit surprised to see who entered. She had felt them coming before they had even turned down her corridor. "Hey, guys," she offered as she plopped back onto her bed. Her brothers, Anakin and Jacen Solo, made themselves at home in her quarters. Anakin flung himself belly-down across the foot of her bed while Jacen settled into the chair at her small desk. Her twin was the first to speak.**

**"Well, what a time we've all had lately, eh?" he began. "Here I've been off doing some 'male-bonding' with Dad. Anakin's been gallivanting around the galaxy with Tahiri." He paused and leaned up in his seat propping his elbows on his knees. "You know, sis, I think our little brother here has a crush on his cute, blonde friend."**

**Jaina looked at Anakin who was beginning to blossom red from the neck up. "You seem to have hit the nail on the head, Jacen," she chuckled as she nudged her younger brother with her toe.**

**"Whatever," he mumbled as he shrugged it off and scooted up on his elbows. "What about you, Jaina? You okay? You want us to find Kyp and give him the once over for you?" He was trying to sound lighthearted for he knew his sister was struggling with not only Kyp's actions but her own as well. It was a struggle he was all too familiar with.**

**"That's not very Jedi-like of you, Anakin," she chided playfully, not ready to spill her guts to her siblings.**

**"We're not just Jedi, you know," Jacen interjected. "We're also your protective, macho brothers."**

**"Macho?" she questioned with a raise of an eyebrow. "I'm gone for a while and you both get delusions of grandeur!" She emphasized her disbelief with a roll of her eyes. "Please! Spare me!"**

**She picked up a pillow and smacked it on Anakin's rump and then flung it to bop Jacen on the head. The boys stopped with a surprised look on their faces, but before Jaina knew what was happening, they had her pinned down on the bed tackling her ribs until she begged for mercy. Finally, they stopped and all three sighed in an effort to catch their breath.**

**"That's not fair!" Jaina protested. "I was outnumbered." She flopped back against the headboard and found herself in between the two boys. A few minutes of contemplative silence passed before she spoke again. "We're not always going to be together like this, are we?"**

**No one answered her for a while. Eventually, Jacen replied softly, "No, I don't suppose we are." The trio instinctively snuggled in close and lay there in silence until they all fell asleep.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**An hour or so later, Leia Organa Solo quietly opened the door to wish Jaina good night and stopped dead in her tracks. A huge smile spread from ear to ear.**

**"Han, you've got to see this," she called softly down the hall. In just a few seconds, her husband was at her side.**

**"Well, what d'ya know? They haven't all cuddled up like that since they were just toddling around." He leaned against the doorjamb. "Where has the time gone, Leia? Seems like just yesterday we met and you yelled at me for the first time. Now here we are with three grown kids." He reached over and gently tucked a strand of her now chin-length hair back behind her ear.**

**"You're such a sentimental old fool, dear," she teased before turning back to the scene on the bed. "It's hard to believe Jaina and Jacen are already eighteen. Soon they'll be totally independent of us and be off starting their own families."**

**"Hey, sweetheart," Han interrupted, "I ain't ready to be called 'grandpa', so let's not get 'em married off just yet." She looked up into his strong, but aging face and realized just how much she had missed that lopsided grin and cocky attitude. Finally, her 'scoundrel' was back.**

**She shot him a sexy look, and he stood up straight with a look of anticipation gleaming in hazel eyes. "Do you want to---?" she asked, but before she could even finish her question, Han had swept her up into his arms and headed for their room.**

**"Yeah, " he said. "I want to."**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ---  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sight of the red Imperial Dreadnaught filled Kyp's cockpit and, even though he'd seen it before, it was still very odd and unsettling to see. Who would have thought all those years ago that a ship formerly owned by the Empire would become a haven for Jedi? Ironic...   
  
... and it was also ironic that he found himself following Jaina here. She was going to kill him for this, or rather kill what would be left after the rest of her family got finished with him. He figured she had been too angry to think of looking for a tracer. He chuckled. It was the same tracer she had used to find him.  
  
Kyp had hoped she would see his side of things once she found out the truth about the Vong super structure. It hadn't been a superweapon but a worldship meant to house and sustain thousands of Yuuzhan Vong civilians, if there were such things. None of the Vong he had come into contact with could be classified as 'civilized' in the least. However, she hadn't been quite so understanding.  
  
No, despite Jaina's objections, though, he didn't feel a bit of remorse for the destruction of the worldship. On the other hand, for some unexplainable reason, he felt downright horrible about how he had treated Jaina. He had vowed to himself right after she had stormed out of the hangar following the strike that he would make it up to her some way... somehow.  
  
She had been part of his plan all along. He knew she had the clout with Darklighter and Antilles to get him the force needed to eliminate the worldship. He had also planned on asking her to be his apprentice. The Force had been urging him to do so for the past several months since he had seen her fly Lando's Folly and beat his record time. She held such potential, and he knew he wanted to train her.  
  
What he hadn't planned on, however, was being so attracted to her once he saw her again. When she stepped out of her X-wing at his ice station with her hair all tousled and her flight suit all rumpled, something inside of him just snapped. No longer was she just one of the Solo kids. She was now an amazing young woman and a force to be reckoned with in every sense of the word.  
  
Over the years he hadn't spent much time on relationships. They were a hindrance to his duties. He didn't realize how enjoyable it would be to catch her off guard with a few compliments and watch her blush so innocently, however. It only made her all the more charming to him. Then there was the way she had stood up for him in front of Antilles. That had really done him in.... and that's when the guilt began to settle in, too. He wanted so badly to tell her the whole truth, but the situation had just been too fragile to risk rejection.  
  
Now, she hated him. His cheek still stung with her slap whenever he thought about it, and her parting remark regarding him dying of thirst and her not even spitting on him made her feelings quite clear. Any sensible man would cut his losses and steer clear of her and her Jedi family. None of them liked him much to begin with, so he wasn't too worried about dealing with them. No, besides Jaina herself, he was most upset about how Han would react. Han had always been his friend and champion. What would Jaina's father have to say about this?  
  
Yes... any sensible man. Only Kyp had never regarded himself as such a man and wasn't about to start. Even though she had tried to fight it, he had sensed her interest in him and wasn't going to give up so easily. No, she had kept her end of the bargain, and now it was his turn. He had agreed to meet with Master Skywalker, and he would do it. And there was also the matter of an apprenticeship to discuss.  
  
Kyp Durron was not a coward. He was never one to care whether others liked him much or not. But he had this hang up about being forgiven, and whatever it took, Jaina Solo would forgive him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kyp docked inside the Venture, he took a deep breath before climbing out of his ship. He saw the 'welcoming committee' and tried to brace himself for what was to come. Anakin and Jacen were standing with their legs apart, arms crossed, and fierce scowls on their faces. Kyp chuckled nervously. If he had ever had a sister, he would probably act the same way.  
  
Then there was Corran Horn. The man didn't even try to conceal his contempt for Kyp, and that was somehow reassuring. It was better than the unknown that awaited with Han who stood staunchly next to his wife and their sons. He quickly took in the rest of the hangar and didn't see Jaina or Luke. "Well, maybe that's best," he thought.  
  
Kyp's black cape billowed around him as he confidently hopped down from his X-wing and turned to face the angry mob.  
  
"Kyp," Corran Horn greeted him with a smug look. The man would probably be happy to witness the 'assault' on Kyp.  
  
"Corran," Kyp replied calmly with his own smug look. He could feel the dislike rolling off of Horn in waves and was almost tempted to laugh, but decided it wouldn't be appropriate.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you here. How did you find us?" Corran asked.  
  
Kyp just grinned and said, "I have my ways." He turned to the Solo clan and wiped the grin off his face in a hurry. Instead he nodded respectfully before venturing a hello. "Leia, Han."  
  
Han didn't respond but just stood in silence glaring at the man he had rescued from Kessel all those years ago. His sons looked amazingly like him just then. Kyp felt their restraint and for once was thankful for Luke's passive teachings. Leia was first to speak to him.  
  
"Kyp," she smiled kindly and took his hand. He felt the others soften a bit at her ready acceptance and was grateful for her diplomacy.   
  
"To what do we owe the honor of your presence here?" It was Corran again. The man was certainly predictable. Kyp dropped Leia's hand but didn't turn to acknowledge the speaker.  
  
"I have business with Master Skywalker. I was told he wanted to speak with me about some important matters."  
  
The Solo men were still frowning and silent. Was it getting a bit warm?, Kyp wondered as he resisted the urge to tug at his collar. He refused to let them see him sweat, however.  
  
"Kyp," a new voice said. As he turned around he saw Luke Skywalker walking towards him and wondered when the lecturing would begin.  
  
"Master Skywalker," Kyp nodded reverently.  
  
"I'm glad you finally made it," Luke added as if he had known all along that Kyp would show up. "We have a lot to talk about." Kyp couldn't quite figure out Luke's true meaning but welcomed the opportunity to escape the glares of the others.  
  
"Jaina told me you wanted to meet with me. I promised her I would."  
  
"Hrmph!" came a snort from Anakin. "Was that before or after you lied to her?" Kyp was surprised by the boy's blatant anger.  
  
"Anakin," Luke chided with a shake of his head. "Now is not the time." Kyp was glad he hadn't had to respond. Keeping his mouth shut around this group was probably the best course of action for now, however, he had never been able to let someone else have the last word after a challenge.  
  
"Although it's a matter between she and I, I do apologize for being less than truthful with her. I felt that the greater good was more important at the time. I am determined to make it up to her, though."  
  
Jacen Solo laughed then, and not just a little chuckle. "Good luck!" he exclaimed with a grin. That action left Kyp's confidence a little shaken. Up until then he had been certain that given time he could convince Jaina to forgive him, but perhaps it was going to be even more difficult than he had anticipated. Even more unnerving were the grins that spread across everyone else's faces.  
  
"Let's go, Kyp. We have a lot to discuss," Luke stated. Kyp felt five pairs of eyes staring holes into his back and was glad when he finally exited the hangar.  
  
Luke didn't say anything to him as they walked through the corridors. That was okay, though. Kyp had already prepared himself for Master Skywalker's certain and predictable reprimand. It would most likely mimic the many he had endured before, so he wasn't too worried. What did have him just a bit concerned was the possibility of meeting up with Jaina. He wasn't quite ready to face her just yet, so he kept his Jedi senses on alert for her approach.  
  
Finally, Luke stopped outside of a door and pushed the button to open it. "After you," the Jedi master said as he stood aside to let the younger man walk on through. Kyp was shocked to find that it was a living quarters..... Luke's living quarters, and it was occupied. Mara Jade looked up from her infant son lying in her arms and was just as surprised to see her visitor.   
  
/ Oh, sithspit!//, Kyp thought. This was going to be worse than he expected. "Mara," he greeted softly trying not to display any of the fear that suddenly coursed through his veins.   
  
"Kyp," Mara replied calmly. Did anything upset her?, Kyp wondered. She always seemed totally under control.  
  
"Meet my son, Ben," Luke added and both adults turned to look at him as if they had forgotten he was there. Kyp walked warily over to the bed and looked at the baby in Mara's arms. She moved the blanket away from Ben's face so that Kyp could get a better look at her bundle.  
  
//What are you up to, Skywalker?// Mara questioned her husband through the Force.   
  
//Trust me,// he replied.   
  
"He's wonderful, Master Skywalker. You should be proud," Kyp offered sincerely.  
  
"Thank you, Kyp," Luke replied as he put an arm around the younger Jedi. "In fact, he's one of the main reasons I wanted to talk with you." Kyp looked at him in confusion and Mara did likewise. "Please, sit down," Luke motioned to a chair and Kyp took it. Luke paused for a moment as if thinking of where exactly to begin. He knew he had already caught Kyp off guard, and it was working out better than he had hoped. He decided more of the same was in order.  
  
"I'm sure you're probably expecting me to scold you for your impulsive actions as I have in the past," Luke began.  
  
Kyp nodded slightly. //Ah, yes... just as I thought.//  
  
"... But I'm not going to do that."  
  
Mara and Kyp's mouths dropped open at the same time as they both exclaimed, "You're not?!"  
  
Luke tried to keep a smile from his face. "No. I'm not. Instead I'm going to apologize to you, Kyp." Both of the listeners' mouths were still agape.  
  
"You are?!" they both said.  
  
"Yes. I am. Since this invasion began and even before then, I have been trying hard -- too hard, in fact-- to convince you of my ideas. Tried to get you to change and see things my way as if it was the only and most right way out there. I have tried to hold fast to beliefs about the Jedi order that I felt were correct. With no other Jedi around to help me, it was difficult, and I've made many mistakes. I don't apologize for doing what I felt was right, however. I did what had to be done at that time."  
  
"No apology is necessary, Master," Kyp interjected, having no idea where this conversation was going.  
  
Luke held up his hand to stop the younger man. "Let me finish. During this invasion... this war with the Vong, we have been at odds with one another, Kyp. We haven't been very successful either, unfortunately. While I had hoped that a more passive, thoughtful approach might prove effective, I have come to see now that it is not going to work. This is not the Empire we are fighting. They are a totally different breed who believe what they are doing to our worlds is ordained by their gods.  
  
"When my son was born, something wonderfully simple was revealed to me. No longer can we afford to sit by while they destroy our peoples and our homes. In order to defeat the Vong, we HAVE to work together. You and I and all of the others MUST come together in unity. It is the only way."  
  
Kyp and Mara were speechless for several moments afterward as they both soaked it all in and tried to comprehend Luke's words.  
  
//What in the world are you doing?// Mara questioned Luke again.  
  
//Something that should have been done long ago,// he answered.  
  
Finally, Kyp swallowed hard and spoke. "So you want us to work with one another against the Vong? Not just waiting to rescue people from already doomed worlds, but to strike out offensively?" He tried to digest it. Surely he hadn't heard Master Skywalker correctly.   
  
"Exactly," Luke replied. "Well, not exactly. We need to compromise and do a little bit of both offense and defense. However, first, we need to get all of the Jedi together and make sure we are all on the same page. It will only work if we are united. Together we can do anything." With that last line, Luke looked lovingly at his wife and son. He knew his words were true. He had experienced it only days before.  
  
Kyp stood up straight. "What do you want me to do, Master?" Luke smiled. He could tell the rogue Jedi was totally on board.  
  
"Sit back down, Kyp, and I'll fill you in."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kyp dried himself off after a nice hot shower. He still couldn't believe what Master Skywalker had said, and he chuckled as he remembered telling Jaina that when Luke was ready to be a leader again, he would follow. Well, here he was following. Luke's plan was pure genius. Kyp couldn't have done better himself, and he had tried.  
  
He really believed that this plan could work. By combining both Luke's and his own views on the role of the Jedi they just might win this war. Finally, Luke was admitting that was what this was. Finally, the Jedi would take some action.  
  
He had just pulled on his clean, black pants when the buzzer sounded at his door. "Hold on," he called out as he zipped up and walked to the door. Before it had even slid open completely, Kyp was pushed back inside by a small, but strong, hand on his chest.  
  
"I can't believe you came here!"  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again, too, Jaina," he responded and then pushed the close button. She whirled around to face him with fire in her eyes, and he couldn't help but smile. If she only knew how appealing she was when she was all riled up.....  
  
"How did you find us? I didn't give you the coordinates," she spat angrily. He just grinned, and the truth dawned on her. "No!!! You didn't!!! You put that tracer on my X-wing, didn't you?"  
  
He shrugged and moved further into the room to pick up his shirt from the bed. Only then did Jaina notice that he was shirtless, and her mouth went dry as she looked at him. He wasn't hugely built, but he was finely muscled in all the right places. His shoulders were broad and strong, and the dark hair on his chest was disturbingly masculine. His dark, wavy hair was damp and a stray curl fell across his forehead.  
  
"Do you mind?" he said playfully. "I'm getting dressed." Jaina blushed and spun around, so she didn't see the huge grin that spread across Kyp's face.  
  
"Why did you come here?" she asked, a little less insistent than before. "I told you I never wanted to see you again."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I remember the whole thirst and spit speech. But I didn't come here for you," he stated, even though it was another lie. "I came to keep my end of our bargain and meet with your Uncle Luke."   
  
"How honorable," she replied sarcastically. "I'm touched by your sense of duty, Master Durron." Kyp, now finished dressing, moved up behind her and gently touched her arm. Jaina instinctively jerked away and then turned to glare up into his dark brown eyes.   
  
"Am I to think that by calling me master, you have accepted my offer to train you?"  
  
Her mouth dropped open in astonishment. "Why, you arrogant.... pompous.... conceited....." She raised her hand to slap him again, but he caught her wrist and held it.  
  
"Is that a yes?" he whispered with a twinkle in his eyes. Jaina was overwhelmed by that tickly feeling in her stomach and decided that it had to be anger mixed with nausea at being in the presence of Kyp Durron. Unable to come back with a witty response, Jaina simply growled at him and yanked her hand from his grasp. Then she swung around, pounded her fist on the button and stormed out the door.  
  
"Come back anytime," Kyp yelled after her with a chuckle.  
  
"You jerk!!!" he heard her shout when she was halfway down the hall.  
  
As he closed his door, he found he had to force himself to calm down. Just being around her had unsettled him, although he hadn't let it show. Yes, he had to have her forgiveness for he didn't think he could live without her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3--   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luke Skywalker, for the first time in quite a while, felt at peace in the Force. Since the miracle of his son's birth and Mara's recovery, he had renewed hope in the future of the Jedi order. Surveying the room full of Jedi before him filled him with pride and contentment. Why hadn't he seen this obvious path earlier?, he wondered for the hundredth time. For so long he had been fighting a losing battle, but now things were clicking into place. They would work together to defeat the Vong.   
  
It had surprised Luke how easily Kyp had acquiesced to his new role. However, he knew the past month had changed them both and that now the timing was apparently just right. Luke wondered then about how Kyp was going to handle the 'other' part of his duties which immediately led him to think of his niece. She would be furious, he knew. She had too much of her parents in her not to blow up when he made his announcement. But the Force and his experience told him that it would be the best thing to do, not only for the both of them but for the entire Jedi order.  
  
Jaina was already showing signs of a foul mood as she scowled at Kyp across the room. Her brothers were right by her side, ever her protectors. They hadn't learned yet that she really didn't need their protection. Luke stifled a laugh. Kyp was busy talking to a few of the other Jedi trainees and would every so often glance over at Jaina, offer her a sly grin, and then go right back to his conversation. That only served to infuriate her more, and Luke decided this meeting needed to start... right away.  
  
"I'd like to begin, if I may," he announced and instantly all other voices ceased. Every eye was on him waiting to hear about the Master's great revelation. He began much the same way he had with Kyp the day before, talking about the vain efforts on his part to unite the differing factions of the order. Then he moved to the seriousness of the Vong threat and onto the revelation gained by his son's birth and Mara's ordeal.  
  
"So, the course we as Jedi should be prepared to take is clear. We must unite and work together to successfully defeat this foe that has invaded our galaxy. By combining our strengths we must act to save ourselves, our worlds, and drive them out."  
  
After a brief moment of silence, loud cheers erupted even from the Solo front. Anakin was filled with inspiration and wasn't afraid to show it, letting out a loud whoop of support. He was like his father that way, Luke noted. Jacen and Jaina also applauded, but were more reserved about showing their agreement. Luke motioned for all to quiet down. He wasn't quite finished yet.  
  
"You will each be given new duties... new missions to accomplish. I still feel it is important to find a safe world for us to base ourselves. Kam and Tionne have volunteered for that task. They will be taking the very young initiates there to further their training before they are needed on the front. Hopefully, if the rest of us do our jobs, they may never have to face the Vong.  
  
"Many of you know the experience Anakin has had with the Vong and their 'shamed ones.' He also discovered that one of their own biological creations is similar to our light saber crystals and might help us sense them through the Force, which until now has been near impossible. He will work to get his hands on more of these crystals for our use. Han, Leia and Jacen will continue to work on creating a safe route for other Jedi to escape the clutches of the Vong or the Peace Brigade."  
  
Luke went on to explain the jobs of many of the other Jedi, and Jaina was getting a bit fidgety when he hadn't yet mentioned her after quite some time. Had he lost faith in her? Did he not trust her anymore? If he didn't, she couldn't really blame him. After all, the Force had tried to warn her that Kyp was hiding something from her, but she hadn't acted when she should have. The whole worldship betrayal was at least in small part owed to her foolishness.  
  
"As for Kyp, he will be spearheading our intelligence force. He has proven that he is capable of getting into hard-to-breach territory, so he will be responsible for finding many of our comrades who have gone into hiding. Once found, he will be bringing them back into our fold where they can decide to help or seek safety with Kam and Tionne. It will be their choice. Along the way, he will also be gathering information about the Peace Brigade and other covert Vong activities."  
  
Luke could tell that many of the others in attendance were shocked that Kyp had been given such an important job, but they would never say so, at least not in front of a crowd. He was sure he would have to field questions later, but he wasn't finished.  
  
"Although Kyp is powerful," Luke nodded and grinned at the younger Jedi, "this job is too big for just one person. That is why I am assigning him a partner. Someone who is every bit his equal in intelligence, power, and spirit."  
  
Kyp's eyes widened in realization, and he snapped his head around to look across the room, but she was focused on her uncle.  
  
"Jaina will be Kyp's partner."  
  
All eyes turned to look at the young woman, and it took her a second to truly comprehend what her uncle just said, but finally she did.  
  
"What?!" she yelled. Luke shot her a warning glance that said now was not the time for such an outburst, and she obeyed... grudgingly. Instead she glared at Kyp whose face showed that he was just as surprised as she was. Was her uncle insane?! Had he totally lost his mind?! How could he do such a thing when she had told him the whole story only days before?  
  
Luke finally dismissed the gathering and motioned for Kyp and Jaina to follow him into a private chamber.  
  
"There has to be some mistake," Jacen muttered so only his siblings could hear. "Uncle Luke knows what happened with you and Kyp. This doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Yeah. Let me talk to Uncle Luke, Jaina. I'll find out---"  
  
"No, Anakin. This is my problem, and I have to deal with it myself," Jaina stated as if resolving herself to an inevitable doom. Indeed, her brothers noted that she looked very similar to a condemned prisoner walking to the execution chamber as she disappeared behind a door with Kyp and Luke.  
  
So this was her punishment then. Her penance for allowing herself to be deceived. She had never thought her uncle capable of such cruelty, but then she had never been so foolish.  
  
The trio was now alone, and Luke motioned for them to sit across from him. Jaina couldn't help but be irritated with Luke's calmness, but even more frustrating was the look on Kyp's face. She knew he had been just as shocked by Luke's announcement as she had been, but now he was looking smug as if he were trying to keep an arrogant smirk from his face.... a face Jaina's hand itched to smack again.  
  
"Do either of you have any questions about your assignments?" Luke asked matter-of-factly as he sat back in his chair and templed his fingers below his chin. Jaina couldn't help but glare at her uncle, but he appeared unflinching.  
  
Kyp cleared his throat. "I'm sure Jaina is wondering why she's being punished, Master." She jerked to look at Kyp, her brown eyes blazing. How had he known what she was thinking?  
  
"I can speak for myself, thank you," she spat contemptuously.  
  
"Well?" Luke questioned. "Is that what you think this is, Jaina? A punishment?" Her silence was his answer. "I'm not trying to punish you. You haven't done anything wrong. This is an extremely important mission, and I'm placing great faith in you to get the job done..... both of you."  
  
"But, Uncle Luke," Jaina began, lowering her voice secretively, "you know Kyp and I don't ...... get along. Why are you doing this?" The pitiful look on her face almost undid the elder Jedi's resolve. He hated to cause her any pain, but it was for her own good... for the good of the whole Jedi order.  
  
"Jaina," he said warmly as he reached out and took her small hand in his, "didn't you hear what I said out there? In order to win this war, we've got to set aside our differences and work together."  
  
"I heard," she muttered softly.  
  
"You just didn't think it applied to you, am I right?"  
  
"No!," she replied quickly before changing her mind. "Well, yeah,... maybe," she added as she slumped back in her seat. She was feeling like such a child and hated that it was happening in front of Kyp.  
  
"You know, when I was only about four or five, I was deathly afraid of these hairy little spiders that used to crawl around our home on Tatooine. Well, one day, my Uncle Owen said he was tired of hearing me scream bloody murder every time one crossed my path, so he set out to rid me of my fear." Luke looked down at his lap and chuckled. Jaina thought her uncle was losing his mind. Spiders had nothing to do with her situation.  
  
"Well, he sat me down on a chair and then brought one of those spiders into the room with us. He said I could leave the room once I had let that spider crawl up my arm without screaming."  
  
"How awful!" Jaina exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought at first, and I was stubborn about it. I wasn't about to let that thing anywhere near me. But once I realized he was serious about keeping me in there, I buckled down and did what I had to do to get it over with. After that day, I was never afraid of those things again." He leaned back in his chair and sighed in remembrance. "That Uncle Owen," he chuckled.  
  
Jaina and Kyp exchanged confused glances. What the devil was Luke talking about?  
  
"Um... Uncle Luke?" Jaina ventured warily. "What does this have to do with Kyp and me?"  
  
Luke snapped back to the present and smiled his winning smile. "Come now, Jaina. You're smarter than that. Haven't you figured it out yet?"  
  
Jaina slowly licked her lips as she worked it all out in her mind. "Are you trying to say that Kyp is my...... 'hairy spider'?" she asked, trying not to let the laughter welling up inside her bubble out. She slapped her hand over her mouth as soon as the last words were out. Kyp shifted uneasily in his seat, and a grunt of dissatisfaction came from his direction.   
  
Luke, too, was struggling to keep a grin off his face. "Well, uh... if that's how you choose to look at it." Luke knew he had to divert this conversation back to a path of seriousness. "Jaina, you have to conquer this anger you have toward Kyp. It hinders your development as a Jedi." The girl was instantly humbled. Luke turned his attention to the dark haired Jedi in front of him. "And Kyp, you must earn back the trust you destroyed with Jaina. It won't be easy for either of you, but it must be done. This assignment is the only way I feel you can bridge the gap between the two of you." The Master paused and waited for further comments which never came.  
  
"You leave day after tomorrow. We should have a list of leads for you to work from by then. Get some rest and pack your things. Many people are depending on you two. May the Force be with you." Jaina and Kyp both stood and bowed to Luke, but the master motioned for Kyp to stay. Soon she was gone and only the two men remained. Luke's expression became much more serious and grim.  
  
"I'm taking a big risk by making her go with you."  
  
"I know, Master," Kyp replied sincerely.  
  
"I'm risking the safety of many Jedi, not to mention the relationship with my niece. She's one of the most important people in my life," Luke declared.  
  
*** And mine,*** Kyp thought, not realizing until too late that Luke had read his unspoken words.   
  
"She's not going to be easily won, Kyp. You're going to have to work extra hard to earn her forgiveness, if it's even possible."  
  
"I understand," Kyp replied confidently.  
  
"Do you?" Luke asked, a hint of a smile on his lips. "I'm not so sure you realize how difficult it's actually going to be, but you'll learn soon enough. Don't forget.... she has both Han and Leia in her blood."  
  
Kyp chuckled lightly. "Don't remind me."  
  
"Kyp, I know you well enough to know you can't resist a challenge, especially one that's near impossible."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, Master Skywalker," the younger man remarked.  
  
Luke nodded and then continued. "I also don't need to tell you that if anything happens to her, you'll have to face her family on your own."  
  
"Yes, that possibility will definitely keep me on my toes." Kyp's face then became serious. "I won't fail, Master."  
  
Luke took a deep breath. He remembered saying those same words years ago. "May the Force be with you."  
  
Kyp bowed once more, then left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That brother of yours has gone too far this time, Leia," Han declared as he paced back and forth across Luke and Mara's quarters.  
  
"I'm sure he has a good reason.... right, Mara? Leia shot a pleading look at her sister-in-law.  
  
Mara caught the desperate look in Leia's eyes and tried to help. "Uh, right...yeah.... sure," she replied weakly. Han glared at her and what resolve she had weakened on the spot. "All right... I really have not idea what he's up to. Sorry."  
  
Just then, the door swished open and in strode Luke. He was immediately confronted by his glowering brother-in-law, but before Han could mutter one syllable, Luke held up a hand to cut him off.  
  
"I know why you're here, and all I have to say is trust me on this."  
  
"You don't honestly think I'd let my daughter go off with that hot shot, do ya? After what he did to her?" Han followed closely behind Luke, his determination flaming in his eyes.  
  
Luke stopped and turned to face Han who was several inches taller than him.  
  
"Han, in case you haven't noticed, Jaina's not a little kid anymore. She's capable of making her own decisions, and I think she'll decide to go with Kyp. Whether you or I or anyone else likes it, it is the right thing to do.  
  
They need each other right now, even though she doesn't know it. Jaina's got to face the anger she's harboring against Kyp, and he's got to work on earning forgiveness. Up until now he's never had to deal with his guilt on a truly personal level. It's really effecting him. Jaina's fair, but she'll make him work for it, and that's what he needs."  
  
Leia and Mara looked from one man to another wondering who would speak next. Han's mind was spinning, and he was obviously dying to come up with a worthy retort. Luke, meanwhile, was leaning back with his arms crossed knowing that Han was struggling to reply.  
  
Han's mouth opened... then closed.... then opened again. Finally, defeated, he sighed and shook his head slowly. "The kid is just so reckless...."  
  
"Like someone else I know," Leia added bravely from the sidelines. Han glanced at her and couldn't help but smirk. She walked to him and slid her arms around his waist. "She can take care of herself. She's a Solo and a Skywalker." She leaned her head back to look into his face. "And besides, if he really makes her mad, she'll just lay him out." She could feel some of the tension leave her husband's body and squeezed him tightly enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her.  
  
"I know," he said softly, "but she's my little girl. If he hurts her again, I'll kill him."  
  
"Honey, if he hurts her again," Leia added, "I'll help you."  
  
Han chuckled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I love you," he said.  
  
"I know," she replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jaina was adding the final items to her travel bag when her mother came in and enveloped her in an embrace. Jaina stopped her packing and turned willingly to Leia. There had been too few hugs over the years, Leia thought, and she held her daughter in her arms for several long moments.  
  
"Thanks, Mom. I needed that," Jaina smiled.  
  
"Me too," added Leia. "So, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just about packed," she answered as she zipped up her bag.  
  
"I don't mean is your 'stuff' ready. I mean are you ready?" Jaina patted her bag and glanced back to her mother.   
  
"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess," the girl sighed. "I still don't understand Uncle Luke's reasoning, but somehow I know I should trust him. It is important to find the Jedi that are hiding and get them to safety."  
  
"Yes, it is," Leia replied, "and Luke trusts you to get the job done." A moment of silence passed. "Are you scared?"  
  
"Scared? Of going head first into danger? No more than usual," Jaina answered casually.  
  
Leia chuckled as she pushed a stray strand of Jaina's brown hair out of her face. "What about Kyp?"  
  
"What about him?" Jaina spat with a snort.  
  
"Are you afraid of being with him after what happened? I wouldn't blame you if you were. It's frightening to have to depend on someone you don't really trust."  
  
Jaina gazed at her mother and then smiled a small grin. "I'll be okay, Mom. I can take care of myself, anyway. It's not like I'll have to depend on him too much. Besides, I'm sure Dad will threaten Kyp with his life if he hurts me again. Dad's great that way."  
  
Leia laughed again. "Yeah, he is pretty predictable, isn't he? I just worry about you. You are my little girl, whether you like it or not. Kyp has a lot of baggage. His life hasn't been easy. He lost his family when he was young, spent most of his youth on Kessel, then found out about his Jedi powers and did the whole 'dark side' thing."  
  
"Are you defending him?" Jaina exclaimed. "I can't believe this!" Leia put her hand on Jaina's arm.  
  
"No, no, I'm not defending him. It's just important to remember where people have come from. It helps you deal with them a bit better."  
  
Jaina sighed deeply. "Is that some Jedi guideline?"  
  
"No," Leia smiled. "I learned that in politics.... from Bail." Leia's eyes drifted away from her daughter as if suddenly bombarded with bittersweet memories. Then Jaina recalled her mother's past..... raised by adoptive parents, never truly knowing her own family, separated from her only brother until adulthood. Jaina reached out and pulled her mother back into an embrace.  
  
"I'll be okay, Mom. I'll be okay."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Everything check out?"  
  
Kyp closed the hatch underneath the ship he and Jaina would be flying and turned to face Han Solo. He tried to smile even though he knew what was coming.  
  
"Yeah. I went over everything twice. We're set to go," Kyp replied as he wiped his hands on a cloth and tossed it away.  
  
"Good..... good," the older man said studying the ship's hull even though Kyp knew he had other things on his mind. "You know, Kid," Han began, and Kyp stifled a grin at the nickname, "we've been through a lot together, you and me."  
  
"That we have," Kyp agreed.  
  
"And you know I've gone to bat for you when nobody else would have dared. I've always liked you, Kyp. You and me, we're a lot alike."  
  
"I take that as a compliment, Han."  
  
"Yeah, well, you might want to hold your judgment on that until you hear me out." Kyp looked up at Han, who was only a couple of inches taller than himself, but right now the man seemed like a giant.  
  
"I don't really understand exactly what makes you tick, what fire burns inside you that pushes you to do the things you do. And let's face it, kid, you've done some pretty questionable things."  
  
Kyp snorted and a small grin spread across his handsome face. Leave it to Han to be brutally honest and blunt.  
  
"But now your actions are affecting my daughter.... my little girl." **Oh, here it comes**, braced Kyp. "A Solo's trust is usually given fairly freely the first time, but break it and you're going to have to bust your hump to get it back." Han's gaze was burning a hole right through Kyp. "Now, whether Jaina ever forgives you or not, right now I really don't care. That's between you and her. What I do care about is her health and safety."   
  
Kyp could feel the fierce protectiveness emanating from Han, and couldn't help but wish someone had been so with him in his youth. Once Han had been his defender. The memory of Jaina speaking up for him only weeks before suddenly popped to the forefront of his mind. She apparently got that trait from her father.  
  
"I'll take care of her, Han. You have my word." **Whatever that's worth anymore,** Kyp thought to himself. However, right then and there he determined to make it valuable again. Han's face burst into his infamous lopsided grin, and he patted Kyp hard on the back making the Jedi stumble forward just a step.   
  
"I know you will, kid," he replied with another swat, "because if anything at all happens to cause her any kind of pain whatsoever, I'm going to personally deliver you to the Vong an a silver platter."  
  
Kyp was shocked into silence by his old friend's words. **Was he serious?**, Kyp wondered as he studied Han's face and intent. Yeah, he was serious all right. Once Han realized his message was clear, he started to go, but stopped to face Kyp again.   
  
"You might want to check everything one more time, just to be sure." Kyp nodded his agreement. "Yeah, kid, I'm glad we could have this talk."  
  
Kyp watched as his mentor exited the hangar. Slowly a low chuckle reverberated in his chest. **Whew!**, he thought to himself. **Good thing I'm not trying to marry her!**   
  
Then he turned back to the ship for yet another check. After all... better safe than sorry. 


	4. Chapter 4

Body **Chapter 4: The Deal**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**"Are you _ever_ going to talk to me?" Kyp demanded. **

****

**It had been over twenty-four hours since they had left the Errant Venture on their first mission together, and in that time he could count on his fingers the number of words Jaina Solo had spoken to him. Oh, he had tried to engage her in conversation, gradually, knowing she was still a little sore about the Vong worldship incident. But now she was just being ridiculous.**

****

**He shook his head and snorted, then glanced over at her in the copilot's seat. She wouldn't even look at him. "Man, are you stubborn!! Do you get that from the Solo's or the Skywalker's?" he said, disgusted with the '_cold shoulder'_ treatment.**

****

**"Leave my family out of this," she said calmly and slowly.**

****

**"Oh, finally she doth speak!" he exclaimed sarcastically, throwing a hand over his heart in feigned surprise.**

****

**Jaina snarled at him, upset with herself for speaking to him when she had vowed not to unless absolutely necessary for the sake of the mission. It was a matter of pride. "Oh, shut up!" she snapped back. The smug grin on Kyp's face was fueling Jaina's anger, so she stood up and stormed out of the cockpit.**

****

**Kyp, just happy to have heard her say anything to break the monotonous silence, wasn't about to let it end at that. He jumped up and followed her back to the cargo hold where he found her angrily checking their supplies---- an entirely unnecessary task. She glanced up at him as he walked in.**

****

**"Just leave me alone, Kyp!" she demanded.**

****

**"I can't," he answered calmly. She moaned and then continued to check packages without looking at him. After watching her manhandle several more boxes, he walked over and took one out of her hands, setting it back down on the stack gently.**

****

**"Look, Jaina," he said when she finally looked at him, "we can't do this. We can't complete our job if we continue on like this. You _HAVE_ to talk to me."**

****

**"I don't _HAVE_ to do anything," she replied, all the while knowing that what he said was true. She was acting a bit childish about things, but didn't know how else to handle the deep feelings of betrayal still lingering inside her.**

****

**Kyp shook his head, weary from fighting this battle. He sighed heavily and turned to leave but stopped in mid-stride when another idea popped into his head.**

****

**"Okay," he conceded. "You're right. You don't have to talk to me. Not at all."**

****

**Jaina wondered what game he was playing. She had never known Kyp Durron to give in so easily.**

****

**"No, you don't have to talk," he continued, "_IF_ you fight me."**

****

**"What?!" Jaina asked staring at him in confusion. He had unclipped his lightsaber and switched it on, its low hum and bright glow sending a sudden shiver down her spine.**

****

**"Well, apparently nothing else is going to work, so let's just get it all out of our systems. We'll set 'em on low power, of course, but this is the deal. You win, you don't have to say another word to me. I win and you not only have to talk to me, but you have to answer any questions I ask. Deal?" He stood confidently with his arms crossed waiting patiently for her answer.**

****

**"You're serious?" Jaina asked skeptically.**

****

**"Dead serious."**

****

**Jaina hesitated. She was no fool. It had been a while since she had even used her saber, much less fought against someone who was an expert. She knew Kyp was a better swordsman than she, but her pride just wouldn't let her decline a challenge from him. **

****

**"All right. You're on," she agreed. "But no taking it easy on me just because my father threatened your life." She wanted to win this fair and square.**

****

**"Oh, you can rest assured. I won't be taking it easy on you. I'm going to make you sweat, baby!" Then he grinned and winked, and Jaina's stomach got that crazy feeling again. Why did that keep happening? It couldn't be because--- NO! She refused to even let herself finish that thought. It HAD to be because Kyp Durron made her sick. Yeah... that was it.**

****

**Kyp turned off his lightsaber and began moving boxes out of their way to give them a little more room to maneuver. Jaina removed her flight jacket and shivered. Space was cold when you only wore a T-shirt, but she knew once she started sparring she'd warm up.**

****

**Kyp tossed one last package out of the way and then brushed his hands off on his pants. He, too, removed his flight jacket and got comfortable in his sleeveless tee. Jaina couldn't help but notice the muscles flexing in his arms and shoulders as he shook himself loose in preparation.**

****

**"Ready?" he asked with a lopsided smirk.**

****

**Jaina fought down the somersault in her stomach. "I'm always ready," she stated trying to sound utterly confident.**

****

**"Hmm...," Kyp muttered, "I like the sound of that." He smiled smugly and winked sending Jaina's innards into complete chaos once again.**

****

**They both switched on their lightsabers and crossed them ready to begin. Jaina took a deep breath and gathered all her strength. She just had to win this.**

****

**Kyp felt himself tensing, but called upon the Force and instantly felt himself relaxing. He knew he could outfight Jaina with the saber, but his goal was to merely get her to open up a little... not to grind her or her self-confidence into the ground. Of course he would take it easy on her but still win in the end. He just had to win this.**

****

**Jaina was the first to make a move. Kyp easily blocked her swing. "And so the dance begins," he quipped as Jaina just rolled her eyes.**

****

**"Just shut up and fight!," she ordered.**

****

**"Yes, ma'am!" Kyp replied with a quick salute of his free hand. Jaina steamed at his mockery, but thankfully it was the last thing he said for quite some time. The two covered all of the cargo hold several times over as they parried and jabbed. For a while, Jaina met him blow for blow, but Kyp could tell she was starting to tire. However, he didn't want to let her know that he knew she was no match for him and that he was holding back, so he kept coming at her.**

****

**"You're holding back," Jaina muttered breathlessly between swings. "I can tell."**

**She had both hands around the hilt of her saber as she and Kyp circled one another. He had been right. She had worked up quite a sweat and it was trickling right down between her shoulder blades and breasts. It was bad enough that he had been right about the sweat, but she REALLY hated that he was not putting his 'all' into this fight. So, mustering her strength and a little of the force, she quickly spun around with her leg out and landed a solid kick to Kyp's midsection. The sound of breath rushing out of his lungs was music to Jaina's ears.**

****

**He faltered for just a moment, but soon recovered ready for another go round. A grin slowly spread across his face as he stood up straight and caught his breath. Jaina couldn't help but smile, too, proud of herself for catching him off-guard.**

****

**"Don't underestimate me because I'm a girl," she stated confidently with a little smirk of her own.**

****

**"Oh, you're no girl," Kyp said as he drunk in the image of the spunky spitfire standing across from him. She was sweating enough so that her T-shirt was clinging to her..... and in all the right places, Kyp added to himself. Her skin was all flushed from their fight, and the determined look in her eyes lit a fire in him that wasn't going to be quenched any time too soon. His smile widened and he shook his head as if everything had just clicked into place.**

****

**"All right," he stated, "You want it--- you've got it!"**

**Jaina didn't even have a chance to prepare before he came at her full force. She managed to block his blows, but they were so strong that jolts of pain shot up her arms and she could feel herself weakening. He wasn't lightening up one bit and she wasn't about to ask him to. In fact, it was like he sensed her fatigue and took ultimate advantage of the situation. Kyp's eyes never left her face. She wasn't aware of how much she was giving away through her expressions.**

****

**"You're getting tired," he said firmly. "We can stop if you want."**

****

**"No way!" she exclaimed, struggling to maintain her defenses.**

****

**Eventually, little grunts of pain began escaping from Jaina as she fought against him, but she refused to give up. Raising her saber for an offensive jab, she didn't have a chance to block Kyp's saber before it made contact with her arm. Even on low power, the sting of pain caused her to cry out and drop her weapon. As soon as she did, Kyp thrust his own saber right under her chin and backed her up against a tall stack of boxes.**

****

**Jaina clutched her arm with the opposite hand and tried to calm her heavy breathing. Kyp switched off his lightsaber and leaned down to within inches of her face, so close that she could smell his masculine scent. His eyes never left hers and it seemed to en-trance her so that she could not look away. It was if they stood there for an eternity, the air around them crackling with the electricity jumping back and forth between them. He moved even closer so that his lips hovered right over hers, and for just a second she thought he might kiss her. The strange thing was that part of her wanted it..... desperately. Her heart pounded against her chest with anticipation.**

****

**"Still think I'm holding back?" he whispered in a low, sultry voice. Jaina gulped and shook her head slightly. "Good." Then he slowly backed away and she was free... free from his grasp and free from the haze that had covered her mind only moments before.**

****

**God help her, but she couldn't resist. She just couldn't let him get the best of her so easily, so she lunged at him hoping to connect her fist to his nose. Unfortunately, he had sensed her move and effortlessly caught her fist, swung her around and pushed her to the ground. She landed on her back with a thud, and, before the stars stopped floating around her head, Kyp was straddled atop her holding her arms to the ground above her head. Again his face was within inches from hers and she tried to catch her breath. This time his face showed no sign of mirth. He was dead serious.**

****

**"That wasn't very nice of you, Solo," he muttered in a low voice. Jaina could tell she had succeeded in throwing him off-kilter if only for a second. Man, did she despise him!...... despite his deep, soulful, brown eyes that were staring right into hers pinning her to the floor, and his strong, square jaw line that showed a bit of manly stubble, or his full, sensual lips that she suddenly wanted to-----**

****

***What are you doing?!*, Jaina screamed inside herself. *This is the man you HATE, remember?***

****

**Kyp sensed just a hint of her inner turmoil and a small smile turned up the corners of his mouth, which he noticed Jaina was staring at. "You're not playing fair," he whispered again with that sexy, low voice. Even though she was already covered in sweat, she suddenly got even hotter as he continued to look at her. She just had to get away, so she started to squirm underneath him.**

****

**Suddenly, the smug look was gone from Kyp's face and was replaced by a look Jaina was not familiar with. **

****

**"What are you doing?" he asked, lightening his grasp on her wrists ever so slightly.**

****

**"Trying to get away from you!" Jaina spat out, still struggling to escape him.**

****

**"Jaina," Kyp said with a little crack in his voice, "st-stop it. Stop moving around like that!" Her squirming was having entirely too much of an effect on him, but he didn't want her to know it. Jaina saw that he was uncomfortable and distracted, so she decided to make her move. With a strong jerk, her arms were pulled free and she pushed Kyp off of her. He fell back but instantly jumped to his feet and brushed himself off. Jaina stood, too, and grabbed the faint burn on her arm. Nothing a little antiseptic couldn't take care of, but there was nothing that would soothe her wounded pride. She had lost.**

****

**Kyp took a moment to regain his composure. He was surprised and a bit embarrassed at how his body had reacted to Jaina. She was just a kid... or so he kept trying to tell himself.**

****

**"The medkit's in the galley," he finally stated. "I'm going to go get a shower," he said flatly. *_A COLD one_,* he added silently. On his way out the door, he suddenly turned and had that goofy grin on his face again. "Hey! I won! So loosen up those vocal cords, sweetheart, 'cause I'm in the mood for some conversation!" Then he winked and left the cargo hold.**

****

**"Ahhhhh!!!" Jaina screamed in frustration once he was gone. "I really hate him."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	5. The Conversation

**Chapter 5--- The Conversation**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Jaina was still kicking herself for losing to Kyp.  How could she have let the likes of him best her so easily?  She was a Solo and a Skywalker, for sith's sake!  She sighed defeatedly.  That used to make her think she was invincible, but after the past years and Chewie's death, she knew it was just a delusion she'd have to get over.  Part of growing up was realizing you weren't indestructible… isn't that what Uncle Luke said some years ago when she wasn't really paying attention?  She tried to remember the context of his lesson, but couldn't.  Her mind and stomach were both churning with anxiety about talking to Kyp.**

**The time had come.  She couldn't stall him any longer.  She'd have to talk… and she dreaded it.  What would he want to talk about?  Would he try to criticize her uncle and the rest of her family?  Or would he choose a more 'personal' path?   Well, she didn't necessarily have to answer all of his questions, and if he said the wrong things… well, then, she would just cut him off… leave the room… or…or… slap him again.  A wicked grin turned up the corners of her mouth at that last option.  The look on his face when she did it the first time was etched in her mind and would remain one of the priceless memories of her whole life.  Man, did she really NOT like him!**

**Jaina pulled her still damp hair back into its usual ponytail and headed for the cockpit.  It was all she could do to force each step, but finally she made it.  Peering into the small room, she saw Kyp hunched over the controls running some diagnostic checks.  As quietly as she could, she slipped into the empty co-pilot's chair.**

**Kyp knew she was coming before she even reached the cockpit door.  Somehow, he was finely attuned to her every move and thought even though he wasn't _trying_ to focus on her.  It was just happening _'involuntarily'_—like a lot of other things lately.  So as not to seem too anxious for her company, he ignored her for a few minutes and continued his checks.  He was still reeling from that fight and the feel of her underneath him.  Part of him was enjoying the replay just a little too much, while the other part of him was having nightmarish visions of Han finding out and serving him up to the Vong with an apple in his mouth.**

**She knew he was doing it on purpose --- acting like he didn't even notice her – and it was ticking her off.  No one could irritate her like Kyp Durron, and she assumed that he delighted in that fact.  She sighed heavily a few times, spun around in her chair, and then sighed some more before giving in to her annoyance.**

**"So are you going to talk or what?!" she exclaimed.**

**Kyp hid a grin before turning to look at her.  "Oh!  Are you waiting for me to start?" he asked as innocently as he could.**

**Jaina rolled her eyes and moaned in exasperation.  "You're unbelievable," she muttered.**

**"Why, thank you."**

**"Ugh!"  A few more seconds of awkward silence passed before Kyp decided he'd better talk or else.**

**"All right," he started, leaning back in his chair and swiveling around to face her.  "What do you like to do in your spare time?"**

**"What?!  _That_'s what you want to talk about?" she spouted.  Something more personal was what she had expected.**

**"Sure," he shrugged.  "Why not?  Me, I like to catch a holovid every once in a while, meditate, practice my saber skills, and basically just contemplate the fate of the galaxy.  Your turn."**

**"This is ridiculous," Jaina stated.**

**"Hey!  The deal was you answer my questions.  Nothing was said about what they would be, so give it up."**

**Jaina stared at him finally realizing she may as well get it over with.  "Okay, then," she started, "in my spare time, I read a little, um….. tinker around on old ships, and practice in the flight sim.  There.  Good enough?" she spat sarcastically.**

**"You really like to fly, don't you?" Kyp remarked sincerely.  Again, it was not what she expected.  He seemed seriously interested in what she had to say.  This was weird.**

**"Yeah," she paused cautiously, "I do."  It was probably the one thing she didn't think she could ever live without.**

**"Well, you're a great pilot!  I mean, you sure showed your stuff at Lando's Folly.  That was awesome flying, if I do say so myself, despite the fact that you buried my paltry time in the ground."  He smiled that lopsided grin that gave her a tickly feeling in her stomach, and a part of her 'keep-Kyp-out' wall crumbled just the tiniest bit.**

**She chuckled.  "Yeah, I did show you up, didn't I?"**

**"You could say that," he replied.  Kyp could feel some of the tension leaving the air and wanted to keep the mood going on this more congenial path.  "So, did your dad teach you to fly?  Han's the best I've ever seen, hands down."**

**Jaina looked at Kyp a little befuddled.  He wasn't acting like the self-centered, self-serving jerk he usually was.  She wasn't sure how to handle this side of him.  "Yeah… he is the best.  He taught me some of the basics, but a lot of it just comes naturally.  The Force, I guess.  I can't explain it, but when I'm flying, I sometimes feel like it's not even me.  I know that probably sounds strange…"**

**"Not at all," Kyp assured her.  "I know exactly what you mean."**

**Down came another piece of Jaina's wall.  //_Who is this man?//_  Jaina wondered.**

**"I told you we were a lot alike," he added, and up went that piece again.**

**"Us?  _Alike?_  I don't think so," Jaina declared emphatically.  This was more of what she had been expecting.  "We are so far from being alike that we're closer to total opposites!"**

**Kyp laughed.  "Keep telling yourself that, Solo, but we both know the truth."**

**Jaina didn't like his attitude of certainty.  She could feel that her face was hot.  _This_ was exactly what she had expected.  It had been brewing deep inside for too long. **

**"What truth, Kyp?  That you're a liar who uses people for his own ends?  That you've used your powers for the dark side and killed millions of innocent people in the process?  That you've used your influence to split the Jedi order and caused the rest of the galaxy to despise us and hunt us down for the Vong?  _That_ truth, Kyp?"  **

**He knew it was inevitable.  Sooner or later it would have happened, so better now, he supposed.  However, he hadn't banked on such a vicious attack.  Her words weren't anything he hadn't thought about himself, but hearing it from her hurt even deeper and made him angry.  His eyes captured hers and held them while he felt the muscles in his jaw tense.  Slowly, he leaned forward in his chair to within inches of Jaina's face, and spoke in a stern whisper.**

**"Look, Solo, I don't deny what I've done --- that I've made some mistakes.  We all have, whether your self-righteous little self wants to admit it or not.  But I refuse to have you tell me I'm on the dark side.  I've played that game, and it's not something I'm ever going to do again.  Maybe your uncle and his lackeys think that my proactive stance against the Vong is of the dark side, but let me tell you something. At least I haven't been sitting on my bum for the last three years while these savages have been taking over our worlds.  I've been out there trying to stop them, and I don't regret it…. Not one thing."  Kyp leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, still glaring at Jaina.**

**She was speechless.  His words only confirmed what she had been thinking since Sernpidal.  He really didn't care that he had lied to her and used her.  Somewhere, deep down, she had hoped that he would admit how wrong he had been to do that to her, but here now were his actual words.  // _I don't regret it…not one thing.//_**

****

**Kyp was beyond upset.  He had to get away from her.  "I'm done talking.  I'm going to go catch some shut-eye."  Then he bounded out of the chair and out the door.**

**Jaina kept staring at his empty seat, too stunned by his words to even blink.  What did she think he would say when she hit him with all those accusations?—that the great Kyp Durron would hang his head and beg her forgiveness for all of his sins?  Yes… she guessed she did kind of expect something like that, for some reason.  But she should have known better than to think he would react that way.  He was a powerful man… confident… intelligent… brash.  She was really just a kid in the grand scheme of things… still a little girl in so many ways even though she tried to pretend differently.  Maybe that was why Kyp's denial of regret stung so harshly… why her heart broke all over again because he didn't seem to care.**

**//Do I want him to care?// she suddenly thought.  The question echoed in her mind as she wiped a tear from her cheek.  After a moment of contemplation she had an answer.**

**//I don't know.//**

**More to come!**


	6. The Dream

Chapter 6--  
  
A muffled shout jolted Jaina out of her sleep. Sitting bolt upright, she waited for her heart to stop pounding and her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Glancing around her small quarters, Jaina didn't sense anything amiss, but then she heard it again.  
  
"No! Don't do it!"  
  
//What in the world?// she thought as she slowly rose and took cautious steps toward her door. Was she dreaming or did it come from Kyp's room? She opened her door and heard it yet again. This time she was certain that it was coming from behind his door. Grabbing her lightsaber she stepped into the hall and knocked lightly on his door which was right across the hall from hers.  
  
No answer.  
  
Her brow wrinkled. She shouldn't care if someone was in there killing him in his sleep, but for some reason she did, so she keyed his door open, her saber at the ready. When the door opened, all was quiet and still. It took a moment for the light from the corridor to filter into the room so she could see.  
  
"Stop!!" Jaina nearly jumped out of her skin before realizing that the shouts were coming from Kyp who was still somehow sound asleep.  
  
"Just great," Jaina mumbled grumpily to herself. "I'll never be able to get back to sleep, but he's out cold! Typical Kyp!" She started to go over and give him a hard shove to wake him up. "If one of us is going to lose sleep, it's not going to be me!" Before she reached his bed, however, he called out again.  
  
"No!! Don't hurt her! Don't hurt her! Mom!"  
  
Jaina froze right where she was, only a few feet from him. Was he dreaming about his mother? Jaina recalled all she knew of Kyp's past... how stormtroopers had invaded his boyhood home and taken his brother away while he and his parents had been sent to the spice mines on Kessel. Her father had recounted Kyp's history to her when she was younger and she remembered that Kyp's parents had later been executed. A sick feeling churned in her stomach. Had he witnessed his parents' deaths? Images of her own mother nearly butchered at the hands of the Yuuzhan Vong flashed in her mind.  
  
"Mom! Dad!" he continued. "No! Take me instead! Take me! I don't want to be alone!"  
  
Kyp was tossing fitfully on his bed and continued pleading in his sleep. He looked so helpless in the faint light that Jaina felt an odd urging in her gut. She guessed it was her femininity kicking in and the instinct to care for others weaker than she that made her do it. Instead of prodding him awake and giving him a piece of her mind for waking her up, she sat down on the side of his bed and gently grabbed his hand.  
  
"It's okay, Kyp," she said softly. She hated to see him like this... like a lost little boy that needed a hug. It was easier to think of him as a big jerk.  
  
As soon as her hand touched his, he threw both arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. Then he snuggled his head onto her lap, and she almost changed her mind. Rolling her eyes, she couldn't resist a grin.  
  
"If he only knew what he was doing," she mused. Next, she surprised herself yet again when she began smoothing back some of his hair that was hanging in his face. "It's okay," she whispered in his ear while gently caressing his face. Pulling her hand away with a tiny grimace, she realized that his face was wet. He was crying. Kyp Durron was crying! Never in a million years, she thought. Any other time and she would have happily rubbed his weakness into his face, but somehow, right now she couldn't bring herself to judge him. No, strangely, all she wanted to do was comfort him.  
  
Kyp continued to mumble, and Jaina only caught a word here and there. Finally, he settled down with his head still in her lap and his arm draped across her legs. Still, she didn't stop rubbing his face. The gesture was as calming for her as it was for him, apparently. Light from the hall was shining in on him and with her finger she began lightly tracing the side of his face admiring his handsome features.  
  
After a few seconds, she suddenly stopped her soft ministrations.  
  
//Why am I doing this?// she demanded of herself, but she was afraid to answer, so she started again.  
  
He was so different. Kyp Durron almost seemed like a normal person, and it made Jaina chuckle as she continued to study the sleeping man nestled close to her. For some reason, she started thinking about Kyp's life and tried for the first time to put herself in his place. True, she had been apart from her parents more often than not while she was growing up, but she always knew they were around somewhere--- unlike Kyp whose parents were killed when he was young. Then his brother had been taken away never to be seen again until it was too late. Jaina tried to imagine life without Jacen or Anakin, but couldn't and found she didn't want to. They had been there for each other when no one else was. If someone harmed one of them... well, they'd better not ever cross her path. The anger crept into her mind before she even realized it. The dark side was indeed fast and sneaky, so she fought against it with the warm memory of her recent family time on board the Errant Venture. Yes,  
she had to admit that Kyp's life had been very difficult, and if she had to deal with those heavy burdens she may have reacted in quite the same manner.  
  
//I can't believe I just thought that!// she exclaimed silently. It was all so humbling. For someone who had been to hell and back, Kyp actually hadn't turned out too horrible, really. True, he was arrogant and extremely self-assured, but in his own mind what he had been doing against the Vong was on the side of right. All of his actions, Jaina finally realized, had been his attempt to atone for his past mistakes all those years ago. Only no one had acknowledged any of the good he had done... not even her.  
  
On instinct, Jaina leaned down and kissed his temple tenderly. She didn't know why, only that she was compelled to do it. Kyp moaned a contented little sigh and snuggled in close again.  
  
"Oh, brother!" Jaina said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Kyp was starting to wake up. Last night had been horrible. The dream was back and more vividly real than ever. He remembered the stormtroopers bursting into their home, backhanding his mother several times before dragging her away. He had tried to stop them from hurting her, but he was too young and small to do any good. The pain still hurt as much if not more than it had on that fateful day.  
  
However, this time something had changed and the dream ended differently. Out of nowhere help had come and wrapped him in its comforting arms. Someone had cared about him and wiped away his tears, told him it would be okay. Then he had slept more soundly than he had in years.  
  
Before he opened his eyes, he got the sudden feeling he wasn't alone. Jolting upright in bed, he searched the room. No one else was there. His brow wrinkled in frustration. His Jedi senses wouldn't lie. Someone had been here, he was certain. Looking down at the pillow on the empty side, he noticed that it definitely appeared to be matted down. Picking it up, Kyp brought it to his nose and breathed in deeply.  
  
Jaina.  
  
He'd recognize her scent anywhere. Whatever shampoos and soaps she used, they were permanently imprinted upon his mind. But why did his pillow smell like her? Why would she have been in his bed? And why the sith didn't he remember it if she was?  
  
Well, he'd just go find out. He got out of bed and pulled on a clean t-shirt. After the way their conversation had ended the night before, she probably wouldn't be in a very good mood, but then he wasn't either, so let the chips fall where they may. He just wanted to make sure he hadn't missed anything.  
  
He walked across the hall to her quarters and knocked several times without an answer. Kyp had never been a patient man and wasn't about to start.  
  
"Jaina!" he pounded. "Open this door!" Pause. No answer again. "Jaina!" Still no answer. He was partly furious and partly concerned that something might be wrong, so he keyed the door open not knowing what to expect.  
  
Just as Kyp bounded through the door, Jaina walked out of the refresher... wrapped in nothing but a towel. Both froze in their tracks, and Kyp's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.  
  
"Hey," Jaina offered softly with a little wave while her other hand struggled to keep the towel in place. Finally regaining some kind of composure, Kyp spun around away from her.  
  
"Sithspit, Jaina! Put some clothes on!"  
  
Jaina immediately felt her blood begin to boil. How dare he come in here like this?! "Well, that's just what I was about to do before you barged in here! You're just lucky I had a towel on!"  
  
Unbidden images flooded Kyp's mind, and he knew if he didn't leave soon, he'd need another cold shower... the second in two days. "Sorry," he muttered with his back still facing her.  
  
"What did you want anyway?" she asked, making sure to stand still and keep a firm grip on the towel.  
  
Kyp swallowed hard. "Um, I, uh, I was just wondering if you were... if you had been in my room last night."  
  
//Sith!!// Jaina felt like banging her head against the wall. It was just a good thing that he wasn't looking at her or else he'd see how guilty she was. For some reason, she didn't want to reveal that she had seen him in such an awkward position, so she'd play it cool.  
  
"Your room? Yeah, right," she managed to spit out in a fair facsimile of her usual contempt for him. "Um, why would you even think that I would be in your room?" She was fishing for clues as to how much he knew.  
  
Kyp was too flustered to think straight. Jaina... in a towel... only feet away from him. It was too much. "No... no reason. I'll, uh, see you later."  
  
Jaina watched as he maneuvered himself clumsily out of the room. Was he embarrassed?, she wondered. Her gaze lowered to her towel, and a smile spread across her face. Had she shaken the mighty Kyp Durron by the hint of nudity? For the first time she felt a little like a woman. Not a girl. Not a pilot. Not a Jedi... but a woman. And she liked it!  
  
Humming some old Corellian tune her father often sang, Jaina casually took her time getting dressed. 


	7. The Climb

Chapter 7--The Climb...  
  
The next week passed without too much incident. They tracked down two Jedi and got them headed safely toward the Errant Venture. Kyp was managing to keep things low key and professional between he and Jaina. He figured that was best. However, trying not to think of her standing in nothing but a towel was more difficult than he'd ever admit. To circumvent those unsettling thoughts, he tried replacing visions of her with a Gammorean, and it helped somewhat. But each time she leaned over him to get something and he smelled her fresh scent, or whenever they accidentally brushed past one another in the cockpit, he was finding it harder and harder to envision a pig in a bikini.  
  
Jaina, on the other hand, was reveling in her newfound sense of womanhood. She had noticed Kyp's change toward her and actually found it quite amusing. Although she hadn't yet decided how best to use her new `power', she did get a kick out of watching him blush anytime she got close. She found herself finding more and more reasons to get near him so that she could watch his reaction. Somewhere along the way, though, Jaina was beginning to more willingly take notice of Kyp's various `masculine qualities'---- like the way his clothes hugged him in all the right places and how his hair sometimes fell into his eyes and he'd try in vain to blow it away... or the one dimple that showed up whenever he smiled or the wicked gleam he'd get in his eyes when he was ready to say something unexpected.  
  
Jaina kept telling herself that she was only noticing all of those things because she was bored and he was the only other person around, but she knew the truth. If it had been Lowie or anyone else, she wouldn't be paying such close attention to the way he swaggered so confidently when he walked or how his bottom lip just begged to be---  
  
No... despite her best efforts, she was becoming attracted to Kyp Durron and was maybe even beginning to like him.  
  
Kyp watched her as she skillfully settled their ship into a small clearing in the middle of a rather dense forest. The vegetation would work well as camouflage while they were away.  
  
"Tell me again why we have to land way out here," Jaina asked still keeping her full concentration on landing perfectly.  
  
"Peace Brigade. They were crawling all over the spaceport. By coming all the way out here, we avoid any unnecessary confrontations."  
  
Jaina glanced over at him with a smirk. "I thought you liked hitting things head-on."  
  
"Yeah, well, that was before---," then he stopped mid-sentence and looked away.  
  
No way was she going to let him off the hook. Curiosity had her by the nose. "Before what?"  
  
He sighed and then turned back to her with a serious look on his face. "Before YOU."  
  
An awkward pause lingered in the air while Jaina tried to recover from the implications of those two words. Kyp, sensing something, quickly added, "Before you became my responsibility and your father threatened to feed me to the Vong if I let anything happen to you."  
  
"Oh," Jaina muttered before returning to the ship controls, but not before Kyp noticed the crestfallen look in her eyes.  
  
//Is she disappointed?// he wondered. The moment that thought popped in his mind another one was right on its tail. Part of him wanted to sweep her into his arms and declare how important she was to him... how he'd never be able to live if something happened to her. But he didn't. He couldn't. He was Kyp Durron... renowned for remaining unattached and aloof.  
  
//I hate this!// he exclaimed silently. //I hate feeling so bound to someone else... to be accountable.// For so many years he had sworn off relationships thinking they only caused one to be weak... and he had been right. Never had he felt so vulnerable. He didn't want to need anyone, but he did.  
  
He needed Jaina Solo.  
  
"You're sure he's out here?" Jaina's voice jerked him out of his silent misery.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"The Jedi we're looking for," Jaina added with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Jonik? Oh... yeah. He's out here. I sensed him as soon as we hit orbit. He's pretty easy to read in the Force."  
  
Jaina recalled how Kyp had drifted off into a meditative state once they neared the planet, and it had only taken a few moments before he was positive that they were in the right place. It was actually rather amazing how easily Kyp could sense things through the Force. However, it only brought to light how lacking her own Jedi skills were. She was tempted to ask him to show her how, but her foolish pride wouldn't allow it... not yet anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you kidding me?!" Jaina looked up the side of the cliff face tilting her head back in a vain effort to see the top. "You're telling me we have to climb all the way to the top of this thing using nothing but our hands? Why didn't we just fly the ship up there? It would have been a whole lot easier."  
  
Kyp gazed at her out of the corner of his eye as he took off his cape and secured it into his pack. He couldn't help but smirk as she stared in disbelief at the rocky wall.  
  
At least they had finally gotten past the `cold-shoulder' phase that had lasted several days after their `conversation.' Jaina was now talking to him, if only on an as needed basis. They had already rescued two Jedi and sent them on their way to the Errant Venture to meet with Luke. Finding this latest Jedi, however, was proving to be more difficult than the others.  
  
"Afraid of a little hard work, Miss Solo?" he teased. She looked over at him and snarled her nose. He chuckled. "Well, with the Peace Brigade becoming quite active on this world, if we landed our ship too close to Jonik's hiding place, we might put him in danger. Forgive me if I'm wrong, but that might not be a `good' thing. Make sense?"  
  
Jaina mulled it over for only a second. "Yes, it makes sense. It's just not going to be fun. I'd rather be flying my X-wing." She pulled off her flight jacket and stuffed it into her bag. Then taking a deep breath and another look up at the obstacle awaiting her, she turned to Kyp and smiled. "All right. I can do this. Let's go."  
  
Kyp fought back a smile. * Sith, she's beautiful! * he thought to himself. Her thick brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a few curly strands hung loosely framing her face which was a bit flushed from the heat of the planet's atmosphere.   
  
* Cut it out, Durron! * he ordered himself. He had been trying to convince himself that the only interest he had in Jaina Solo was to gain her forgiveness and finish this mission. Anything else was off-limits, not to mention impossible. However, the more time he spent with her, despite her apparent loathing, the more he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Yeah, she was young. Yeah, she and her whole family despised him. Yeah, he was a fool for even thinking and hoping... but sithspit! He just couldn't help himself. Every molecule in his body was drawn to her, and he wasn't sure what to do about it.  
  
They started making their way up the cliff using what footholds they could find along with a few thick vines that crept up the rocky face. Kyp stayed ahead of Jaina, blazing a path for her to follow. While he kept his concentration on keeping firm grips, he also focused on her, making sure she was close behind. He was confident that should she slip he could use the Force to catch her, but it would be very draining and he might not be strong enough for whatever might come next. He hadn't told her about every single danger that lurked on this planet, but sometimes ignorance was bliss.  
  
"What was that?" Jaina asked, stopping right where she was.  
  
"What was what?" Kyp replied as he continued climbing. Just then, a terrible screech pierced the air around them and he froze in place.  
  
"That!!!" she yelled.  
  
Kyp knew instantly what it was, and he knew what they had to do. The screeching was getting louder which meant the danger was getting closer.  
  
"Get up here, NOW!" he ordered.  
  
Jaina started to refuse out of habit, but something about the urgent tone of his voice made her obey without question. She scrambled up to meet him on a small ledge. As soon as her second foot settled on the rock, he grabbed her arm and slammed her back against the cliff. The pain shot through her shoulders and stars flashed before her eyes.  
  
"Ow!! What the--!"  
  
"Shh!" he commanded. "Don't--move." He was facing her, their bodies pressed firmly together... too firmly for Jaina's liking. His arms were braced around her, and her face was crammed right into his chest just below his neck. Just as she was ready to push him away and give him a piece of her mind, she heard it again--- the terrible screeching.  
  
"What... what is that?" she whispered. He lowered his mouth to her ear very cautiously, and his breath sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
"That is a Teryl, and it could rip us apart in a matter of seconds with its twelve-inch talons."  
  
Jaina swallowed hard. "Oh."  
  
"Luckily for us, they hunt by sensing motion only. They don't have very good eyesight, but if we start moving, we're as good as dead."  
  
Just then they felt the rush of air from flapping wings and both froze completely when another scream erupted right behind Kyp's back. Jaina slowly moved her eyes to the right and caught a glimpse of the beast. It looked harmless enough... IF you ignored the razor sharp beak, the huge cavernous mouth, and not to mention, those twelve-inch talons at the end of each of its four arms and legs. It was so close to them that Jaina could swear she smelled what it had eaten for breakfast.  
  
"C-can that th-thing smell us?" she whispered as she struggled to remain absolutely still. The beast was backing away and seemed to be searching the wall.  
  
"No," Kyp replied confidently, "at least, I don't think so." He was also struggling to keep his balance on the tiny ledge. He was already crushed up against Jaina as tightly as was humanly possible. If he had been any closer, he'd have been behind her. Sensing her fear, he sent a calming to her through the Force. She started to relax a little, he could feel it, but it didn't last long.  
  
"Cut it out, Kyp!" she muttered lowly. "I don't need or want your help."  
  
He couldn't help but grin. She was definitely stubborn. He liked that quality in a woman, he mused, but quickly corrected himself. * Jaina Solo is not a woman. She's just a kid.* He watched her face as she stared daggers at him before turning away. Her eyes were such a rich brown, and he discovered a tiny little freckle right under the corner of her left eye. Only someone this close to her would even notice it. He found himself wondering if any other men had ever had the chance.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed quietly. Kyp followed her gaze to his left where he found the teryl rearing up and then diving beak first at the rock face. The collision didn't even phase it. It backed up and made another dive, this time so close to the two Jedi that the edge of the creature's wing grazed Kyp's arm. Using the Force, he managed to keep his balance, but just barely. They had to get off of the canyon wall before the monster's next dive left if with a beak full of Jedi.  
  
"Jaina," Kyp whispered in her ear. She raised her eyes to look into his, and what he found there blew him away. Her look was one of complete trust... something he wasn't quite used to. She was counting on him to get them out of this. "If we don't get off of this ledge soon, we're going to be that thing's lunch. But I have a plan."  
  
"Okay," she agreed eagerly, as she nervously kept tabs on the flying beast.  
  
"All right. I need you to get my lightsaber. It's clipped on my belt."  
  
"But I'll have to move in order to get it. Moving is not a `good thing', remember?" Jaina wasn't looking so trusting now. She sighed. "If only I was like Jacen," she continued, more to herself than to Kyp. "He could convince it to go away, no sweat."  
  
"Well, you're not Jacen, and I have to admit I'm glad," Kyp added with a twinkle in his eyes, "because being pressed up against his body this close would be a bit... awkward."  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes but couldn't help letting slip a smile. "What do I do?" she conceded.  
  
"Slide your hand down between us and unclip my saber. When you've got it, I'll jump over to that vine," he darted his eyes off to the side, "lure the teryl over here, and then you can finish it off. Quick and easy."  
  
"I'm supposed to kill it?"  
  
Now Kyp rolled his eyes. "Unless you have a better idea?" Just then the teryl made another dive that was too close for comfort, making Jaina's mind up for her.  
  
"All right! All right!" she replied. Slowly, she began sliding her hand down Kyp's chest toward his belt trying to hide all movement from the teryl. All professionalism was thrown out the door. He struggled desperately to keep his heart from racing wildly at her touch and thought a little levity might help.  
  
"Why, Jaina, I had no idea you could be so gentle," he teased.  
  
"You're enjoying this way too much, Durron," she said. Secretly, she hoped he was enjoying it because, despite the fact her life was presently in danger, she couldn't help but be somehow aroused by his closeness and the feel of his taut chest beneath her hand.  
  
His eyebrow shot up. "It appears the feeling is mutual, Solo," he quipped with a roguish grin.  
  
How did he do that?!, Jana thought to herself. She could feel her face heating up under his gaze.  
  
"I do believe you're blushing," he whispered huskily in her ear.  
  
"Shut up!" she replied as her hand found his weapon and unclipped it. "Okay. I've got it."  
  
Kyp grinned before changing back into business mode. "All right. We go on three. Make your first slash count, or you may be finishing this mission alone."  
  
"Don't tempt me," she said, unable to resist.  
  
Kyp offered one more smile before starting his count. "One... two... THREE!"  
  
He leapt to the side and grabbed hold of a nearby vine. Meanwhile, the teryl had taken immediate action and was rearing up for its deadly dive. Jaina snapped on Kyp's lightsaber, and then shot a look back at him trying desperately to get to another, sturdier vine since his first was just about to tear apart. She heard the snap of the final thread and screamed before she could think.  
  
"Kyp!"   
  
Luckily, he had gotten hold of the other vine in time, and Jaina felt a quick flash of relief.  
  
"Jaina!" Kyp yelled. Jaina turned back just in time to see the teryl coming right at them. She raised the saber and swung on instinct, then watched, as if in slow motion, the teryl's head jettison off of its body. Several spurts of blood splattered on her as she watched the two parts of the beast hurtle down toward the bottom of the canyon floor. She was breathing heavily watching the animal's descent as if it was all just a crazy dream. Finally, she snapped out of it and clicked the lightsaber off.  
  
"Whew!" Kyp exclaimed. "You okay?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah... yeah, I'm okay," gradually turning to look at her companion. "Let's just get to the top of this thing before I have to--," she paused for a second and a wicked grin spread across her face, "before I have to touch your lightsaber again." Then she casually tossed his weapon over to him and turned to climb. * Did I really just say that?* she wondered.  
  
After Kyp's jaw returned from somewhere around his ankles, he, too, started to climb. Something within him couldn't just ignore a statement like that, however. "Well, Solo, I didn't mind you touching my lightsaber at all. In fact, you're welcome to it any time. All you have to do is ask."  
  
Jaina stifled a chuckle. "Oh please!" she managed as she kept on climbing.  
  
TBC... 


	8. Messages

Chapter 8...  
  
"We're here. What d'ya got?" Han Solo asked his brother-in-law as he and his wife walked through the door of the communications room of the Errant Venture.  
  
Luke Skywalker looked up with a smile. "A message from Jaina and Kyp. I thought you'd want to see it."  
  
Leia's face lit up at the mention of her daughter's name. It had been over three weeks since the girl had been gone, and this was the first holo-transmission they had received. The thought of her headstrong Jaina being stuck with the nefarious Kyp Durron and his often offensive personality troubled Leia. She knew her girl was strong, but even Kyp was enough to push someone over the edge. Jaina had been devastated when Luke had assigned her this mission.  
  
Just then, Anakin and Jacen burst into the room. "Did we miss it?" Anakin asked. "Aunt Mara said you got a message from Jaina."  
  
"No, you're just in time," Luke added before punching the button to start the message. He had to stifle a chuckle as he wondered how they would react.  
  
At first the image was fuzzy, but soon cleared into a sharp holo of Jaina... and she was smiling.  
  
"Hey, guys!" she started off cheerfully. "Just reporting in... plus I wanted to say hi!" Suddenly, Kyp's face popped into the image right behind Jaina's shoulder and all of the watchers nearly jumped.  
  
"Hey!" he said, also with a smile on his face, then he popped back out.  
  
Jaina turned her head to the side as if looking at him. "Clear out!" she said teasingly. "You'll get your chance in a minute." She reverted her attention back to the small group and continued. If she had actually been there in the room, she would have noticed four very confused family members who were all looking at each other without knowing what to say. This was not what they had expected.  
  
"Um, everything's going pretty good. We've found five hidden Jedi, hopefully they've all made it to you by now. The Peace Brigade are crawling all over space out here, but we haven't had any real run-ins with them yet. Kyp'll fill you in on all the details in just a few minutes."  
  
Luke wondered if anyone else noticed how her eyes softened and her voice changed when she said Kyp's name. Before she had basically spat it out with all the contempt she could muster, but now...  
  
"How is baby Ben? And the rest of you? I hope we get a message back soon. We're getting a little lonely out here, but, Uncle Luke, you'll be glad to hear that I am getting in some training. Kyp's teaching me."  
  
Again, four sets of mouths nearly dropped to the floor.  
  
"He's what?!" Han exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh!" Leia ordered.  
  
Jaina was still talking. "... doing some lightsaber training, which Anakin knows I desperately need. And Kyp's also been teaching me some great meditation techniques."  
  
"Is that what they're calling it nowadays?" Han interrupted again.  
  
"Han!" Leia growled and shot him a look to kill. The realization of what he said took a few seconds to firmly take root in Jacen's and Anakin's minds, but take root it did.  
  
"Aw! No way!" Anakin shouted. "Jaina hates him. She'd never... You don't think---?" but Jacen didn't allow him to finish. The older boy slapped a hand over his brother's mouth.  
  
"Of course not. Now shut up."  
  
They looked back to Jaina again. "Uncle Luke," she paused. "You were right about everything. I did have some getting over stuff I needed to do." Then she chuckled. "And that hairy spider story... so true! Things are much more bearable now that you `locked me in my room.'"  
  
"What? What's she talking about, Luke?" Han asked.  
  
Luke grinned. "It was just a little something I told her to make it easier for her. No harm done."  
  
"Anyway, I'm going to go and let Kyp get on to give you all the details." Her eyes lit up right before she continued. "I have to get ready for some more training! I love you guys and I hope to see you soon." Then Jaina slid out of the picture and was replaced by a grinning Kyp Durron.  
  
As he proceeded to give the pertinent information to Luke, the four Solos stood around rather befuddled, not knowing what to make of Jaina's message.  
  
"Well," Leia began, "she sounded fine." The three men glared at her.  
  
"Was that really Jaina because she sure didn't seem like the same sister I bid farewell to a few weeks ago," Anakin said. "She almost seemed... happy to be stuck with Kyp."  
  
"No, she's NOT happy," Jacen asserted. "She's probably just being... diplomatic, right, Mom?"  
  
Leia almost laughed at the denial oozing from Jaina's twin. "Sure, honey." Han glanced down at his wife and a knowing look passed between them. They knew all too well that spending so much time alone with someone could drastically change your relationship... just like it had for them all those years ago after fleeing Hoth.  
  
Han was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded. "I... I gotta get out of here," he said, then he turned around and left the room.  
  
"What's wrong with Dad?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Oh, he's just growing up," Leia quipped as she shot a small grin to her brother.  
  
"Huh?" the boy questioned.  
  
The sizzle of clashing lightsabers electrified the air in the cargo hold that had been transformed into a Jedi training room. Jaina was matching Kyp blow for blow and loving every minute of it. She could feel that she was much stronger now than at their first duel, and the confidence surged through her veins. A few more swings and a force push landed Kyp flat on his backside. He chuckled and raised his hands in surrender.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I give!"  
  
Jaina stood staring down at him with a smug look of satisfaction on her face and her lightsaber thrumming in her hand. Even though she knew he still wasn't throwing his full powers at her, he had been forced to up the amount of effort he exerted each time they fought.  
  
// What a rush!// Jaina thought. Every practice session she was getting better, pushing him and herself harder and harder. Although she'd never admit it to him, Kyp was actually turning out to be a good teacher... but he was still pretty cocky.  
  
Switching off her saber, she offered a hand to help him up. Brushing his hands off on his pants, he grinned widely.  
  
"Impressive... most impressive," he nodded eyeing her with satisfaction.  
  
"I'm getting good, aren't I?" she asked rhetorically. She already knew the answer, but to hear him say he was impressed filled Jaina with a pride she hadn't known she possessed.  
  
"Yeah, you are. You must have a really great teacher," he added with a wink. He liked getting her going and knew this would do it.  
  
A witty comeback was right on the tip of her tongue, but she held it back and replaced it with something else that caught them both off guard.  
  
"Yeah, I do," she said sincerely. The shocked look on Kyp's face matched the way her insides felt right at that moment. Hadn't she just told herself she would never tell him anything like that? Now here she was practically bearing her soul. Kyp Durron made her do all kinds of crazy things.  
  
"Well," he finally managed to get out, "that was unexpected. Jaina Solo complimenting the bane of her existence. I'm... uh, I'm flattered."  
  
Now things were suddenly very awkward and Jaina avoided eye contact at all costs. "Just don't get too used to it," she said trying to sound tough.  
  
Kyp hid a grin. "Oh, I won't," he affirmed, "but at least give me a few moments to enjoy it just this once."  
  
Jaina laughed before she could stop herself. He really wasn't so bad.  
  
"Why don't you act this way around anyone else? You're really kind of funny," she said, "but everyone thinks that you're--"  
  
"That I'm what?" Kyp interrupted with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Jaina hesitated for a moment. Surely he already knew what everyone else thought about him. "Um, that you're, um, super-intense, serious, vigilante guy."  
  
Now Kyp laughed a deep, full laugh that was contagious. Soon Jaina was laughing again.  
  
"That's ripe!" he muttered in between chuckles. After a few deep breaths, he regained some calm. "Well, then, my plan has worked," he said in a mock evil voice while wickedly rubbing his hands together.  
  
Jaina looked at him as if he had three heads. "What `plan'?"  
  
"Think about it, Jaina. If people thought I was a big goof-off they wouldn't take me as seriously as they do now, which truth be told, isn't much to begin with."  
  
Jaina scoffed. "No, truth be told, they might think you're a little more `human' than they do now. Would that be so bad? To have people actually care about you?"  
  
Kyp's face suddenly transformed into something she hadn't seen since their first conversation when he had gotten angry at her accusations. "I don't want anyone to care about me," he stated flatly. Then he pushed past her and left the room. Jaina stared at the door in silence for a minute trying to comprehend this complicated man and his ridiculous beliefs.  
  
"You may not want it, Kyp Durron, but you sure do need it."  
  
"Hi, honey," Leia's image said with a warm, motherly smile. "Hi, Kyp," she added with a little less enthusiasm.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart," Han piped in. Jaina was very excited to have received a message back so soon after the one she sent. Even though she was becoming more comfortable around Kyp, nothing could take the place of being with your family. They always made her feel special.  
  
"Your father and I just had to send you a quick little message for your birthday. We wish we could be with you, but it looks like that's not going to happen."  
  
Kyp looked curiously at Jaina. "Birthday, huh?"  
  
Jaina shrugged. "I'd forgotten all about it, to tell you the truth."  
  
Han popped back into the holo. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We're gong to have a nice party for you when you get back. I'd never forget about my little girl," he added with his trademark lopsided grin.  
  
"Oh, brother," Jaina groaned with her head in her hands. Kyp just chuckled.  
  
"Maybe they'll have party hats and play `pin the ears on the gundaark'," he suggested.  
  
"Shut up!" she shot at him.  
  
"Anyway, dear," Leia continued, "Ben is growing like crazy! You won't recognize him when you get back. And everyone else is fine, too. We just miss you."  
  
A small smile spread across Jaina's face. Despite their differences over the years, she still loved her mother and knew that she felt the same.  
  
Again, Han was back in the picture. "Yeah, we miss you. Kid, you better be taking care of her." Kyp straightened up at the mention of Han's nickname for him. "And, uh, take it easy on the training, all right? You don't want to wear yourself out or anything." Leia pushed Han out of the way.  
  
"I don't believe you," she muttered under her breath. "Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about. We love you, honey. Be safe and happy birthday." Then the image faded.  
  
Jaina slumped back into her seat and let out a deep sigh. Seeing her parents only made her more homesick. Kyp sensed it and felt compelled to make her feel better.  
  
"So, you're having a birthday soon."  
  
"Yeah... in two days," she replied with another sigh.  
  
"How old will you be?--- twelve?" he teased.  
  
Jaina shot him a look to kill. "Very funny. No, I'll be nineteen."  
  
"Nineteen, huh? Wow... I don't even remember nineteen."  
  
"Yeah, you are pretty old," Jaina added playfully.  
  
Kyp was happy to sense her mood lightening. "Hey! I may be old, but this Jedi's still got it where it counts."  
  
"And where would that be?... the ego?" She was enjoying herself far too much.  
  
Kyp chuckled again, that deep, sexy laugh that made Jaina's stomach do flips. "Good one, Solo," he admitted, and she patted herself on the back.  
  
"You're lucky, you know that, don't you?" he said. Jaina scrunched her nose up not having the foggiest idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Having parents who care so much about you. You're really blessed."  
  
//Whoa! He's serious!// Jaina thought. "Yeah, I am."  
  
"You're dad's still big into your mom even after all these years. They remind me of my parents... what I remember of them anyway."  
  
Contemplative Kyp... this was interesting.  
  
"Will you... will you tell me about them?" Jaina asked softly.  
  
Kyp looked at her and she saw something new there. It reminded her of how vulnerable he had been the night she held him during his nightmare. Then he looked away and stared straight ahead.  
  
"My dad adored my mom. In his eyes, she was perfect. He treated her like a queen, and he always told me that was how a woman should be treated. And Mom, she loved him just as much. They were great together."  
  
Jaina reached out and gently took his hand in hers. Kyp looked at her questioningly. "I'm so sorry, Kyp. I wish they were still here for you." His gaze softened toward her as did his heart. How in the Force could he keep fighting his feelings about her when she continued to blow him away like this?  
  
"Thank you, Jaina," he said in a whisper. "I wish they were here, too." Then he pulled her hand to his lips and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles. "They would have liked you," he said after a few seconds.  
  
Jaina's hand was still tingling from the feel of his warm lips, and she was speechless. Their eyes locked and she felt her heart speed up. Kyp felt himself slowly losing control and tried desperately to think of that Gammorean again. If he didn't get a grip soon, he might do something they'd both regret.  
  
"So, you've got a birthday coming up," he finally said as he let go of her hand.  
  
"Yeah," she muttered softly looking away from him to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"I mean, it's your birthday, and we need to do something for you. We're not too far out to stop somewhere and do a little celebrating. Now granted, it probably won't be as fun as the party you'll get from your family, but I can't let you miss out. It's your birthday!"  
  
"No, really, you don't have to do anything," Jaina insisted, even though his offer was flattering. "I'll be okay. It's just another day."  
  
"Sithspit! I'm taking you out. We'll find someplace nice to eat. I mean, aren't you getting tired of ship rations? I am. Then after a nice dinner, we'll do whatever you want... paint the town red or whatever your favorite color is."  
  
Jaina stared at the man across from her. "You're serious?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm serious!," he declared. "You deserve it. You've managed to put up with me for several weeks now without trying to kill me--that I know of anyway. Let me do this for you, Jaina," he gently insisted. "It's my way of saying I'm sorry."  
  
"You're sorry? For what?"  
  
Kyp grabbed her hand and took a deep breath. "For that whole worldship deal. It's been laying heavy on my mind ever since it happened, and I hate myself for it. I shouldn't have lied to you. You didn't deserve to be treated like that. It's the one thing I've regretted about that whole incident. Seeing your face after you figured it all out was almost more than I could bear. So, let me do this for you."  
  
Jaina's head swirled with all of the words he had just spoken. They were what she had been longing to hear, but she was surprised to find that she hadn't needed to hear them after all. In her heart, she had already forgiven him somewhere along the way. Maybe it happened the night she held him in her arms while he dreamed about terrifying things... she didn't know for sure, but it didn't matter.  
  
"All right, Kyp," she agreed. "It sounds great, but---," she paused as she slowly stood and leaned down by his ear, "you just gave me the only present I wanted." Then she tenderly kissed his cheek. "Good night."  
  
Kyp watched her exit the cockpit with a look of wonder on his face. It had happened. She had forgiven him, and it felt like a ton had been lifted off of his heart. He had accomplished what he set out to do... so why did something still feel incomplete? Why did he still feel like he wanted more? 


	9. Suspicion

Chapter 9----

The next day and a half passed entirely too slowly for Jaina.  Ever since Kyp had apologized and promised to take her out for her birthday, a growing sense of anxiousness swelled in her gut.  She kept trying to deny her burgeoning feelings for the Jedi, but it was becoming pointless.  Seeing him every time she turned around, hearing silly little stories about his boyhood, knowing that deep down he was really just someone who wanted to be cared for… it was too much, and her defenses were quickly crumbling.

But it wasn't so bad, was it?

She was almost certain that he was having some of those same feelings for her, even though he never came right out and said anything.  There was something in the way he looked at her… like he was committing her face to his mind and heart forever… that warmed her from her head to her toes and back again.  The possibilities of what might happen whirled around inside her… hence, the anxiety knot in her stomach.

It only got worse when the new planet appeared in the viewport.  Kyp had been here before years ago and said he knew of a great Corellian restaurant where they could eat dinner.  She thought it was very considerate of him to choose something so familiar to her since she was so far away from any family on this special day.  _Another point in the 'Kyp's okay' column_, she thought.  This was getting a little bit scary… all these crazy feelings, and she was keeping score!

"Are you hungry?" he asked from the pilot's chair.  He had refused to let her fly.  "You are not lifting a finger today.  It's your birthday," he had said.  "You just sit back and be pampered."

Yeah, things were getting scary all right!

"Yes, I'm famished," she replied.  "I'm definitely ready for a good, home cooked meal."

"Well, you'd better be.  If this place is like I remember, the portions are big enough to stuff a Wookie!" 

Her head shot up as she looked at him, a pained expression on her face. He immediately apologized.   
  
"I'm sorry, that wasn't very thoughtful of me. I didn't mean to...to.." he stuttered.   
  
After the initial sting of the memory of Chewie began to wear off, she assured him that it wasn't his fault.

They cleared the planet's security and were Okayed for landing within the hour.  With each passing minute, Jaina's nervousness grew until she thought she might burst.  _**Take a deep breath and calm down, Solo!**_ she ordered herself.  She had been calmer in the middle of a Vong space fight than she was right now, and it was only dinner!

Both were awkwardly quiet when they left the ship.  Jaina had put on her best flight suit, a charming shade of tan, and Kyp had put on a rather nice dark blue shirt that Jaina didn't recall ever seeing him wear before.  With his usual black pants, boots and cape, he actually looked rather dashing.  And Jaina could swear she smelled a hint of something spicy and musky… cologne?  That brought a smile to her face, but she still avoided looking at him.  The idea that he was going to all this trouble for her was not only flattering but also humbling.

As they exited the hangar and headed into the city, Jaina noticed several females rake a glance over her handsome companion.  Frowning, she looked down at her own attire and made a decision right there and then to do something about it.  It was her birthday, for Force sake!  She SHOULD look a little nicer than usual.

Walking down a crowded city street, Jaina searched for some sign of a fashionable shop while trying not to let on how desperate she was.  Kyp would occasionally glance over with a kind smile or offer some inane comment on the local history of Gupta, their current host planet.  She would giggle—and kick herself for sounding so silly—and then it would get quiet again.

Finally, out of the corner of her eye, Jaina found it… the shop that would be her salvation… Madam F'an-see's.  The sign in the window said they did it all—fashionable clothes and full-service beauty salon.  Just what she needed.

Kyp noticed the boy across the street even before he was close enough to make out the kid's face.  The Jedi master had a sense about these things.  He could pick them out from a mile away.  Soon enough the evidence he really didn't need anyway played out right in front of him.  With the skill of a much older and experienced pickpocket, the young boy smoothly and swiftly relieved an older gentleman of his credit wallet.

He'd need to move quickly before the boy left of his own accord or was lead away in restraining cuffs.  However, first he'd have to find a way to get Jaina out of the way for a while.  This was something he'd rather do alone.

They turned to each other at the same time.

"Kyp—"

"Jaina—"

They both chuckled.

"Ladies first," he said with a slight bow.

Jaina's stomach got that tickly feeling again.  "Thanks," she replied shyly.  "Um, I'm just going to, uh, go into that shop and maybe get myself a little something.  Do you mind?"

"No!  Of course not.  You deserve it."  He looked nervously back across the street to see if the boy was still there.  He was, and Kyp searched the storefronts to find an excuse to leave Jaina.  "Um, I'm just going to go get a…." he paused looking for a few seconds, "… a drink at that, um… cantina over there."  He pointed to a seedy looking establishment with no windows.

Jaina eyed him curiously.  "You're going into that place?"  He nodded.  "Well, then, you're braver than I thought!"

He grinned. As he turned to leave he glanced back over his shoulder.  "Just come on over when you're finished.  Then we'll find that little Corellian restaurant and get some dinner."  With that, he offered a quick wink and was gone.

Jaina, still nervous about what she was about to do, took a deep breath and entered the shop to throw herself on the mercy of Madam F'an-see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kyp knew just how to handle this. He would have to be inconspicuous so as not to draw the boy's attention and send him fleeing in the opposite direction. However, the Jedi was confident, as usual, that he would succeed. How many would this make?... a dozen?

He chuckled at the irony... Kyp's 'dozen.' 

Pulling the hood of his cape over his head, Kyp started toward the corner where the boy was casually leaning against the wall of a vacant building sizing up his future victims. *Clever little bugger,* Kyp thought as he studied the boy's eyes. He could respect that.

People continued passing the child without paying much attention to him. A few offered disgusted looks but little else. Kyp pretended to be studying the display in a nearby store window while keeping all of his Jedi senses focused on the boy. Now he was close enough to see what the kid looked like. If ever the term 'scruffy-looking' could be used, it was in the case of the ragamuffin standing just feet away from him. Kyp guessed him to be around ten standard years old. His red hair was tousled and matted, and his round face sported about a million freckles, it seemed. He wasn't very tall, even for his age, but Kyp could tell the boy's sharp mind made up for any lack in physical stature.

A sudden tingle in the Force alerted the Jedi that the boy was ready to make his next move. He had straightened and taken a few steps to the end of the sidewalk, trying not to make it obvious that the posh-looking Kuat walking towards him was about to become his next prey. Once the man passed where the boy stood, the little thief spun around and reached for the small pouch hanging from the alien's belt. What the boy didn't expect, however, was the hand that shot out of nowhere and jerked him into the narrow alley between the two buildings.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" the boy shouted as Kyp pushed the boy up against a wall. The Jedi kept a firm grip on the boy's arm as he leaned down to be eye level with the young thief.

"I'm the one who should be asking that question," Kyp stated firmly.   

The boy narrowed his gaze and snarled his nose before looking away.  "Humph!" he grunted.

"You could get in a lot of trouble for what you were about to do, kid," Kyp continued.  The boy refused to look at him, and, frustrated, Kyp let go of his grip on the boy's arm.  "Do your parents know where you are?  That you're out here stealing on the streets?"

"I don't have any parents," the boy mumbled angrily under his breath.

//Just as I suspected,// Kyp thought.  Now he knew what his next step would be.

"Well, then, there's no one to get you out of the mess you're about to find yourself in, now is there?"  Kyp tried to maintain a menacing expression as the boy's eyes widened to half the size of his face.

"You—you're gonna turn me in?"  The boy's voice was no longer so smug.

"What other choice do I have?" Kyp questioned.

Now the boy's expression was pleading.  "Mister… I-I wasn't hurting anybody.  And I promise I won't do it anymore."  With that vow, he used his finger to criss-cross his heart as a display of his sincerity.

Kyp had to admit guiltily that he was kind of enjoying this.  He paused and rubbed his chin just to make the boy sweat a bit more.

"What's your name, kid?" he finally asked.

"Um… Kai, sir," he answered, still unsure of Kyp's intention.

"Well, Kai, for some reason, I don't seem to believe you, and that presents me with quite a dilemma.  I just can't let you go and continue this life of crime."  Kyp paused dramatically as if deep in thought.  "Hmm?… Is there some kind of orphanage or home for wayward boys in town?  I could—"

"No!!" Kai shouted without even letting Kyp finish his last sentence.  "Please, mister, don't turn me over to anybody around here.  Kids without families end up… 'missing.'"  He motioned for Kyp to lean down and then whispered, "Some say it's the Vong.  Have you ever heard of them?"

Kyp stifled a chuckle.  "Yeah, I have."  He had the boy right where he wanted him now… or so he thought.

Kai looked deep into Kyp's eyes, and the Jedi could sense the terror hiding behind those baby blues.

"Then you know, right?… what they do to people?" Kai added with a shaky voice.

Memories of a savagely tortured Wurth Skidder flashed painfully in Kyp's mind, but he quickly forced them out.  "Yes, Kai.  I know what they do to people."  He felt the anger seeping in and fought it down.  The darkness wouldn't win.  Never again.

Enough playing around.

Kyp put his hand on Kai's shoulder.  "All right, kid.  Here's what I'm going to do."

Jaina's head was swimming in a sea of beauty choices.  The sales droid, who had an even more annoying voice than Threepio, had pulled over a dozen outfits for Jaina to try on, but nothing was striking her as 'just the thing'. Feeling discouraged and completely exhausted, Jaina wandered back to the front of the store and half-heartedly let her hand glide down the shimmering fabric of a dress displayed in the window.

After heaving another sigh of disappointment, she glanced out the window and gasped.  By moving further into the window area and squinting her eyes, she could see Kyp across the street in an alley talking to a young boy.

"What is he doing?" she whispered to herself, unable to tear her gaze from the scene.  She tried to guess what they were saying by noting their body language.  First, Kyp was leaning down holding onto the boy's arm.  Then he dropped it and took a step back.  At first the red-haired boy was standing defiantly with his chin thrust defiantly into the air.  However, something Kyp said next caused the boy's shoulders to drop, and he appeared to be almost pleading with the Jedi.

Jaina felt a flash of anger at Kyp for causing a child such pain.  That was quickly followed by a more lingering surge of confusion.  Why was Kyp talking to the boy in the first place?  And was he threatening the child?  It appeared that way to her, but she didn't want to believe it.  Past rumors she had heard about Kyp Durron and his brush with the dark side surfaced in her mind, and she hated the doubts that came along with them.

Surely Kyp wouldn't ----- would he?

Her attention was reverted back to the alley when she spied Kyp handing something to the boy.  She couldn't tell what it was.  Then Kyp leaned back down, placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, and said one final thing before leaving and continuing on toward the cantina.

The boy remained in the alley for a few moments studying whatever was in his hand as if debating what to do next.  Meanwhile, Jaina was having a similar discussion with herself.  She had an insatiable curiosity to know what had just transpired across the street, and she wouldn't rest until she found out.  

She peered down the street and saw Kyp finally disappear into the cantina.  Glancing back to the alley, she saw the boy step out and start to cross the street.  He was coming right toward the shop.  Now was her chance.

She spun around to find the overbearing sales droid hovering right in front of her.

"Would you care to try these on now, Miss?" it asked in its irritating falsetto.

"Um, no," Jaina answered pushing the droid out of her way.  "I'll be back in just a minute."

She exited the shop and almost ran right into the boy.  "Sorry, lady," he muttered without even looking up at her.

"Oh, it's okay," she replied.  He started walking again and Jaina debated whether to stop him or not.  Part of her felt guilty for distrusting Kyp after all the time they had spent together.  She had begun to think that she knew him pretty well, but seeing him with this boy left her feeling befuddled.

"Um, hey, kid," she called after him.  He stopped and looked back at her.

"Yeah?" 

Jaina moved closer to him and spoke quietly.  "The man you were just talking to in the alley—"

"Mr. Kyp?"

"Mr. Kyp?" she said with a snort.  "Yeah, Mr. Kyp… was he… bothering you?" There.  She said it--- and she felt horrible.

"Bothering me?" the boy said surprised.  "No, ma'am!  He wasn't bothering me.  In fact, he's pretty nice.  Gave me a bunch of credits and told me to go get something good to eat.  Then he told me he'd get me off this planet, if I wanted to go."  A huge smile was spread across the boy's face.  "I'm not supposed to say this," he whispered, "but he's a Jedi.  Cool,huh?"

Jaina's mouth dropped open.

"Are you okay, miss?  Do you know Mr. Kyp or something?"

Her mind was spinning with too much information.  "Hmmm?… oh, yes, I'm okay."  She paused.  "So he gave you money and offered to take you in?"

"Yeah.  This sure is my lucky day!  Bye, miss!  I'm going over to Big Al's for some dinner."  With that, the boy was gone leaving a very bewildered Jaina Solo in his wake.

What just happened here?, Jaina wondered, still standing in the middle of the sidewalk while people continued to brush past her.  Slowly, the corners of her mouth turned up into a grin.  Just when she thought she'd figured Kyp out, he did something else to amaze her.  

Suddenly, she felt like she might throw up.  She had doubted him… thought he might have been doing something wrong when all he was doing was helping out a down-on-his-luck street kid.  She was a horrible person.  Why did she automatically assume the worst about Kyp?  Maybe it was because she was grasping at straws to find a reason to not care about him… to not want him… to not need him.

That realization hit her like a ton of bricks.  Somewhere along the way, she had gone from hating Kyp Durron to --- well, definitely NOT hating him.  Love wasn't something she was prepared to say just yet, but she'd never felt this way about anyone before.  All she knew for sure was that he was quite a wonderful person, not to mention very sexy, and he was at that very moment waiting for her.

Jaina turned back to face Madam F'an-see's shop and took a deep breath.  She knew exactly what she wanted now. 


	10. Who's That Girl?

Chapter 10----  
  
"Would you like another drink, sweetie?" asked the Guptan waitress, one hand on her hip while her other held a small tray.  
  
"Just another water, thank you," Kyp replied. He needed to stay alert tonight not only because of the upcoming dinner with Jaina that he was looking forward to with great anticipation, but also because he was sensing some animosity stemming from several of the cantina's patrons. He couldn't quite make out who they were in the dim light, but he could feel the hostility rolling off of them.  
  
Peace Brigade, Kyp assumed. He had encountered them before, and they always emanated the same sense of self-righteousness, anger, and fear… a dangerous mix. Maybe he had made a mistake in bringing Jaina here. Well, they'd just have to be completely inconspicuous and have no cause to reveal themselves as Jedi. He slid his hand underneath the table, unclipped his lightsaber, and tucked it safely into a hidden pocket inside his cape. Now, hopefully Jaina wouldn't draw too much attention to herself when she arrived.  
  
"You look beautiful, my dear!" Madam F'an-see exclaimed in sheer delight as Jaina twirled around once more in front of the full-length mirrors. The owner had been drawn to the commotion Jaina created when she had burst back into the store and declared that she knew exactly what she wanted.  
  
The older Guptan woman had been ready to expel Jaina from her store for such improper behavior. However, after seeing the potential for the greatest makeover of her career, she eagerly took charge of the girl's visit. With the finesse of a skilled conductor, she ordered her workers all over the salon. Within a little under an hour, the masterpiece that was Jaina Solo was complete.  
  
The young Jedi stared at herself in the mirror. Is that really me?, she wondered. I didn't even know I had curves like that! She'd never really had much interest in or opportunity to dress like this—and show so much skin! --, and the change it evoked in her was interesting. She felt so feminine, yet so … powerful, for some reason.  
  
"He will love it," Madam F'an-see said from behind Jaina. The girl snapped around to look at the woman.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You do this for a man, no?" she asked in her thick Guptan accent. Jaina glanced away sheepishly, a hint of a blush coloring her cheeks. "You don't have to say it, but I know. And I think that when he sees you, he will be unable to resist. This will be a good night for you. You should trust Madam F'an-see. I know these things."  
  
Jaina chuckled. Even though it sounded ridiculous, deep down she hoped the woman was right. After all, she did want to knock Kyp's socks off.  
  
Finally, after settling the account, she picked up her classy new handbag and turned to Madam and her helpers one more time. "Thank you so much. You were all so wonderful." Then she took a deep breath and faced the door.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing!"  
  
Kyp had eventually moved to the end of the bar after circulating among the room in an effort to pinpoint the Peace Brigaders. One particularly shady character was seated in a corner booth on the opposite side of the cantina, and Kyp could tell that the hooded figure was bad news. He tried to keep an eye on the man, but the drunken lout beside him at the bar was making it difficult.  
  
How much longer is she going to be?, Kyp asked himself. He usually wasn't this patient with idiots like the man next to him, but since it was Jaina, he would suffer gladly. The drunk was practically falling off of his barstool, and more than once, Kyp's stomach heaved at the smell of the man's breath. How many drinks had he had, anyway?  
  
Suddenly, the man stopped slobbering on Kyp's arm and straightened right up in his seat. "Well, would you look at that!"  
  
Kyp followed the man's gaze to the entryway of the cantina where an attractive woman had just walked in. He rolled his eyes at the man's disgusting behavior and looked back down to his glass.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
He jerked his head back up to get another look at the woman who had instantly become the center of attention the moment she walked into the room.  
  
"Jaina?!" he whispered to himself in utter disbelief, unable to tear his eyes away from her. It was her, all right, but not like he had ever seen her before. So much for her remaining inconspicuous. She hadn't spotted him yet, apparently, since she was scanning the bar with a wrinkled brow.  
  
"I'd like to get me some of that!" the man next to Kyp drooled. The Jedi snapped his head around to glare daggers at the insolent fool. Kyp hesitated for only a moment before acting on his impulse. The man suddenly doubled over and started gasping for air. Kyp had to stifle a chuckle. It was a justified move, in his opinion… nothing Han Solo wouldn't have done if he had heard this clown make such a degrading comment about his daughter… and if Han had Force powers, the fool wouldn't even have taken another step. However, he knew when to quit, so he released his grip and air returned to the man's lungs.  
  
Well, at least he's not ogling Jaina anymore, Kyp thought smugly. Then he looked back at Jaina and his smile turned into a frown. Already several other greasy characters were taking this last one's place and moving toward her.  
  
"Grrr!" Kyp growled low in his throat. He couldn't fend off a whole room full of drunken, amorous low-lifes. He'd have to get her out of here soon.  
  
Finally, she saw him, and her face lit up into a huge smile that caused his heart to do a little flip. That's new, he thought. His heart didn't usually do much of anything except keep his blood pumping… and it was definitely pumping now. Jaina was headed right toward him, so he was able to get a better look at her.  
  
His breath caught in his throat. He already thought she was beautiful, but tonight she looked … unbelievable. Starting at her feet and working his way up, he drunk in every single inch of her, and, since she wasn't very tall to begin with, he got to do it several times before she finally reached him.  
  
She was wearing black high heeled shoes that let her toes peek out. The tight, black, knee length skirt flared a bit at the bottom and was made of some kind of shimmering material that swayed each time she took a step. To make it even more alluring, a slit was cut up the side to about mid-thigh. Kyp had never even seen her legs before.  
  
He swallowed hard… then he continued.  
  
Her top, or what there was of it, was also shimmering, but in a deep, rich red that contrasted all too well with her fair, porcelain complexion. It had no sleeves, but was simply tied around her neck with two thin straps, revealing her slender shoulders. The collar scooped low and showed just a hint of the smooth skin of her chest. Han would be grateful for the wrap that was at least covering up some of her. Finally, he made it to her face, which was absolutely stunning. She had on just a hint of make up to enhance her natural beauty, and the red of her lips seemed to beg him to kiss her.  
  
His throat went dry.  
  
"Hi," she said now standing only inches from him.  
  
"Hey," he managed to mutter before reaching for his water and taking a quick swig. He forced himself to get a grip on his hormones and then looked at her again. "You look great," he said, trying not to sound like a lovesick boy.  
  
Jaina smiled shyly and looked away. Awkwardly, she tugged at the slit in her skirt and then pulled up on the straps of her shirt. "I'm really not used to, uh, showing this much skin."  
  
Kyp chuckled softly at her innocence. Did she even realize the effect she was having on every male in the room? Apparently not, and that just made her all the more attractive.  
  
I feel so ridiculous!, Jaina shouted inside her head. I can't do this! I'll come off looking like a fool. What was I thinking? Looking up into Kyp's dark eyes, she knew what she had been thinking. She wanted to make him look at her like a woman, not a child… to make him so crazy with desire that he'd never be able to resist. In other words, she wanted him to feel just like she felt about him. And finding out about what he had done for that street boy was just adding fuel to her hotly burning fire for Kyp Durron. Something had to give soon.  
  
Is it getting hot in here?, Kyp wondered taking another drink. Then he realized it was probably just him.  
  
"Are you ready for dinner?" He was beginning to sense the not-so-innocent intentions of some of the other patrons and wanted to get her out as soon as possible.  
  
"Yeah. After what I just went through, I think those over-sized portions will be just right."  
  
"Let's go then," Kyp said sliding off of his stool. Jaina turned around to leave, and Kyp almost choked on nothing but air. There was virtually no back to Jaina's blouse, and that left her soft skin exposed for all to see. He couldn't stop himself and reached out to touch her. She glanced back and smiled at him without ordering him to get off. Since she didn't object, he kept it there as they exited the cantina. For some reason, he was feeling very protective and managed a fierce glare at any unwelcome observers. He tried to convince himself that it was only because of Han's threat, but he knew better. Kyp wanted to protect her, be with her, touch her… kiss her because he was hopelessly attracted to her… hopelessly falling for her.  
  
Who was he kidding?! He had already fallen--- a long time ago.  
  
Once they exited, the dark figure in the corner motioned to several other men in the bar. They quickly made their way to his booth and gathered around for a quick run down of their new assignments.  
  
Tonight would be a good night.  
  
Once they were outside the cantina, Kyp hesitantly let his hand drop from Jaina's back. He didn't want to. In fact, what he wanted to do was take all of her into his arms and… and…  
  
He had to quit thinking like this.  
  
She shivered slightly when the warmth of his touch was gone. It had felt new and safe and….. right. Even though the sun had now set completely, light from the streetlamps illuminated their faces as they walked, and she couldn't help but look up at him and smile. Feeling so out of control of her emotions was frustrating and wonderful all at the same time. Teetering on this edge of 'does he or doesn't he' was exquisitely painful.  
  
"Are you warm enough?" he asked moving his hand to the tie of his cape. Before she could answer, he had it draped over her shoulders and was gently tying it around her neck.  
  
"Do I look that bad?" she questioned as she intently watched him biting his bottom lip in concentration. //Force, is he sexy!// she thought. He chuckled and looked into her eyes.  
  
"No," he began, "the problem is that you look too good. I don't trust all these spaceport types. Maybe you didn't notice how they were eyeing you like a piece of fresh meat, but I did. Han Solo would've blasted 'em all, but I didn't want to draw attention by whipping out my lightsaber and cutting them all down on your birthday." He winked slyly.  
  
"Oh," she muttered. //I look too good?//, she thought happily. That sounded promising. Then the rest of what he said about her father finally registered, and again she felt like a child who needed a baby-sitter. "Is that why you're doing all of this?… because of my father and his threat?" she asked feeling her temper start to flare. Jaina began to tug on the cape trying to get it off.  
  
Kyp, somewhat bewildered, took a step back and tried to figure out why she was angry. He'd never understand women. Just a moment passed before he leaned forward and pulled the cape back over her shoulders.  
  
"Now, cut it out, Jaina!" he said firmly but kindly. "I'm not doing all of this just because of your father," he asserted.  
  
Jaina's left eyebrow cocked. "Not just because of him? But mostly, right?!"  
  
"No! No, not mostly because of him!" Kyp paused. This wasn't going well at all. There was fire in her eyes, and despite how attractive it made her appear, he knew that having her mad at him wouldn't lead to an enjoyable evening.  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"Do you honestly think I'm taking you to dinner because of your father?! I'm sure he'd be so pleased to know you're going out with me--- the trouble- making, rogue Jedi that uses the whole galaxy at his whim!" Kyp felt himself getting upset, but tried to keep it under control. He wanted this night to be special.  
  
Jaina stared right back at him for a few seconds and then looked away with a sigh. "Then why are you doing this?" she finally asked softly.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" Kyp asked before pausing to think of a good answer. However, no words would come to mind, and the impatient expression on Jaina's face was only serving to fluster him even more.  
  
"That's what I just said," Jaina stated with a hint of annoyance as she crossed her arms and glared at him.  
  
Kyp couldn't fight it anymore. He took a small step forward and stared down into Jaina's deep brown eyes. She tried to step back, but he reached out and gently slid his hand around her waist pulling her snugly to him. Now, she didn't resist but willingly followed his lead.  
  
Next, he began tenderly caressing her cheek with the back of his hand and lowered his mouth to her ear. "Why am I doing this?" he whispered in that low, husky voice that drove her to distraction. She felt her heart pounding against her chest, and every fiber of her being screamed in ecstasy when he let his lips lightly kiss the part of her neck right beneath her earlobe. He pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes again, and Jaina couldn't help but stare at his mouth as he spoke.  
  
"Don't you know?" he asked with a little smirk. Then, before Jaina could respond, he claimed her mouth with his own in a warm, soft, slow kiss that melted her completely. She let slip a little sigh, and Kyp deepened the kiss making a low growl of his own. If she only knew what that did to him!  
  
Finally, he forced himself to pull back and just looked at her. Jaina's eyes were still closed, and she teetered a bit in her high-heeled shoes. He steadied her with a chuckle. Force! She tasted better than he had ever dreamed, and he wanted more… a lot more.  
  
Slowly, as if coming out of a daze, Jaina opened her eyes to find Kyp grinning at her. "Did that answer your question, Solo?" he teased, rubbing his thumb across her just-kissed lips. She nodded weakly still staring up into his handsome face.  
  
"Then let's go get something to eat," he said grabbing her hand and starting off down the street. She almost stumbled over her own feet.  
  
"You--- you want to eat now?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
Kyp stopped and pulled her close again. "Yeah," he said with a devilish glint in his eyes, "but don't worry… I'll have plenty of room for dessert." He winked and then kissed her nose before heading to the restaurant. 


	11. Dessert???

1 Chapter 11—  
  
Kyp marveled at the complete turnaround his life had made over the past few months. Within that time he had not only managed to turn much of the galaxy against him once again by causing mass destruction of the Vong worldship, but also at this very moment he held the most amazing woman ever in his arms. His hand was splayed across her bare back, and he gently rubbed his thumb back and forth just to hear her sexy little sigh one more time.  
  
There it was. Man, did it drive him wild.  
  
"You know, I've never done this before," Jaina muttered huskily looking up into his eyes.  
  
"Really?" he raised a questioning eyebrow. "You seem like a natural. I would have thought you'd been doing it for years."  
  
"Yeah, right!" she replied jokingly as he bent down to kiss her cheek. "And how did you become such an expert, may I ask?"  
  
"My mother," he answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Your mother?" Jaina said with a hint of surprise in her voice.  
  
"Yeah," Kyp continued, "she used to make us take lessons as soon as we turned seven. Now granted, I didn't get to complete many considering we were shipped off to Kessel when I was eight, but I remember enough to get by."  
  
Then he gently pulled away and twirled her underneath his upraised hand. She giggled and nearly lost her balance in her fancy new shoes. Kyp caught her and pulled her back in close. He didn't want her any farther away than right up against him.  
  
Jaina sighed again in utter contentment as she buried her face in Kyp's strong chest. The night couldn't get much better than this. Her new look had accomplished exactly what she had hoped it would. Kyp had finally taken her seriously as a woman and revealed his interest. Dinner had been tasty and, not to mention, very romantic at their cozy little table for two in a candlelit corner of the restaurant. Now, here she was actually dancing with Kyp Durron, renowned Jedi master and galactic bad boy.  
  
Life couldn't get any better.  
  
After another dance to the smooth jazz melodies being piped by the Corellian band, the couple decided it was time to go. Jaina waited with anticipation as Kyp paid the bill, and then they left.  
  
//Next up on the menu,// she thought to herself, //dessert!//  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"I don't believe it!" Kyp declared as he halted on the walk and let Jaina's hand drop.  
  
"What is it?" Jaina asked. Already over the past couple of hours, she had grown accustomed to the feel of his touch on her arms, shoulders, back. Now she truly believed that he should be touching her at all times. It felt too good. She suddenly blushed at the boldness of her thoughts.  
  
"I left my cape back at the restaurant!" he growled through clenched teeth as he paced back and forth in front of her. "I've never done anything like that before. I don't know what I was thinking!" he scolded himself. Then he stopped and glanced over at Jaina with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Yeah, I do," he said with a sexy grin. He took a couple of steps toward her and slowly ran the tips of his fingers down her shoulder to her fingertips. Then he leaned in to whisper huskily, "I was thinking I'm ready for that dessert right about now," and began nibbling on her earlobe.  
  
Jaina playfully pushed him away. "What makes you think you're going to get any… dessert, Mr. Durron?" she asked. Kyp just smiled, pulled her hands to his lips, and placed a sensuous kiss in each palm.  
  
"Well, Miss Solo," he began with a devilish smirk, pulling her back to him, "it is your birthday, and, forgive me if I'm wrong, but it is customary to enjoy a little birthday… 'cake' on one's special day." Jaina softly whimpered as he moved his tender assault to her neck.  
  
"Wha—what if I don't like… 'cake'?" she managed to ask while shivers of delight followed wherever his lips roamed. A noise like a mix between a chuckle and a growl sounded low in Jaina's ear before Kyp pulled back to look into her eyes.  
  
"Oh, trust me," he assured her with a roguish grin, "you'll like it." Jaina chuckled even as Kyp pressed his lips to hers to claim them for himself once again. He just couldn't seem to get enough of her.  
  
After a few moments of being lost in their own world, Jaina forced her mouth to break away and simply hover close to his.  
  
"Your cape," she muttered breathlessly.  
  
"Hmm?" he mumbled still in a kiss-induced haze.  
  
"You were going to get your cape… remember?"  
  
Instantly sobered, Kyp straightened up. "Yeah! My cape," he said as he glanced back toward the restaurant and then Jaina. "The restaurant's only a couple of blocks away. You wait right here, and I'll be back before you even miss me." Then he turned and took off at a trot down the street.  
  
Jaina sighed as she watched him disappear into the night. "I miss you already," she muttered to herself.  
  
"How sweet," came a voice from behind her. She spun around and came face to face with a tall figure hooded in black. A look of confusion crossed her face, and, before she could respond, two very large men stepped out from behind the dark man and grabbed Jaina's arms. She tried to scream, but one of the brutes clamped a beefy hand over her mouth. Then they forcefully pulled her around the corner of a nearby building and into a dark, dank alley.  
  
As she struggled, her handbag scattered across the ground, and she felt a flash of anger as she realized her lightsaber was in it. With the anger came a renewed burst of strength. She broke free from her attackers long enough to swing a hard punch to one's nose and offer the other a swift kick to the gut.  
  
It didn't phase them, however. They were on her again in a split second, and she couldn't seem to break free. The sound of clapping ceased her squirming long enough for her to see the hooded figure emerge from the shadows. She squinted her eyes in the hopes of getting a better look, but still couldn't make him out.  
  
"Bravo, my dear," he said in a lush Guptan accent as he lowered his hood. "That was quite enjoyable to watch. No wonder the Jedi has you around."  
  
//What?!// her mind screamed. She tried to comprehend what the man said… what was happening to her. It was all going too fast. She had let herself be caught off-guard, and she was paying the price.  
  
The man stood right in front of her now. He had to be at least three inches taller than her father, she guessed. He even towered over his giant- sized lackeys, but he wasn't as muscular. Instead he was long and lithe, and he sauntered gracefully like a feline on the prowl. His skin was pale, even more so than her own, as if he never saw the light of day, and the color of his eyes was such a bright shade of green that they almost glowed in the darkness of the alley. Even more unusual was his hair. It was a bright red with streaks of jet black spaced here and there, but was neatly tied back behind his neck. He smiled wickedly, and Jaina noticed that his teeth were perfectly straight and white.  
  
He was elegant even down to his well-manicured fingertips which came up and traced Jaina's jawline. While Kyp's touch made her tingle with pleasure, this man's made her stomach lurch, so she turned away.  
  
He chuckled devilishly. "Don't you like being touched?" he taunted. "From the looks of you with the Jedi, I would have surmised that you rather enjoyed it."  
  
Jaina glared at him in silence. Then it dawned on her. He didn't know that she was a Jedi, but he somehow knew about Kyp. Thinking as quickly as she could, she decided to keep her little secret hidden until a better chance for escape presented itself.  
  
"Well, we'll have plenty of time for that later," he leered, "but right now we need to get out of here before your paramour returns. Dutch," he said to one of the other men, "make sure to leave her wrap where it can be found."  
  
The big man picked up her shimmery wrap from the ground and placed it partially on the sidewalk where it could be easily seen by any passersby. Jaina thought about making a move right at that moment, but didn't get a chance to act.  
  
"Now, we need to make sure you don't cause us any trouble, sweetheart," the dark man added. He motioned with his head to the man on Jaina's other side, and just as she turned her neck to check it out, she felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her body. Her unconscious form crumpled to the ground, but not before she was scooped up by one of the giants and thrown over his shoulder.  
  
"Nice work, gentlemen," praised the tall man. "Let's return to the warehouse and prepare for the next act in our little play." He raised his eyebrow and an arrogant smirk turned up the corner of his mouth. Hanlec Bekto did so enjoy his work.  
  
From behind a small techno shop across the street, a pair of baby blue eyes watched in the lamplight as three dark figures carried away the lifeless form of a woman… a woman he had met only hours before.  
  
He stayed hidden until they were out of sight. Then he crossed to the alley they had just exited and found a piece of women's clothing lying on the ground. Kai knew it was hers… the lady he had seen with Mr. Kyp just minutes before. This couldn't be good.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
The boy turned around to see Kyp running up to him. The man glanced at the piece of fabric in Kai's arms and then back up to the boy's face.  
  
"That's Jaina's. What's going on here?" he asked suspiciously. His eyes darted around looking for her. "Where is Jaina?"  
  
"Mr. Kyp," Kai began, "I --I saw them. They took her away."  
  
A look of alarm flashed across Kyp's face. "What are you talking about?" he demanded to know as he grabbed Kai's arms. "Who took her away? Who was it?!" He didn't realize that he was shaking the boy until Kai begged him to stop.  
  
"Mr. Kyp… please, stop shaking me!"  
  
Kyp got a grip on his emotions and let the boy go. "Sorry, kid."  
  
"It's okay. I saw three men carry her out of here," Kai said pointing to the alley, "and then they went that way." He used his other hand to point in the opposite direction.  
  
Kyp stared in the direction Kai pointed as if in shock. This couldn't be happening. Things had been going so well. It had to be Peace Brigade. Force, did he hate those guys.  
  
The Jedi master raked his hands back through his tousled hair and exhaled the breath he had been holding. He could feel the anger building… feel the dark side seeping in unbidden. Clenching the muscles in his jaw, he fought it. Anger would solve nothing, and right now he needed all his energy focused on finding Jaina.  
  
But if she had been hurt… well, he wouldn't guarantee that he'd remain so 'controlled'.  
  
"What are you going to do, Mr. Kyp?" Kai asked. Even though he didn't know the man very well, he deduced, by the look on Kyp's face, that the Jedi was on the brink.  
  
Kyp took a deep breath and got a determined look on his face. "Well, kid, the first thing I'm going to do is take you back to my ship. You'll be safe there, and I need to pick up a couple of things before I go after Jaina."  
  
"Is she your wife?" the boy asked.  
  
Kyp chuckled out loud. "No, kid, she's not my wife… but she is very special to me." Kai noticed a sad look cross Kyp's face.  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Kyp," Kai offered, "you'll find her. I'm sure of it."  
  
Kyp smiled and patted Kai on the back. "Me, too," he said softly, trying his best to believe his own words. "Me, too." 


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12---  
  
Jaina Solo slowly began to regain consciousness. A dull ache lingered throughout her whole body and her head pounded with each small move she made. Gradually, she opened her eyes to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings. She moaned and grabbed her forehead in pain as she tried to remember what had happened to bring her here.  
  
It all came back in a rush… dinner with Kyp… his cape… the tall man with the strange hair. She almost felt like crying or blasting something when she recalled that her lightsaber was inside her purse--- back in the alley. Well, she would have to make do without any weapons except for her own Force abilities. Other Jedi had done it. Surely she could, too.  
  
Now fully awake, Jaina realized exactly what kind of predicament she was in. Her hands were in restraining cuffs behind her back and she was locked in some kind of… cage. It was the only word that came to mind as she noted the small enclosure of metal bars which surrounded her. The room in which her cage sat was massive, and she guessed that it was some type of abandoned warehouse or factory building. The lighting was dim, but she did see other people walking around.  
  
"Well, look who's awake," came a creepy Guptan voice. She remembered that sound without any trouble at all. She stood and turned around to see the green-eyed stranger grinning at her from the other side of the bars. He no longer wore his cape, and Jaina noted that even though his outfit was completely black, it must have cost a fortune. She had a good idea where he got the money to afford it.  
  
"Yeah," she muttered, trying to find her voice and stretch her legs, "thanks for the nap."  
  
His laugh sounded wicked as his emerald eyes twinkled at her comment. "You are amusing, my dear. It makes my job so much more enjoyable." He turned and walked over to a large box-like contraption near a wall.  
  
"So who are you anyway, and what do you want with a Jedi?" she bravely questioned. Finding out for certain what kind of danger she and Kyp were in was top priority.  
  
Again he chuckled sending shivers of disgust down Jaina's spine. "I don't think you're in any position to be asking me questions," he stated as he glanced back over his shoulder. He was tinkering with something on a table by the box, but she couldn't make it out. "However, seeing as how I'm thoroughly delighted by your spirited company, not to mention bored with the brainless thugs I'm surrounded by, I'll chat."  
  
Jaina hesitantly sat back down on the cold, hard bench in her cell keeping both eyes on the man. He continued to talk as he worked on his small 'project'.  
  
"My name is Hanlec Bekto. This is my home world… beautiful, unproductive, no-future Gupta. My family used to own this town, but several years ago after my father's death, that all ended. My future looked bleak until the Yuuzhan Vong came along."  
  
Jaina's stomach turned at the thought of the vile creatures. Hanlec must be part of the Peace Brigade.  
  
"Now I am happily employed by them to round up sacrifices for their insane rituals and most recently have begun the very lucrative hunt for Jedi. The Yuuzhan Vong pay quite well for Jedi, and that keeps me in the kind of luxury I'm accustomed to."  
  
He paused and began opening the box. In the faint light, Jaina still couldn't tell what he was doing or what was in the box.  
  
"So, how did you know this guy was a Jedi?" she asked peeking over to the wall.  
  
"It was easy, really. I know what signs to look for… those capes for one thing. However, the tell-tale signal tonight was what he did to that poor drunk next to him when you first walked into the cantina. Given a few more moments, the man would have choked to death. Jedi are very powerful, you know."  
  
It took a second for what he was saying to sink into Jaina's mind, and when it did, her eyes widened in disbelief. Kyp had nearly Force choked someone and all because of her? If he had indeed done such a thing, then what would he do to Hanlec when he found her? Part of her was frightened while the other part was oddly comforted by the thought of his fierce protectiveness.  
  
In the moment that Jaina had taken her eyes away from Hanlec, the man had retrieved the contents of the box. When she looked back up he was walking toward her with some type of small animal perched on his shoulder. Hanlec made his way to the door of her cage and began to unlock it.  
  
Maybe now she would get her chance, Jaina thought. Then she glanced around the vast room again and remembered all of the others. There might have been over a dozen from what she could tell.  
  
"Tell me," Hanlec said as he opened her door and stepped inside, "have you ever heard of a creature called a ysalamiri?"  
  
Jaina's mouth nearly dropped to the ground, and he smiled widely. "I'll take that as a yes." He closed the door and then reached up to gently stroke the fur of the animal. Jaina could have sworn he was practically purring at it.  
  
"This is my new pet, Sal, given to me courtesy of the generous Vong," he continued still absorbed in the creature. "She's young, but when she reaches maturity, she'll have the ability to strip a Jedi of his powers from up to ten meters away. Right now I'm guessing it's only two or three meters, but we'll soon find out, won't we, when your boyfriend arrives."  
  
Jaina had never come this close to a ysalamiri before and she couldn't resist a small test of its powers. Noticing some type of small tool lying on the floor right outside the cell, she focused the Force and attempted to move it.  
  
Nothing. Not even a wiggle.  
  
She looked back up at Hanlec who was still paying attention only to his 'pet'. He apparently hadn't noticed anything, but he soon returned his focus to her. Moving like a large feline predator, he stalked closer with a lecherous gleam in his eyes.  
  
"You know, you're actually very attractive," he said in a low, sultry voice. "We have some time before loverboy is due to arrive." Hanlec reached out and lightly touched her hair. "Up for a little… touching?"  
  
His body was pressing uncomfortably up against hers, and she reacted before thinking of the consesquences. With one hard jerk, she rammed her knee into his groin and sent him reeling backward with a yell. He didn't fall, unfortunately, but was instantly right in front of her again. With a look of sheer murder in his eyes, he forcefully backhanded her right across the face causing her to slam down onto the bench. The warm, metallic taste of blood entered Jaina's mouth, and she felt her eyes tear up from the pain. Wiping her hand across her lips, she saw the red stain of blood on her fingers.  
  
Hanlec laughed again as he exited the cage and locked the door, but Jaina could tell he was still in pain himself and would be for a while. That was a small consolation for she knew what lay in store for Kyp when he arrived. And he would come for her… she knew it just as well as she knew her own name.  
  
He would come.  
  
"Do you remember the code I gave you?" Kyp asked one more time.  
  
Kai nodded his head. "Yes, Mr. Kyp. I've got it memorized, and if you're not back by morning, I'm supposed to use it to contact some other Jedi. Got it."  
  
Kyp paused and stared at the boy for a moment before breaking out into a grin. He tousled the boy's already messy hair. "Good… good." Kyp moved to check his saber and the blaster he had stuffed in a holster next to his leg. Then he left with one last recap of the instructions he had hammered into Kai's brain.  
  
The boy could see the Jedi leaving the hangar as he watched through the cockpit's viewport. He didn't usually trust anyone, but Kyp had gained his with little effort. Kai simply knew the man could be taken at his word. Seeing Kyp's reaction to the missing woman had been somewhat frightening, though. Kai almost felt sorry for the kidnappers once the Jedi found them. They didn't stand a chance against his fury.  
  
Once outside the hangar, Kyp stopped and took a deep breath. So many thoughts were running rampant in his mind, and he had to calm down before they overwhelmed him. The city streets were deserted except for a lone pedestrian here or there, and Kyp used the quiet to reach out for Jaina.  
  
Closing his eyes and losing himself deep within the Force, he felt her. She was alive, and she was somewhere in the city. He breathed a sigh of relief. He opened his eyes and set his jaw. The Force was calling him back to the alley, so he pulled his hood up over his head and headed in that direction, his cape billowing behind him.  
  
Stepping into the darkness of the alley, Kyp used the little light available to search for any clues. Out of the corner of his eye, something glittery caught his eye. Crouching down beside the object and lowering his hood he chuckled… Jaina's handbag. The vision of her walking into the cantina in her new outfit replayed in Kyp's mind bringing him a moment's pleasure before the anger took hold again. He closed his eyes to fight down the dark thoughts when he felt a tingling in the Force.  
  
Jumping up he came face to face with a typical underworld character. The man, who appeared to be a bit younger than Kyp, stood haughtily across from the Jedi with his muscular arms crossed and a stupid grin on his face. Even though it was rather dark, Kyp could tell that the man was grimy and unkempt… mostly from his smell.  
  
"You the Jedi?" the man grunted.  
  
Kyp had to stifle his laughter as he stuffed Jaina's bag into his cape pocket. He loved to deal with the type that had no idea what was coming.  
  
"Maybe," Kyp replied calmly taking a few small steps toward the other man. "What's it to you?" He was patiently waiting for just the right moment.  
  
"Well, if you are," the man stated arrogantly, "I may have some important information for you about the girl."  
  
Kyp had moved directly in front of the man now. "Is that right?" he asked. Before the man could say another word, he was slammed hard up against the wall, his feet dangling a good foot above the ground and Kyp's hand tightly around his neck. The man struggled to speak as Kyp glared into his face, the Jedi's nostrils flaring and the muscles in his jaw so tensed they might snap at any moment.  
  
"Don't--- mess with me," Kyp stated slowly but firmly through clenched teeth. The man's eyes were ready to pop out of his head, but Kyp was certain he had the guy's full attention now. He ignored the gurgling sounds coming from his captive, and continued with his instructions. "Now, you are going to tell me exactly where the girl is," he ordered with a smile, "and if you try anything funny, I'll turn your mind to jelly with one swipe of my hand." Just for an added effect, he waved his free hand in front of the man's bright red face.  
  
After a slight nod of agreement, Kyp let go of the man's throat and he fell to the ground in a heap gasping for breath. In a few seconds, with Kyp hovering over him, cape flowing in the slight evening breeze, the man willingly shared everything he knew about Hanlec Bekto and the whereabouts of Jaina Solo.  
  
Kyp left the man in the alley and headed off to take back what was his.  
  
"Never take a man's cake," Kyp stated out loud as his boots clicked against the empty sidewalk. 


	13. Anticipation

Chapter 13---  
  
With the ysalamiri only several yards away in its cage, Jaina was effectively neutralized in the Force. She continued, in vain, to test her new limits only to become further frustrated and discouraged. It felt all too familiar as she recalled the vision problems that had kept her from flying with the Rogues only months before.  
  
The anxiousness in her gut grew with every passing minute. Kyp would show. She had no doubts about that, especially when Hanlec bragged about sending a messenger to 'retrieve' the Jedi. Bekto was unbelievably arrogant—and stupid, Jaina concluded. He had no idea what he was getting himself into by antagonizing Kyp Durron.  
  
"Do you even know the Jedi's name?" she had asked once the sting from Hanlec's smack had worn off.  
  
Hanlec, who was lounging in a chair close to the ysalamiri's box, opened his eyes but kept his feet propped up on a table.  
  
Jaina considered whether to tell her captor that he was up against the Jedi master Kyp Durron. It might be better for Kyp if she kept his identity a secret since an element of surprise was always an advantage when one was on the offensive. However, the Solo in her couldn't resist the temptation to frighten the ignorant fool.  
  
"Have you ever heard of Kyp Durron?" she asked with a smirk. She noticed the slight change of expression on Hanlec's face even though he kept his eyes closed and tried not to move a muscle. The Force wasn't necessary to let her know he was a bit shaken by her news.  
  
"I heard he blew up Carida," she started tauntingly, "and that he single handedly destroyed most of Admiral Daala's fleet when he was just a kid."  
  
Hanlec grunted, and Jaina continued. "Yeah, he has his own elite fighter squadron that hunts down smugglers and other lowlifes. He's even fought against the Vong, and I've heard that his temper sometimes crosses to the dark side."  
  
He laughed wickedly and then sighed. "Actually, I don't care who he is," Hanlec stated nonchalantly and plopped his feet down onto the floor. "He could be the great Luke Skywalker himself, and I'd still have no qualms about turning him over to the Yuuzhan Vong." He shut his eyes and shifted in his seat trying to get comfortable. "It's just a means to an end… an end where I become filthy, stinking rich."  
  
He stood up and started walking toward Jaina with that slinking gait and evil grin.  
  
"You know, it sounds to me like you have a thing for 'bad boys', Miss…," he paused. "How rude of me. It seems I don't even know your name."  
  
"You never asked," Jaina replied boldly. "Guess you don't care about that either."  
  
Again he chuckled, obviously amused by Jaina's lack of caution. "You know, sweetie, I kind of like having you around." Hanlec was right on the other side of the bars from her, and she refused to flinch and back away. "You've got spirit," he said as he reached in and stroked her hair, "and other…delightful qualities." Jaina felt like running in the other direction upon seeing the perverse glint in his eyes, but stood her ground.  
  
His hand moved to trace her jawline as he continued. "Yes… I believe it might do me good to have you around. Once I take care of this Jedi—what did you say his name was?"  
  
"Kyp," Jaina ground out between clenched teeth, "Kyp Durron."  
  
"Ah, yes, Kyp," Hanlec repeated flippantly as he brought a lock of her hair to his nose and inhaled deeply, "well, once he's delivered to the Vong, you and I could begin a very lucrative partnership. I'm very rich, you know. I could give you anything you wanted," he stopped and stared down into Jaina's eyes, "and you could give me… anything I wanted."  
  
Jaina's hand burned to slap him, even more than it had ever itched to smack Kyp. Instead, she closed her eyes and jerked her head away from him. Hanlec laughed and turned back to his seat. "You can be brave now, my dear, but unless you accept my offer, your time is limited." Glancing back over his shoulder at her, he added, "The Yuuzhan Vong are always in need of another sacrifice."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Kyp stopped outside the dilapidated old warehouse and took cover behind a stack of empty shipping crates. This was the address the guy in the alley had given him after a bit of …'Jedi persuasion'. Kyp knew that Master Skywalker would never approve of his tactics, but right now, he could care less. Finding Jaina was his only goal… besides making the men responsible for this pay dearly for their foolishness. Yes, there was also that.  
  
He had never felt so responsible for another person before in his life. Jaina Solo had changed him more than he'd ever dreamed possible. Sure, he had respected and admired her piloting skills for quite a while, but getting to know her as a person… as a woman… was more than he had bargained for. A connection had grown between them that he couldn't deny, and it was more than a master/ apprentice bond or a friendship. The thought of being away from her or of her being harmed in any way filled him with a desperation he hadn't felt in years.  
  
Now, once he was finally ready to admit his true feelings to her and face whatever reaction she might offer, she had been taken right out from under his nose. Kyp didn't like that. He didn't like that at all.  
  
Spying a window approximately nine feet high, he quickly arranged the crates and climbed up to see inside. Luckily, it wouldn't be daylight for several more hours, so he had the advantage of working under cover of the night. Peering in through the dusty window, he could just make out what was happening below. Several men were bustling about, some packing supplies, some just goofing around. He estimated about a dozen or so, but knew there may be more. The odds might be against him, but one thing Han Solo had taught him was to always ignore the odds, and so he didn't worry about the numbers.  
  
He continued to search the large area below for any sign of Jaina. Her presence was loud and clear in the Force, so he knew she was nearby, but he wanted to see her with his own eyes to know that she was all right. Bending his neck at a rather uncomfortable angle, he struggled to see the far end of the warehouse. By squinting just a bit, he was able to focus on a small cell of some kind. There was a man standing close to the small enclosure touching something…. No, touching someone, and Kyp didn't need three guesses to figure out whom.  
  
The anger flared along with his nostrils. Taking a deep breath, he jumped down from his perch and landed effortlessly on his feet in a crouching position. He had to fight it… had to resist the urge to annihilate the fool who dared touch Jaina, but the power the dark side offered was tempting. Slowly, he stood thrusting his chin confidently up in the air. One way or another, Jaina was leaving with him.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Jaina was starting to feel a little bit concerned about her situation. She watched Hanlec working on his 'project' at the table again, and couldn't help but wonder if he had the slightest chance of capturing Kyp. She didn't want to think so. In fact, it surprised her to realize that she preferred to think of Kyp as nearly invincible. All the stories she had heard about him over the years had always been used as examples of how NOT to be a good Jedi. However, knowing him and his motivations a little better now, she thought it ironic that she had practically boasted about his 'mistakes' to impress Hanlec.  
  
If only there was some way to warn Kyp about the ysalamiri. She glanced over at the creature's cage. Yes, if she and Kyp were to get out of this predicament, the ysalamiri had to go. She nearly chuckled as she thought of what Jacen would say…he and all of his deep contemplation. Jaina preferred action, but, unfortunately, all she could do now was think.  
  
She slumped down onto the bench and sighed. Hanlec was making a commotion over by the ysalamiri's cage, and looking over, Jaina noticed him pulling the creature out of the box. She continued to watch as he somehow attached it to a metal frame and then slipped it onto his back. He glanced down at his wrist-chrono and smiled.  
  
"It's almost time," he announced smugly.  
  
Jaina's chest tightened. How could he know when Kyp would arrive? Trying not to panic, she mulled over her options. It all came down to getting rid of the restraining cuffs on her wrists and killing that blasted ysalamiri. She swallowed hard as she realized what she'd have to do.  
  
"You know,… Hanlec," she said trying to sound alluring as she stood and pushed herself up against the bars. She made sure to show some leg through the slit in her skirt. The tall man peered over and liked what he saw. The lecherous gleam was back in his eyes as he made his way back to the cell.  
  
"Yes?" he purred as he slinked around her cage to the door.  
  
Jaina turned her body to follow his movement and gulped again. "Um, these cuffs are, uh, rubbing my wrists, and it really hurts. I, uh, might be more inclined to, um, consider your offer if I wasn't in such pain." She forced herself to grin seductively without throwing up. No way would he buy the line she was feeding him, she thought.  
  
Hanlec pulled out the key to the door from his pocket, and Jaina nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the click of the lock. She felt her heart rate quicken as he stepped inside. He was all smiles as he maneuvered the ysalamiri frame inside, set it down, and then started toward her again.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you're being more cooperative," he said stepping closer.  
  
I can't believe he's falling for it!, Jaina thought. It was too easy, but her heart soared with hope.  
  
He halted right in front of her and backed her up against the bars. Leaning his head down next to her ear, Hanlec Bekto did something completely unexpected. He licked her face.  
  
Jaina froze in disbelief.  
  
"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" he whispered before pulling away. "Do you think I'd believe that you'd change your mind just like that? I haven't made it this far in life by being an imbecile." Then he chuckled that irritating little chuckle and turned to leave… Jaina's restraining cuffs still safely locked in place. 


	14. Taking Action

Chapter 14—  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
You're such a fool, Jaina told herself for the hundredth time. How had she ever thought of such an idiotic plan? A manipulative seductress she most definitely was not. Now here she was still stuck in the 'cage', cuffs on her wrists, a psycho kidnapper with an ysalamiri on his back only yards away, and Kyp on his way into a trap that could possibly send them both to certain death at the hands of the Vong.  
  
Things didn't look so good.  
  
The frustration was building inside her as she nixed every idea she had after realizing that each was only more doomed to failure than the one before it. But she wouldn't stop trying to find a way. Something in her blood wouldn't let her abandon all hope. All she needed was just one little chance to make a move, and she knew she could succeed.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Kyp inconspicuously made his way to a door of the warehouse. He had skillfully evaded the two guards on watch with an 'old Jedi mind trick'. For some reason, they had gotten the sudden urge to take a nice long nap. He smiled in satisfaction as he stepped over their snoring forms lying flat on the ground.  
  
He moved to face the door and focused all of his Force energy. A tingle coursed through his body as he prepared himself for what lay ahead. A sensible man would try to sneak in undetected in order to have a better chance of succeeding in his mission, but as he reminded himself once again, Kyp Durron was not a very sensible man. He preferred a straight fight to sneaking around… another wise teaching from the great Han Solo Kyp had happily adopted.  
  
Staring at the durasteel in front of him, Kyp slowly raised his hands so that his palms were facing the door. He closed his eyes, and the image of the man touching Jaina flashed in his mind driving him on to action. With a deep breath, he thrust his hands forward, and without even touching the door, blew it right off its hinges.  
  
  
  
An ear-shattering explosion rocked the warehouse and sent Jaina flying off the bench onto the cold, hard floor. She glanced at the opposite end of the large room and saw a cloud of billowing smoke and dust along with the metal door zooming across to the other side taking a couple of Hanlec's lackeys with it.  
  
Kyp!, she thought, and her heart leaped into her throat.  
  
Hanlec Bekto was already at her side maneuvering the ysalamiri on its frame.  
  
"It's show time," he stated calmly with a huge, evil grin on his pale face. Jaina could have sworn his green eyes twinkled like jewels as he realized his prey had walked right into his trap.  
  
Her eyes darted back to the doorway, and she watched in awe as Kyp emerged from the haze like a god of vengeance, his dark cape flowing behind him and his strides smooth and confident. Once inside, he stopped and arrogantly crossed his arms, looking around the mostly empty warehouse as if searching out a target for his wrath. Even though she knew him, he still sent shivers up her spine with such a display of Force power. Glancing over at Hanlec, she couldn't resist another jibe.  
  
"Any last words?" she taunted.  
  
He turned and snorted without answering her. Instead he barked orders at his men and started off towards the Jedi at the other end of the warehouse.  
  
In no time at all, several men were on Kyp, but he easily flung them off with a twitch of his hands. His eyes were focused on Jaina's cell, and he was moving toward her like a man with blinders on. In a split second, his saber was on and deflecting blaster bolts coming from all directions. Hanlec was not yet near enough for the ysalamiri to affect Kyp's powers, and Jaina hoped it would all be over before he made it to the other end. Unfortunately at that very moment, more men came out from behind stacks of old crates and entered the fray, but still Kyp held his own.  
  
All too soon, Hanlec's form was closing the gap with the ysalamiri securely along for the ride. Kyp hadn't even made it a third of the way to her cell. The added men were slowing him down, and Hanlec was taking advantage of the delay by making it halfway down the length of the building already. As she continued to watch, she was absent-mindedly struggling against the restraining cuffs. Her body itched to do something. She hated being stuck on the sidelines.  
  
Suddenly, Jaina felt a shift in time and space as awareness of the Force flowed back into her body and soul. It took only a second for her to realize that the ysalamiri must be out of range. If it was too far from her, then it might be too close to Kyp. Just then she heard a yelp of pain, and her eyes jerked back to the fight.  
  
Her fears were immediately proven true. Hanlec was standing just outside a ring of his men, and Kyp was surrounded in the center. He still had his saber on, but a confused expression was on his face. Apparently, he hadn't noticed the ysalamiri yet, but then he was pretty busy just keeping himself alive.  
  
"Remember, boys," Hanlec shouted, "don't kill him. The Vong only pay for live Jedi."  
  
Kyp glanced over at the tall man, and Jaina saw realization cross his face once he noticed the animal perched on Hanlec's back. That tiny glint of uncertainty caused Jaina's heart to plummet to the soles of her feet. If Kyp was doubting his chances, then…. She shook her head to empty it of any negative thoughts.  
  
Another look at the far end and she saw Kyp on his knees. He was grabbing his saber arm with his free hand and trying to keep his weapon on guard, but the sheer number of men and Kyp's inability to use the Force was obviously working against him.  
  
It's not supposed to be like this!, Jaina shouted silently. Desperation and anger began filling her gut, and her hands continued to struggle against the restraints. Then she froze.  
  
If the ysalamiri was far enough away, then she should be able to…  
  
Closing her eyes and taking a deep, cleansing breath, Jaina called on the Force, relishing in its warmth and assurance. She pictured the cuff lock in her mind and mentally manipulated the code. In only a few seconds she heard the click of the unlock and heard the binders fall to the floor with a clank. New energy surged through her veins as she brought her hands in front of her face and rubbed her raw wrists.  
  
The cuffs were gone. Now for that blasted ysalamiri.  
  
  
  
The ysalamiri had been completely unexpected. Kyp had never actually been this close to one before, and the feeling of emptiness it left him with was even worse than being stuck in the dark mines of Kessel. Not being able to access the Force was totally new and unwelcome. As soon as the tall man had gotten close enough to the fight—which Kyp had been winning slowly but surely— the Jedi had felt like he had been punched in the stomach as the Force was instantly sucked out of him.  
  
The shock had knocked him off balance just long enough for one of his attackers to get a clear shot. Now, the searing pain from the blaster wound on his right arm and not being able to send a Force balm to it was wrecking his concentration. It seemed the number of men coming at him was increasing with each passing minute. With one last look straight ahead, Kyp saw Jaina break out of her restraining cuffs, and then the world went black.  
  
  
  
"Noooo!" Jaina cried out. She had seen the man sneaking up behind Kyp and watched helplessly as the butt of a blaster met with Kyp's head. The Jedi master crumpled to the floor in a heap while the circle of men stood around trying to catch their breath. Even just one Jedi could wreak havoc with the Force at his side.  
  
Jaina's heart rate increased to what felt like supersonic speed. She had to do something… and fast. Moving quickly to the cell door, she tried with all her might to unlock it before Hanlec or one of his minions noticed. A few moments would probably be all the time she would have… and all the time she would need.  
  
Using the Force, she was out in less than a minute. Keeping one eye on the fracas hundred yards opposite her, she used the other eye to search for some kind of weapon. Soon enough, she had found just what she was looking for. Calling the blaster to her, she chanced another look at Kyp. The crowd of men had parted, and Hanlec was crouching down to take a closer look at his prize. The ysalamiri was still attached to the frame on Hanlec's back and seemed oblivious to what was going on around it.  
  
Jaina glanced down at the weapon in her hand. She should probably prefer her lightsaber, but, like her dad always said, there was nothing like a good blaster at your side. She had known how to shoot almost before she knew how to talk, so the gun felt right at home in her palm. Checking the safety, she took a deep breath and began trotting towards the group at the other end, slipping behind stacks of crates every so often.  
  
Luckily, the men were so wrapped up in their unconscious captive that they weren't paying any attention to what was going on in the rest of the warehouse. Jaina was now close enough to see that Kyp's lightsaber was still lying on the ground right outside of the circle of men. Several men had gone off to retrieve restraining items and, Jaina overheard, to ready their ship, leaving about ten men with Hanlec.  
  
Peeking around the corner of a large box, Jaina focused on the lightsaber and called it to her. She wasn't as smooth at telekinesis as some other Jedi, but she got the job done without being noticed. Soon Kyp's saber was safely in her hand.  
  
Peering over the top of another crate, she waited to get a clear shot at Hanlec. Finally, he stood and the others moved away just enough for her to have her target right in her sights. Bringing the blaster close to her face, she closed one eye and took aim.  
  
"Forgive me, Jacen, " she said, and then she pulled the trigger. With a small flash of light, the ysalamiri tumbled off of Hanlec's back and landed with a thud on the floor next to him. All eyes snapped to look in her direction, but she had already ducked back behind the crate for cover. Crouching down low, she tried to calm herself in preparation for her next move. 


	15. Escape

Chapter 15..  
  
Consciousness was just beyond Kyp's reach. He was floating somewhere between full awareness and unconsciousness. He was cold and felt detached from life. from everything. Faint voices sounded in his ears, but he wasn't sure if they were real or part of a dream. At one point, he thought he felt someone touching his neck and wrists as if checking for a pulse. However, try as he might, he could not open his eyes or make a sound.  
  
"Good. He's still alive," came a male voice that sounded garbled and far away. Then a gun blast exploded nearby, and Kyp felt a sudden jolt of awareness as the returning Force flooded back into his body. His eyes popped open to see several pairs of feet running chaotically in front of him. It only took a moment to remember where he was and what was happening.  
  
//Jaina?// he questioned through the Force.  
  
Jaina sensed more than heard the voice calling out, and relief washed over her.  
  
//Kyp! I'm here,// she replied excitedly.  
  
Thank the Force!, Kyp thought to himself. Knowing she was safe, if only for the moment, was all the motivation he needed to get up and end this fight.  
  
//Jaina, I need you to create another diversion,// he instructed.  
  
//You got it,// she answered.  
  
With another quick glance around the boxes, Jaina easily found her next targets. Firing two successive blasts, the same number of men fell to the ground writhing in pain. Unfortunately, the rest of their cohorts now knew her location. Hopefully, the time it took them to reach her would be all that Kyp required. Picking Kyp's lightsaber up from beside her, she switched it on.  
  
"Get her, you idiots!" Hanlec yelled while running to find cover. *How had she gotten out of the cell?, he wondered. The locks were foolproof. He had set them himself. Was she some kind of magician? He craned his neck in a vain attempt to find her, and his eyes alighted on the dead ysalamiri. Growling, he realized this called for a change in plans. He didn't like changing his plans.  
  
As inconspicuously as possible, Kyp managed to slide his hand inside his cape to search for Jaina's hidden lightsaber. There were more shouts, the sounds of running footfalls all around, and a blast or two before he finally found it. Slipping it out of the pocket, he grasped it firmly in his hand as a new burst of confidence flared in his blood. He remained somewhat motionless for a few more moments allowing the Force healing he had enacted to begin to take effect on his arm and head.  
  
Retreat wasn't Hanlec Bekto's usual style. but then he wasn't usually losing this badly. Three of his best men had been taken out by the girl, and he had noticed the fallen Jedi slowly begin to move around out in the center of the fray. Without the help of the ysalamiri, the Jedi would regain all of his powers as he regained consciousness.  
  
Not a good thing. so Hanlec quickly commed his personal ship and ordered it to be ready for take-off immediately. Now all he had to do was get out of here.  
  
Jaina sensed Kyp's readiness and used it as her cue to act. Bending low at the knees and focusing her strength, she somersaulted over the crates and set down neatly in a battle stance, Kyp's blade shining brightly in her hand. The nearest man to her foolishly attempted a head-on approach only to find his hand lying on the ground by his feet.  
  
Kyp jumped up the second he saw Jaina flying through the air. Instantly, he, too, was standing at the ready, lightsaber humming.  
  
Hanlec picked his jaw up off of the floor and tried to get a grip on himself. The realization had caught him completely off guard. The girl was a Jedi, too. The whole time he had had two Jedi right in his grasp! Oh, the pay off they would have brought him! The jingle jangle of lost credits nearly broke his heart. How had things gone so horribly wrong?  
  
He shook his head and tried to calm himself in order to think of a new plan. From behind his hiding place he surveyed the situation. The two Jedi were now back to back, circling in an effort to ward off the blaster bolts being shot at them from his remaining men. Their skill with the laser swords was impressive, and the last hopes of recovering his losses fled as they skillfully evaded any harm. He was in over his head for the first time in his life. Hanlec decided that his best bet was to just get himself to his ship. He could always hire more men later. brainless mules came a dime a dozen.  
  
Cupping his hands around his mouth, he gave one last order.  
  
"Kill them, you morons, before they kill us!"  
  
The men, who weren't very intelligent but always very loyal, ran out from behind their cover and encircled the two Jedi. Hanlec hoped it would buy him the time he needed to get across to the open doorway.  
  
He was mistaken.  
  
The next few moments were little more than a blur as Jaina and Kyp parried and jabbed, effectively disarming --- sometimes literally--- the remaining 'muscle'. Hanlec was frozen in place, watching the whole scene in awe. He had barely made it halfway to his escape when the Jedi stopped and glanced at their handiwork.  
  
Kyp stayed crouched in his battle stance, his saber still humming, for several more seconds before he finally powered down. Jaina noticed him wince in pain and saw a fresh trail of blood flowing form the blaster wound on his arm.  
  
"I think we got 'em all," he stated with a weak smile. His face was going pale. Jaina needed to get him out of here soon and tend to that arm. but first.  
  
"Not all of them," she responded calmly, turning to face Hanlec who was nearing the exit Kyp had so handily created only minutes ago.  
  
The tall man grinned arrogantly even though he was secretly very nervous about the dark glint in the girl's brown eyes. Quickly pulling out a small hand size blaster, Hanlec aimed for the girl. Before he could even pull the trigger, another blast sliced through his hand, and his weapon clanked to the ground. A cry of agony burst from his lips and then he glanced at the young Jedi. In one hand was her lightsaber, but in the other was a blaster. one of his own.  
  
She began walking forward slowly, never taking the blaster's sights off of him. The pain in his hand was so immense that it brought him to his knees. Their eyes were locked, as she was soon right in front of him, the blaster touching his forehead.  
  
"Jaina, what are you doing?" Kyp asked uncertainly. He had a pretty good idea of what she had in mind, but was debating whether to allow it or not.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?" she answered her companion, never taking her gaze from the man kneeling in front of her. "You. LICKED my face," she ground out between clenched teeth and a snarl. Hanlec felt an increase in pressure to his forehead when she said the word 'licked'. "I don't like that," she added in a firm whisper.  
  
"Jaina. no," said Kyp. He had moved right next to her and was calmly pleading. Allowing her to kill this man would set her on a path to the dark side, and he wasn't about to let that happen if he could stop it.  
  
Jaina shot Kyp a sideways glance keeping a firm grip on her weapon. "Kyp, this guy licked my face. LICKED my face! Plus, he was going to sell you to the Vong and send me to be sacrificed. He doesn't deserve to live."  
  
Kyp gently placed a hand on her arm. "That's not your decision to make." She released some of the pressure on Hanlec's head from the blaster and gazed at Kyp in confusion. "Look, most of these guys will live if they get medical treatment soon, and this guy," Kyp pointed disgustedly at Hanlec, "isn't worth treading the line between light and dark for. Let him go and let's just get out of here."  
  
Kyp's voice was smooth and calming, and after only a brief moment, Jaina lowered her weapon handing it to her friend. "You're right, Kyp. Let's go."  
  
Hanlec breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness the man was being reasonable. It was probably those pathetic Jedi teachings that made Jedi respect the value of life. Well, despite how weak Hanlec thought they were, those beliefs were keeping him alive.  
  
"All right," Kyp replied. "You go on out, and I'll be out in just a second." Jaina nodded hesitantly before exiting the warehouse.  
  
"Thank you," Hanlec managed between ragged breaths.  
  
Kyp stepped in front of him. "Oh, I wouldn't thank me yet if I were you," he stated flatly as he rolled the hilt of his saber between his hands.  
  
A cold chill ran down Hanlec's spine at the menacing gleam in the Jedi's eyes, but still he remained arrogant even in the face of death.  
  
"You won't kill me. It goes against your righteous Jedi order."  
  
"My Jedi order?" Kyp questioned in mock surprise. "Now that's where you're mistaken," Kyp began as he moved behind the would-be kidnapper. "Perhaps the old Jedi order was a bit pacifist. preserving all life no matter the cost. I could see where people, such as yourself, might think that Jedi are somewhat weak." Kyp's blade thrummed to life right beside Hanlec's ear, and he leaned in to whisper, "Unfortunately for you, I'm part of the NEW Jedi order. and we do things a little differently."  
  
Hanlec gasped, and the last thing he felt was the hilt of the Jedi's saber connecting with the back of his head.  
  
Kyp stared down at the unconscious Guptan heaped on the ground at his feet. Crouching down on one knee, the Jedi placed a hand at the man's temple and closed his eyes. With one fell swoop of the Force, any memory Hanlec had of Kyp and Jaina was wiped away forever. Master Skywalker may not approve, but Kyp was far beyond caring at this point.  
  
Certain his work was complete, he rose and trotted out the door trying to ignore his own pain.  
  
Jaina was waiting just outside the warehouse making sure no back up was on its way. Kyp soon arrived and stopped to catch his breath.  
  
"You don't look so good," Jaina stated with a chuckle.  
  
"Thanks," Kyp replied still leaning over with his hands on his knees. "Hey, where are your shoes?" he asked noticing her bare feet.  
  
"Oh," Jaina said wiggling her toes, "I got rid of them a long time ago. Whoever invented high heels was an idiot! You can't do anything in those shoes. including walking. I much prefer my flight boots."  
  
Now Kyp laughed.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Jaina asked bringing seriousness into their conversation.  
  
"Let's just say that he won't remember a thing when he wakes up."  
  
"So, he's still."  
  
"Alive?" Kyp interjected. "Yeah. he is." He watched as Jaina struggled to come to terms with what she might have done. "Are you ready to go back to the ship and get the heck off of this planet?"  
  
"Yes!. definitely!" she declared. ************************************************8  
  
More to come!.. 


	16. Dessert now??

Chapter 16.  
  
They started making their way back to the hangar as the first hints of daylight were beginning to tint the sky. Neither said much as they wove through the streets of the city. Kyp was trying to deal with the biting pain in his arm, and Jaina was just trying to recover from the whirlwind events of the evening. He sensed her struggle and tried to lighten her mood.  
  
"Sorry about your birthday," Kyp apologized as they entered the docks and approached their ship.  
  
She laughed out loud. "Yeah, some birthday!" she added with a grin. "You sure do know how to show a girl a good time, Durron."  
  
"Hey, I keep my promises," he replied teasingly. "That reminds me," he said stopping by their boarding ramp. "We never got to have that 'dessert'." He reached out with his hand and caressed her bare arm, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Jaina felt that tickly feeling in her stomach again, only now she recognized it for what it was. her undeniable feelings for Kyp. Just his touch caused every nerve in her body to come alive. She sighed and stepped in close, leaning up on her tip-toes to kiss his chin.  
  
"I think we'd better see to that arm before we worry about 'dessert', don't you?" she whispered, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"If you're asking me if I'd rather have antiseptic poured directly into my open wound or have a little 'dessert' with you, then you don't know me as well as I thought you did, Jaina Solo."  
  
He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips effectively melting her insides into a liquid puddle of mush. She moaned just loud enough for him to hear and deepen his kiss. This was so right, he thought, more right than anything had ever been in his whole life. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close offering a silent prayer of thanks that she was there. with him.  
  
Jaina sensed his deep gratitude as he sighed heavily, and she let him envelop her in his love for just a moment. Knowing that she meant so much to him made her heart feel like it might burst with happiness and contentment. She felt him kiss the top of her head and smiled against his chest. This felt right.  
  
Tilting her head back, Jaina looked up into Kyp's face. To her, he was the most handsome man in the galaxy with his messy hair and deep, soulful eyes.  
  
"Thank you for coming after me," she whispered searching his face and finding a hint of surprise.  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't?" he asked with a look of disbelief. Kyp brought his hand up and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and then softly caressed her cheek. Jaina closed her eyes and leaned into his palm.  
  
"No," she replied. "I knew you would come." She opened her eyes and smiled sweetly. "I knew it."  
  
He smiled back and then leaned down to claim her lips in a long overdue kiss that was packed with the promise of things to come. Kyp couldn't help thinking that the warm softness of her mouth was meant just for him, and he wanted more. he wanted it all.  
  
"Jaina," he whispered huskily into her ear as he nuzzled her neck, "can we. get on board now?"  
  
The sound of his voice and feel of his breath on her neck sent shivers of pleasure pulsating throughout her body. "Uh-huh," is all she could manage. The rest of her concentration and energy was focused on the unbelievable sensations he was causing all over her body. Her only thought was of Kyp and herself. and 'dessert'.  
  
Kyp chuckled in her ear and then straightened up to see her face. "I see the feeling is mutual this time." His roguish grin spurred her to grab a fistful of his fancy shirt and yank his lips down to hers.  
  
//I could get used to this,// Kyp thought losing himself in her kiss.  
  
"Mr. Kyp!" came a nearby voice. Jaina froze in mid-kiss and reluctantly pulled away. Both Jedi searched for the speaker and quickly found him. at the top of their boarding ramp.  
  
"Mr. Kyp!" the red-haired boy called.  
  
"Kai," Kyp muttered under his breath. In the midst of the night's chaos, he had forgotten about the boy now running toward him.  
  
"I was just about ready to call that guy you told me about. I thought something bad had happened to you," Kai declared. He glanced over to Jaina. "I'm glad you're all right, miss."  
  
Jaina smiled. The kid was cute. "Why, thank you. Kai. That's your name, right?"  
  
He nodded and blushed a bit as Jaina reached over and tousled his hair. Kyp gave the boy a quick pat on the back and then gazed at Jaina offering a look that said, "Later." Now was her turn to blush as the older Jedi winked devilishly and sent her just a glimpse of what he had in mind.  
  
Then it was back to business.  
  
"We need to get going," Kyp announced. "The Vong are probably close by if that idiot alerted them to our presence." The trio began walking up the ramp and into the ship.  
  
"Yeah, and we need to dress that arm of yours," Jaina added forcing herself to regain some sense of composure, "and I'm flying."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Kyp saluted teasing her again. Kai simply followed behind, grateful to be getting off of Gupta for good.  
  
It didn't take long for Jaina and her talented Solo piloting genes to leave the planet Gupta behind in her fumes. She soon had them blasting through hyperspace headed on a direct course for the Errant Venture. Setting the ship on auto-pilot, she left the cockpit and headed back to check on Kyp and his wounded arm.  
  
She found him in his room sitting on his bed while Kai was trying to doctor the gash somewhat ineffectively. Stopping in the doorway, she covered her grin with a hand. Kyp was trying not to show any hint of pain even though Kai was being a little too rough with the bandaging. The sight of Kyp sitting patiently while desperately attempting to hide an agonizing wince amused and warmed her all at the same time.  
  
"Ahem," she cleared her throat. Both men turned to see her watching them.  
  
"Jaina!" Kyp exclaimed a little too happy to see her. A look of pure relief washed over his face as he quickly stood and grabbed his arm. "I was hoping you'd make it back here soon," he added.  
  
"Well, gee, from the looks of things, Kai has everything completely under control."  
  
A wide smile spread across the boy's face as he puffed up with pride. Kyp glanced sideways at the boy and then back to Jaina giving her a pleading look.  
  
"I'm not that good with bandages, Miss Jaina. You'd probably better take a look at Mr. Kyp's arm."  
  
Kyp realized that the boy had picked up on his desperation and felt a strange urge to make him feel better. "Oh, no, Kai! You've been great. really."  
  
Jaina walked into the room and addressed the boy. "There is something you could do for me," she began as he eagerly awaited her instructions. "I need you to go up to the cockpit and keep an eye on things for a while. You don't have to push any buttons. just stand watch for a bit. Think you can do that for me?"  
  
"Sure!" Kai replied again filled with pride. Looking to Kyp for a sign of permission, the Jedi nodded.  
  
"Hey, Jaina's the best pilot around. If she trusts you, I do, too."  
  
With another huge smile the boy was out the door. Jaina turned back to face Kyp.  
  
"You sure are good with that kid. Who would believe? -Kyp Durron. a role model for young children." She chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't let it get out. My reputation will be ruined," he quipped with a grin.  
  
"Funny," Jaina replied. Moving to stand in front of him, Jaina put her hands on Kyp's chest, and she got a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Kyp raised an eyebrow thinking he knew exactly what she had in mind.  
  
"You want to, uh, close the door?" he said as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Jaina smiled, enjoying every minute of it. "Oh, I don't think we need to do that."  
  
Kyp's face registered shock at her brazenness. "But what about the kid?"  
  
"What about him?" she questioned innocently while sliding her hands across his firm chest. "He might learn something if he watches." She gazed up at him seductively under her lashes and had to keep herself from laughing out loud as his mouth dropped open.  
  
"Jaina, I, uh, I don't know about this.," he stuttered.  
  
Jaina sighed and pushed him down onto the bed. "I'm just checking your arm, Kyp. Calm down, will ya?"  
  
"Oh! I knew that," he stated as she began to examine his wound.  
  
"This is kind of bad," she reported after a few seconds of study. "You're going to need to go into a healing trance for a while since we don't have many medical supplies on board."  
  
His free hand came up to softly rub the back of her leg as she stood in front of him. "You could stay here with me," he suggested. "We never did get to have dessert."  
  
Jaina pulled back and glared down at him. "Well, that's not happening with Kai on board, so just don't even think about it."  
  
//Don't think about it?// Kyp thought to himself. How could he not think about it?! Jaina Solo was in his every thought of every minute of every hour of every day. It was like she was in his blood, and she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
"What? You don't want the kid to know about us?" he asked lightheartedly. "If that's the case, what are you going to do about your family?"  
  
Jaina froze. She hadn't thought about that yet. and wasn't sure she wanted to.  
  
"Lie down," she ordered shoving him back onto the bed. "Put yourself in a trance or I'll do it for you." Hopefully, Kyp hadn't sensed her sudden anxiety at the mention of her family.  
  
"All right! All right!" he declared scooting up onto the pillow and twisting until he was comfortable. Finally, he was in position, and leaned up on his elbow. He looked up at Jaina and that devilish twinkle flashed in his eyes. "But if you get a sweet tooth, don't hesitate to wake me." Kyp gave another waggle of his eyebrows before she rolled her eyes and turned to leave.  
  
"Sweet dreams," she called out over her shoulder.  
  
"You can count on it," Kyp replied just before she keyed his door shut. 


	17. Family Reunion

Chapter 17---  
  
The trip to the Errant Venture afforded Jaina Solo with way too much time to think. Kyp had remained in his healing trance for most of the time, only coming out to eat a little or check on things. He'd never admit it, but Jaina knew he was concerned about Kai, and that just made her care about him even more.  
  
That was the problem.  
  
Away from everyone they knew-her family mainly-things seemed easy enough. She liked him. He liked her. No problem. However, the closer they got to home, the more anxious Jaina felt. She began wondering how everyone would react to the blossoming romance between she and Kyp.  
  
Jacen would freak out in his usual calm manner. Then he'd try to analyze her and come up with some crazy rationalization for why she was having feelings for Kyp. He'd expect her to listen to him and agree with every word he said. then dump Kyp for her 'own good'.  
  
She chuckled. He was so predictable.  
  
Aunt Mara would most likely have a fit, too, and just want to run Kyp through with her lightsaber. She really didn't care for Kyp at all. Uncle Luke would pretend to understand while still trying to convince her of the error of her ways. Anakin, who had once admired Kyp, would probably be one of the first to accept it. after a few moments of shock.  
  
Her thoughts drifted to her mother. What would Leia think? Jaina wasn't sure. On the one hand, her mother had fallen for a man that was several years older, and it had worked out. But she and Leia had always had a strained relationship, so there was no telling exactly how Leia would respond.  
  
That left Han.  
  
Jaina shuddered as a chill ran down her spine. What was her father going to say? Or worse, what would he DO?! All kinds of hideous images flashed in Jaina's mind, each one featuring Kyp, her father, and some kind of pain and torture. Han had always been a bit more protective of her than her brothers. Maybe it was her gender, but a special bond was there between father and daughter nonetheless. Even though Kyp had been almost like a kid brother to Han, Jaina wasn't sure how her dad would react to any kind of relationship she might have with the younger man.  
  
"Well, I guess we're about to find out," she stated out loud as a red Imperial dreadnaught slowly came into view.  
  
"Huh?" came a voice from the co-pilot's chair. Jaina turned her head to see Kai peering at her from around the edge of the seat, a confused expression on his freckled face.  
  
"Nothing," she said returning her focus to the ship in her viewport. "We'll be docking soon. Then you'll get to meet all kinds of new people, so prepare yourself," she teased with a grin.  
  
Kai smiled back. "I'm ready. a little nervous maybe, but excited, too," he revealed. "I don't know what's going to happen to me for sure, but I trust Mr. Kyp. I think he's watching out for me."  
  
"I think you're right," Jaina replied. "He'll make sure you're taken care of."  
  
A few moments of silence passed inside the cockpit, and then Kai spoke again.  
  
"I asked him if you two were married."  
  
Jaina's head snapped around to look at him. "What?!" she asked before regaining her composure. "I mean, um, what did he say?"  
  
"He told me no, but that you were very special to him. very special," the boy added for emphasis.  
  
"Really," Jaina stated rather than asked. Knowing that Kyp wasn't afraid to let others know how he felt about her made Jaina feel like a heel. She'd been growing increasingly nervous with each light year that passed by in hyperspace.  
  
"So, do you like Mr. Kyp?" Kai asked. Jaina's gaze narrowed.  
  
"Did he put you up to this?" she questioned with a smirk. The boy adamantly denied her accusation and vigorously shook his head from side to side for added emphasis. Jaina snorted. "Relax. I'm not mad at you." She stood up and checked a few buttons on the console. "I'm going to make sure Kyp's awake. Will you watch over things again?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Great. I'll be back in a few."  
  
They had to talk. She couldn't have him just blurting out the fact that they were an item right in front of her family. Or worse, she could be caught in a compromising position with him. Wouldn't that cause a stir among the ranks! She could see her father's face already.  
  
Jaina stopped outside of Kyp's door and braced herself. She wasn't sure what to say or how he would take it when she finally figured it out. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Kyp was already awake, to her surprise, and turned to offer her a welcoming smile.  
  
"Hey," he said as he pulled his shirt down over his head.  
  
"You're already up," Jaina stated entering the room.  
  
"Yeah, I think I was ready to get out of that trance for good. Plus, I'm already starting to sense the others on board the Venture. Everyone's anxiety is burning like a supernova!"  
  
He walked over to her and took her hand. Then he stared down into her dark brown eyes and sighed. "You're amazing," he said softly. Jaina felt her cheeks heat up and glanced away. "You're blushing," he added. "I like making you blush." Kyp's hand came up under her chin and gently forced her to look at him. "In fact," he paused and that twinkle flashed in his eyes, "you know those sweet dreams you told me to have?"  
  
Jaina couldn't keep herself from grinning.  
  
"Yeah, well." Kyp leaned in close and whispered in vivid detail his dream into her ear. By the time he was finished, Jaina could have sworn her whole body was blushing. Those images he had painted wouldn't be leaving her mind anytime this century. He chuckled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you liked my dream," he teased. Kyp didn't give her a chance to protest. He quickly claimed her lips in a kiss, which she willingly returned.  
  
After a few moments, Kyp pulled away and searched Jaina's face. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Wrong?" she replied. "Nothing's wrong."  
  
He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You know better than to try to lie to a Jedi, so tell me the truth."  
  
Jaina hesitated and then moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Finally she began. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all."  
  
"Nervous? About my dream?" Kyp asked moving to kneel in front of her. "I wasn't trying to rush you, Jaina. I'd never do anything you didn't want me to-"  
  
Jaina laughed out loud at his sincerity. "No, it's not that," she managed to blurt out between giggles.  
  
"Oh," Kyp muttered before taking a place next to her on the bed. "Then what is it?"  
  
Jaina sighed. "It's my family."  
  
"Oh!" Kyp felt a bit of relief that she wasn't frightened by the idea of intimacy with him.  
  
"I just.," she paused. "I just don't know how they're going to, you know, react to.. Us." She stopped and watched Kyp's response.  
  
"Oh!" Now he laughed out loud. "Yeah, this should be interesting," he said more to himself than to her. In a few seconds, though, his attention returned to the young woman next to him. "You're afraid they'll raise a big stink about us being together?"  
  
"I don't know. That's the problem." The uncertainty rolled off her in waves and Kyp bristled.  
  
Kyp straightened his back. "Well, Jaina, we haven't made any promises to one another. You don't owe me anything. A few kisses don't make a relationship, after all."  
  
Jaina looked at him in bewilderment. He was suddenly so cold. "No. don't say that." She reached up and touched his cheek. "I. that's not what I meant. I knew I would screw this up." Her hand dropped back into her lap. She licked her lips and gazed back up into Kyp's eyes. "I just need to ease them into the idea. Do you understand?"  
  
Slowly, a wide smile spread across the Jedi master's face. "I understand. I know I'm not their first choice for you. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just let me figure out how to tell them. Okay?"  
  
"You got it, Solo," he agreed and then tenderly kissed her forehead. "Just promise me I can be there to see the look on Corran Horn's face when you break the news. That's something I've just got to see!" The entire clan of Solos and Skywalkers were congregated in the hangar bay of Booster Terrik's Errant Venture anxiously awaiting the return of one of their own. Han Solo was nervously pacing back and forth wearing a rut into the metal deck floor. Leia stood calmly by watching her husband with a mix of amusement and annoyance.  
  
"Han, will you please cut that out?" she begged. "You're making me crazy!"  
  
He stopped and looked over at his wife. "Sorry, sweetheart," he apologized taking a place next to his better half.  
  
All eyes turned to see Jaina's ship settle neatly into its landing berth. A gentle clunk and the hiss of the repulsors let everyone know that in another few moments a family reunion would take place. It had been nearly three months since Jaina had first left with Kyp Durron, and except for a couple of short holo-messages, no one was certain how the two 'enemies' had ended up getting along.  
  
"That's gotta be my girl flying," Han stated with pride at the skillful landing.  
  
Luke Skywalker, who was standing close by, stifled a chuckle. He hadn't voiced his own suspicions to anyone about his niece and the young Jedi master. not even to his own wife. In fact, he didn't think anyone would have believed him even if he had shared his thoughts. Well, he'd soon have those suspicions confirmed or denied.  
  
Soon enough the boarding ramp descended. Jaina was the first to exit with Kyp and Kai close behind her. She wore a huge smile and went right to her father wrapping her arms around him in a big hug.  
  
"Hi, Daddy," she said as she squeezed him tightly. He would be the biggest obstacle to overcome, so shmoozing him first was a top priority. Plus, she was genuinely happy to see him. He enveloped her with his strong arms and rested his chin on the top of her head.  
  
"Hi, sweetheart. We missed you." He looked up and caught Kyp's eye. He silently mouthed the words 'thank you' and the Jedi smiled and nodded his acknowledgement.  
  
Jacen and Anakin Solo were standing off to the side watching their sister's arrival. Jacen noticed almost instantly that something was amiss. Jaina was blocking herself off to him in the Force, and he was determined to find out why.  
  
"They have a kid," Anakin stated quietly to his older brother. "What?" Jacen questioned.  
  
"A kid. Look over there behind Kyp." Jacen followed Anakin's directions and saw the short, red-haired boy looking around nervously. Was this why Jaina was closing herself off to him? He kept trying to catch her attention, but she was avoiding him by greeting everyone else.  
  
She hugged her mother and her uncle. Then she grabbed Ben out of Mara's arms and placed a big kiss on his chubby little cheeks.  
  
"I can't believe how much he's grown! He looks like a different baby."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're so happy to see him because you're up next on baby- sitting duty," Mara stated with a wink. "Just kidding," she added pulling a speechless Jaina in close for a hug. "I'll give you at least a day to rest up from your mission."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Jaina replied sarcastically. Inevitably, only her brothers were left to greet. She braced herself mentally. "Hi, guys. Did ya miss me?" she asked, playfully punching Anakin in the arm. Keep it light, she told herself. Jacen finally caught her eye and sent a question via the Force.  
  
//What's going on?//  
  
//Nothing// she replied before turning her attention back to her younger sibling.  
  
"Who's the kid?" Anakin asked as he motioned with a nod of his head toward Kai. He was dying of curiosity.  
  
"How rude of me!" Jaina declared, happy for the diversion. "Everyone, this is Kai." She moved behind the boy and placed her hands on his shoulders. "He's a friend we met on Gupta, and Kyp invited him to come back with us." Jaina went on to introduce her family and Kai tried to remember all the names. They all welcomed him cheerfully, Han, as always, first to take a newcomer under his wing.  
  
Kyp watched from the sidelines as the family warmed to the boy and their newly returned daughter. For a fleeting moment, he was almost jealous of the closeness they shared. It was something that had been taken from him against his will. However, he couldn't harbor any ill will. The Solos and Skywalkers were probably the only reason he was even alive right now.  
  
The group surrounded Jaina and Kai, everyone talking at once. She glanced back helplessly over her shoulder at Kyp as they began ushering her off.  
  
"I'll drop your bags off later," he called as he watched the group exit the hangar.  
  
"So, how was it?"  
  
The voice took Kyp by surprise. He turned around and came face to face with Luke Skywalker who was standing with his arms crossed.  
  
"Master Skywalker," Kyp began catching his breath, "I thought everyone was gone."  
  
"Sorry about that. I'm surprised you didn't sense me standing here."  
  
"I, uh, I guess I just have other things on my mind distracting me." Namely your niece, he added silently.  
  
"So, the mission?" Luke questioned again. His suspicions were gradually being confirmed.  
  
"The Peace Brigade is getting thick out there. We ran into a bit of trouble on Gupta-"  
  
"Gupta? I didn't know Gupta was on your list of destinations. What Jedi was there?"  
  
"Jedi?" Kyp spat out clumsily. "Oh, there was no Jedi there. We just. we, uh, took a little side trip. for Jaina's birthday." He felt like a kid who was just about to get caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
  
"Oh," Luke replied studying Kyp's face, which was slowly blossoming into a heated blush. He hesitated for a moment allowing the younger man to sweat a little more. "Well then," he finally started, "I'm glad to see you made it back without killing each other. I take it Jaina forgave you?" Kyp nodded. "Good.good. I'll expect a full debriefing later, but for now, why don't you get settled in and cleaned up."  
  
"Yes, sir." Kyp breathed a heavy sigh of relief as he watched the Jedi master walk away. Keeping his feelings for Jaina hidden from a whole family of Jedi was not going to be easy. He hoped she was faring better than he was.  
  
^^^^^*****^^^^^^*****^^^^^*****  
  
Getting rid of her brothers wasn't easy. She knew that Jacen would find a way to corner her eventually, and she'd have no choice but to reveal her secret feelings for Kyp. Being a twin wasn't all sweetness and light. There were disadvantages, too.  
  
Now she was in her quarters with only her mother. I can handle her, no problem, Jaina assured herself. Leia was pulling things out of Jaina's bag and dividing them into clean and dirty piles.  
  
"You don't have to do that, Mom," Jaina said as she busied herself putting away her toiletries.  
  
"I know, but I like to do these things," Leia answered. "It makes me feel useful and motherly."  
  
"Whatever makes you happy," Jaina grinned making another trip into her refresher.  
  
"Jaina?" Leia called with a funny twist in her voice. The younger girl peered out of the refresher.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What is this?" Jaina's eyes nearly popped out of her head and she had to keep her mouth from dropping to the ground. Leia stood there holding up Jaina's little red top she had worn on her birthday. It suddenly looked extremely small. She gulped. Leia waited patiently for an answer, and Jaina tried desperately to come up with one.  
  
"Um, it's, uh, just something I picked up on the trip," she stated gently pulling the shirt out of her mother's hands and wadding it up into a ball. She threw it onto the dirty pile of clothes and returned to the refresher to hide her face.  
  
Leia followed her daughter's every move and didn't say a word. She could tell Jaina was flustered and hiding something, but she wouldn't push her daughter to talk. yet.  
  
"Well, sweetie, I'm going to go and let you get cleaned up for dinner. Meet us in about an hour."  
  
"Sure thing, Mom," Jaina called from the refresher. The swoosh of the door sounded twice before she peeked out to assure herself she was finally alone. She slumped against the door frame and sighed deeply. This was not going to be easy.  
  
Bzzzzzz! Bzzzzz!  
  
She jumped at the sound of her door. Putting her hand over her heart to catch her breath, she moved to open it.  
  
Just great, she thought. Who's this? She wasn't ready to face another family member. Surprisingly, it wasn't a relative standing on the other side of the door, but Kyp. He was smiling and holding her flight jacket.  
  
"You left this on board," he offered. Jaina was so happy to see him that she threw her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek to his chest. Kyp hesitated for just a second before wrapping his arms around her. "This must be some jacket!" he teased. She chuckled.  
  
Suddenly realizing they were standing in the hall, she stepped back and searched the corridor. "Come in," she ordered backing into her room and pulling his hand with her. Kyp willingly followed.  
  
"Being forced into Jaina Solo's room," he pondered out loud, "I could get used to this."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me!," she teased as she pushed the close button on her door.  
  
^^^^^*****^^^^^*****^^^^^***** 


	18. Something's Up

Chapter 18---  
  
"Something's up with her." Jacen Solo was sure of one thing. he knew his twin sister like no one else, at times even better than he knew himself, and Jaina was hiding something from him. He and Anakin were walking purposefully down the corridor toward Jaina's quarters. Dinner was in a few minutes, but he was hoping they could catch her off guard and force her to come clean about why she'd been avoiding them.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Anakin asked looking down at his older brother. Jacen was broader in the shoulders than Anakin, but the younger boy stood several inches taller. Ever since Jaina's unusual holo-message and Han's insinuation that she and Kyp were getting in a little too much 'training' time, Jacen had been worrying about his sister. That concern had spilled over to Anakin, and now both brothers were determined to find out the truth.  
  
Kyp Durron was no good. Surely Jaina of all people realized that, Jacen thought to himself.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I know Kyp has something to do with it. I don't trust him at all." Jacen would probably never forgive the Jedi master for causing his uncle and the whole Jedi order such unrest. Now, some of him was apparently rubbing off on Jaina, and Jacen Solo wouldn't stand for it.  
  
Of course, the other explanation was that she and Kyp had become. involved. but both Solo boys preferred not to consider that option.  
  
"With both of us confronting her, she'll have to give," Anakin stated confidently as they rounded the corner of her hall.  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***  
  
"You taste better every time I kiss you," Kyp whispered huskily in between kisses. He had pulled back to look into her beautiful face. and to catch his breath.  
  
"Less talk. More action," Jaina ordered pulling his mouth back to hers. She maneuvered him to a chair, pushed him into it, and plopped onto his lap all without breaking contact with his lips. Her hormones were in an uproar, and even more so after dealing with her family. Trying to hide her feelings for Kyp made her want him that much more.  
  
She left the warmth of his mouth and ventured over to his ear where she began nibbling on his earlobe. He moaned in pleasure and tried to get a grip on himself.  
  
"Do you think we should talk?" he managed to ask, although it was getting more difficult to concentrate on much of anything with each passing moment.  
  
"Talk?" she muttered in his ear. He noticed how low and sultry her voice had become, and it sent a tingle from his head to his toes. He had imagined plenty of times what it would feel like to kiss Jaina Solo, but having her right there in his lap was almost sensory overload.  
  
"Um. yeah. about us," he muttered sliding his hand up and down her back.  
  
She chuckled and leaned back to face him. "You really want to talk right now?" An expression of amusement showed on her face as she waited for an answer.  
  
Kyp hesitated for just a moment. "No, not really. no," he conceded before pulling her flush against his chest and claiming her mouth for his own.  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***  
  
Bzzzz! Bzzzzz!  
  
Jacen pushed the doorbell to Jaina's quarters one more time before resorting to knocking. It was taking too long for her to answer the door.  
  
"Jaina? Are you in there?"  
  
Suddenly, the door swished open leaving Jacen's hand suspended in midair.  
  
"Will you give it a rest already?!" she exclaimed with a glare. Jacen backed down from her fierce stare and apologized.  
  
"Sorry, we just wanted to talk to---," he stopped. "What's he doing here?"  
  
Kyp had just walked up behind Jaina and was smiling arrogantly at the Solo twin. Jacen could feel his ears heating up, something they always did when he started to get angry.  
  
"Yeah, what's Kyp doing in your room?" Anakin added trying to lend some back up to his big brother.  
  
Jaina stiffened and clenched her teeth. not a good sign.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but Kyp just brought back my flight jacket which I happened to leave on board the ship." Her arms were crossed indignantly and Kyp stood behind her with a triumphant smirk on his face. one Jacen wanted to personally wipe off. with a lightsaber.  
  
"Oh," Anakin muttered weakly. Jacen stayed silent, his eyes shifting between his sister and Kyp. She was acting like a stranger to him and he didn't like it.  
  
"Are you ready to go to dinner? Mom and Dad will be waiting for us," Jacen stated coldly.  
  
"Sure," Jaina replied, a little softer than before. She turned to Kyp. "You want to walk with us?" she asked.  
  
Anakin and Jacen exchanged suspicious looks. Kyp was just as surprised as they were.  
  
"Yeah. I think I will. I'll just grab something quick and take it back to my room. I told Kai I'd show him my X-wing later."  
  
"Great!" Jaina said turning to shut her door.  
  
"Yeah, great," Jacen mumbled under his breath. There was no chance of cornering her now thanks to Kyp Durron.  
  
Jaina and Kyp took off down the hallway and instantly started discussing Kai, completely oblivious to the other two behind them. As she walked and talked, Jaina tried not to let her Force guard down. Her brothers were on to something. She just knew it. Had they noticed her tousled hair and rumpled shirt? What about her kiss-swollen lips?  
  
On top of the stress of that, she was actually quite frustrated at having been interrupted yet again. Would she ever get to be alone with Kyp? And what would happen if she were? The possibilities nearly overwhelmed her, but she found she'd like to be 'overwhelmed' like that.  
  
Jacen and Anakin watched the pair saunter off and looked at one another again.  
  
"What was that all about?" Anakin asked, completely bewildered.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it," Jacen replied before taking off after them.  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^*** "Well, at least you're back now, right, honey?"  
  
"Huh?" Jaina hadn't really been listening to the dinner conversation, and once again had been caught not paying attention. Wondering where Kyp was and what he was doing kept monopolizing her thoughts. Her lips still tingled in memory of his earlier kisses. She looked guiltily at each face seated around the table and gulped down the bite of food that had been frozen in her mouth when she had finally realized the last comment had been directed at her.  
  
Leia Organa Solo narrowed her gaze as she studied her only daughter. Something was different about Jaina. She was usually rather chatty and outspoken during gatherings such as this, much like her boisterous, Corellian father. However, tonight she was unusually pensive and aloof.  
  
Kyp, thought Leia. It had to be his fault. The man had obviously drained Jaina of every remaining ounce of energy and patience.  
  
"I was saying that we're glad you're back, and I'm sure you are, too."  
  
"Yeah," Mara interjected, "three months with Kyp Durron would be enough to push anyone over the edge."  
  
This snide comment elicited several snickers from the Solo clan, but not from Jaina.  
  
"Actually, he wasn't so bad."  
  
Forks froze in midair, and food nearly tumbled out of several mouths as soon as Jaina spoke those words. Everyone briefly stared at her in shock before glancing at one another to assure themselves they had all heard her correctly. Jaina sheepishly looked down at her plate and pushed the food around with her fork.  
  
//Oops!// she thought. //Guess I shouldn't have said that!//  
  
Jacen Solo looked away and shook his head. His sister was losing it, all right. Whatever happened on her mission had definitely clouded her better judgment.  
  
Mara laughed aloud. "You're kidding, right? That's funny, Jaina."  
  
"Yeah," Anakin added, "for a minute there, I thought you were serious."  
  
They all chuckled uneasily before Han quickly changed the topic to begin a new line of conversation. Jaina felt her temper flare at her family's arrogance, but managed to hold her tongue. Luke was watching her intently and offered a brush of sympathy through the Force. Upon receiving it, she responded with a weak smile before returning her attention to the dinner before her. However, she found she was no longer hungry. Pushing her chair away from the table, she stood and announced that she was going back to her room.  
  
"I'll go with you," Jacen offered as he tossed his napkin onto his empty plate. This might be the opportunity he had been waiting for.  
  
"No, Jace. I'd rather just be by myself tonight. It's been a long day."  
  
Jacen stopped when he was halfway out of his chair. He felt like he'd just been slapped in the face and knew for sure that he'd definitely been shut out of his sister's life. //I could go anyway,// he considered, but that would only upset Jaina more. and an annoyed Jaina Solo was not a pretty sight. He nodded his head and sat back down.  
  
"Goodnight," Jaina stated softly. As she left the dining hall, the rest of her family watched in silence, no one bold enough to voice the concerns on all their minds. ^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***  
  
Jaina wandered aimlessly through the corridors of the Errant Venture, too wrapped up in her muddled thoughts to get any rest. Coming to a halt, she realized she had inadvertently walked to the hangar bay. She smiled to herself. What better place for a Solo, her in particular, to be?  
  
Plus, there was also the chance that she might run in to Kyp.  
  
Moving into the hangar, she marveled at the variety of ships docked there. Something about large machinery that was capable of soaring through the blackness of space at breakneck speeds filled a little piece of her heart that nothing else could and gave her a sense of calm and peace. Her mother had always said that those were her Solo genes talking.  
  
Finding a nearby X-wing, she let her hand glide across the underside of the wing and sighed. When would she fly with Rogue Squadron again?. or would she ever? After the worldship incident, Wedge and Gavin would most likely laugh in her face if she asked to be reinstated. Although part of her regretted the likelihood of that possibility, she couldn't blame it all on Kyp, nor did she want to anymore. As far as she was concerned, all of that was ancient history. What she wanted now was to think about her future and figure out how it was all going to fit together. Something had been sparked between she and Kyp. something that she wanted to see through to the end.  
  
Sighing again, she came around the tail of the X-wing and stopped. There, a few ships away, was Kyp. He was crouched on top of the wing of his own ship supervising Kai who was sitting in the cockpit with a look of total wonderment on his freckled face. Jaina chuckled as she walked closer. Kyp was patiently and proudly explaining the purpose of each button and switch on the console, and, like a sponge, Kai was soaking it all in.  
  
Kyp would make a good father.  
  
Jaina shuddered and looked around. Where had that thought come from? Was it from someone else, or was it her own?  
  
"Hey down there!" Kyp called. She shook it off and glanced up at him with a sincere smile. His dark hair was all tousled again, but she liked it that way. Kai noticed her then and waved frantically.  
  
"Hi, Miss Jaina! Mr. Kyp's showing me his X-wing. It's awesome!"  
  
"That's great, Kai!" she yelled back. Kyp moved to the edge of the wing and jumped down landing smoothly in front of her.  
  
"I thought you were having dinner with your family," he said glancing back up at Kai.  
  
"I wasn't very hungry," she replied. "Looks like you guys are having a good time."  
  
Kyp looked back at her. "We are, actually. He's a neat kid. Your Uncle Luke is going to work on finding him a foster family. I hate to see kids without a chance at a decent life," he revealed.  
  
Jaina studied him silently for a moment. "Have you done this before? Rescued a kid, I mean?" She already knew the answer, but had to ask anyway. Kyp averted her scrutinizing gaze and shifted uneasily from foot to foot.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I have," he replied.  
  
"I thought so." Jaina waited for him to look at her again. "That's very sweet of you, you know. It would impress a lot of people if they found out about it."  
  
Kyp's embarrassment quickly transformed into indignance. "I'm not doing it to be noticed or praised. Is that what you think?"  
  
"No," she answered shaking her head back and forth, "No, not at all. Now calm down, will ya? You're causing a scene." Kyp calmed and shot a quick look around the hangar. A few mechanics were watching them in amusement and he waved in acknowledgement.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," he offered softly with a smirk. "So what are you going to do now?"  
  
That was a loaded question, Jaina thought.  
  
"I'm just going to go to my room and get some sleep. I'm beat."  
  
"Yeah, I'm headed to bed soon, too." That twinkle suddenly leapt into his eyes. "Want to join me?" His hand shot out to gently grab hers, and he watched as her face turned bright red. "I'm serious, you know," he whispered moving closer to her.  
  
"Kyp!" she scolded quietly not bothering to pull her hand from his. He was quick to observe that she hadn't said no, and took this as an invitation to pursue the topic further.  
  
"Stay right here," he stated with a roguish grin. He trotted off and soon returned with a huge smile across his face. "Okay. Let's go!"  
  
"Wh-what?!" Jaina gasped.  
  
"I got someone to watch out for Kai and get him back to his room, so I'm free." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. She was speechless, so he placed his hand on the small of her back and began to nudge her toward the door. Jaina simply stared at him and let herself be lead into the corridor.  
  
Jaina's insides were churning. Part of her was saying, "You can't do this!", while the other was saying, "It's about time!" All of a sudden, Kyp came to a halt.  
  
"Well, here we are," he announced. Jaina snapped herself out of her inner debate and noticed where she was. right in front of her own door. She looked up at him in confusion. "I'm just dropping you off, so you can stop fretting. I've been reading you since the hangar, Jaina, and I know you're not ready for that dessert yet."  
  
Inwardly, she sighed in relief. He was right. she wasn't ready. yet.  
  
He moved in close and leaned down to kiss her. The touch of his lips was warm and unbelievably soft. When he finally pried his mouth from hers, he lingered just inches away and caressed her face with the back of his fingers.  
  
"Goodnight, Jaina," he said, his forehead against hers.  
  
"Goodnight," she replied breathlessly before turning and entering her cabin. He stood there for a moment staring at her door like a lovesick fool. Even though he wanted her like nothing else, he was willing to wait until the end of time if that's what it took. Eventually, he straightened up, took a deep breath, spun around to leave, and nearly ran right into someone he hadn't realized was there.  
  
"Horn!" Kyp exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't notice you standing there."  
  
Corran's eyebrow rose in speculation. "Obviously," he stated, crossing his arms in a show of masculine virility. Kyp stifled a laugh. He knew Horn hated him. The older man had never tried to hide his disdain, so any chance Kyp got to get one up on him was a chance he couldn't refuse.  
  
"Nice night," Kyp added with a smug grin. "I was just making sure Jaina got back to her cabin okay."  
  
"Uh-huh. And who's going to protect her from you, Durron?" Not many people could rival Corran Horn's penchant for arrogance.  
  
Kyp cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "Now why would she need protection from me?" he asked in jest.  
  
"Spare me the innocent act, Kyp. If you hurt her again, let's just say that you'll have more than just the Solos to answer to."  
  
Kyp chuckled. "Is that an outright threat, Horn? If so, I'm impressed you've got the nerve." He could sense Corran's temper rising and decided his sense of fun was satisfied for the night. "Don't worry. Hurting her is the last thing I want to do." With that, Kyp brushed past the older Jedi offering him one last irritating grin. "Goodnight."  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***  
  
The next couple of days passed by without anything earth-shattering occurring. Jaina was able to get in some piloting practice in the flight simulator, which helped relieve some of her pent up stress--- but only some. She and Kyp continued to have clandestine rendezvous whenever they happened to meet up with one another. He'd steal a kiss in the turbo lift, behind a ship in the hangar bay, anytime he had the chance. Jaina accused him of following her around, and he never did deny it.  
  
She was smitten. There was no denying that. However, she still hadn't worked up the courage to reveal her feelings to her family. It had been quite difficult keeping Jacen at bay. He had been determined to force a confession of some kind out of her, but she had managed to evade his intrusive questions up to this point. Han had also been a hard one to hide things from considering her close relationship with her father. Luckily, he didn't have Force powers or he would surely have read her mind on several occasions.  
  
Now, she found herself sitting in her Uncle Luke's makeshift office facing off against the most powerful Jedi she knew--- him.  
  
"Have you managed to get rested up from your mission?" he asked kindly as he settled into his chair.  
  
Jaina forced herself to relax. This was her uncle, not someone to fear. Even so, she kept her Force guard in place and tried to appear casual.  
  
"I've gotten some rest in between spending time with the family. Mom's been keeping me pretty busy, and I've gotten a little bit of training in, too."  
  
"Good." He paused and studied his niece thoughtfully. Jaina squirmed in her seat. Did he know? Could he tell that her every thought was of Kyp? An awkward silence filled the room. It was as if he was simply waiting for her to spill her guts to him, and it nearly worked. Thankfully, the door opened admitting someone else to be the focus of Luke's attention.  
  
"Kyp," Luke stated as he stood to greet the other man, "we've been waiting for you. Please, sit down." He motioned to the chair next to Jaina, and she and Kyp offered each other only a quick glance knowing that holding each other's gaze for too long would certainly tell their tale.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," Kyp offered.  
  
"No problem," Luke replied with a smile. "I'd like to get right down to business, if I may."  
  
"Certainly," Kyp said propping his elbows on the arms of the chair in anticipation of what the Jedi master was about to say.  
  
"I'm guessing that the mission you two had together was a success. on all fronts. Am I right?" He was leaning forward on his desk.  
  
"Um---" Kyp stumbled to find any suitable words, and Luke shifted his gaze to Jaina.  
  
"Yes. yes, it was," she stated confidently while fighting against the heat building in her cheeks. "We, uh, contacted almost all of the Jedi you assigned to us. Most of them chose to accept your offer of help, as you know." She hoped she sounded professional enough.  
  
Luke grinned. "I know all that, and I know about the run-in you had with the Peace Brigade. Kyp filled me in on those details. What I'm interested in, however, is your 'other' mission." He stared first at Jaina, then at Kyp, and didn't avert his eyes.  
  
"Other mission?" Jaina questioned weakly. "I'm not sure I know what you mean, Uncle Luke."  
  
"Oh, I think you do, Jaina. If you recall, before you left we spoke of your forgiving Kyp and letting go of your anger and mistrust of him. Did you accomplish that goal?"  
  
"Oh," she stammered, "that one. yeah, I, uh, think we worked that out, didn't we, Kyp?" She looked to him for support and he quickly came to her aid.  
  
"Yes, that's all behind us now, Master Skywalker. ancient history, in fact." Both young Jedi were nodding their heads in unison trying desperately to be convincing. but not too convincing.  
  
Luke leaned back in his seat. "I thought as much, and I'm glad to hear it. Now on to the next matter at hand." Jaina breathed a sigh of relief and thought she heard Kyp do the same. "I have new assignments for you."  
  
They perked up their ears and straightened in their chairs. Jaina suddenly found that the idea of another long stretch of time with just Kyp sounded incredible.  
  
"Jaina, you're going to accompany Mara on a scouting mission. We've been getting reports that there are some rogue Jedi putting refugees at risk. Your job will be to locate them and get them and the refugees to safety."  
  
Jaina's heart sank instantly when she realized this meant she and Kyp wouldn't be together. "Yes, Uncle Luke."  
  
"Kyp, you're to escort Danni Quee and her scientific fleet to Eclipse. You'll have command over your squadron, of course. She's doing important research on the Yuuzhan Vong war yammosks, research that could help us greatly in dealing with these invaders. You both leave in two days. Any questions?"  
  
"Two days?" Jaina repeated dejectedly while venturing a longing glance at Kyp.  
  
"Is that a problem?" Luke asked.  
  
"No," she said softly, "not a problem." It's just way too soon, she added silently.  
  
"Very well then," Luke stood and ushered them to the door. "May the Force be with you."  
  
"Yeah," Jaina muttered as she exited the room, Kyp right behind her. Once the door closed, Luke had to chuckle. They were so obvious. How had no one else noticed what was right in front of their noses? Kyp and Jaina were crazy for each other. Now maybe this eminent departure would spur them into action. ^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^*** 


	19. Time to Face the Music

Chapter 19- ^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***  
  
Time was passing by too quickly.  
  
In less than two days, Kyp would have to say goodbye to Jaina and didn't know when he might see her again. In these times, the only thing he could be certain of were his own feelings for her which were bordering on something he was unfamiliar with. love. He'd never felt it for anyone except his own family and maybe Han to a certain degree. However, what had developed in his heart for Jaina Solo was completely new to him.  
  
He wanted to tell her, to hear her say the same words, but there just hadn't been the perfect opportunity yet. And with the tick-tick-ticking of the chrono, the chances of finding that 'perfect moment' were rapidly slipping away. Sure, they had managed to find a minute alone here and there, but never long enough to really talk or do much of anything except continue their flirting. He felt like some kind of teenager sneaking around so that his parents wouldn't find out he had a girlfriend.  
  
//What's wrong with you, Durron?!// he berated himself. //You're a man. She's a woman, albeit a young one, but why are you acting like this?//  
  
Well, it was time to act. No more hiding how he felt. Either Jaina would admit her feelings about him, or. or. or he didn't know what he'd do.  
  
Heaving a deep sigh, he returned to work preparing his late-model X-wing for his imminent departure.  
  
"Nice piece of metal, kid."  
  
Kyp jerked his head up when he heard the voice and banged his head on the underside of his wing.  
  
"Ow! That's got to hurt," Han Solo offered. Kyp winced from the pain and rubbed the sore spot on his scalp.  
  
"Yeah, it does," he said with a hint of a grin. "What brings you down here?" Kyp tossed the hydro spanner he was holding onto the floor and reached out to shake Han's offered hand.  
  
The older man's trademark grin pulled up one corner of his mouth. "Leia's stressing out about Jaina leaving again so soon, and I just needed to get out of her way for a while."  
  
Kyp chuckled. Leia Organa Solo was a very strong-willed woman, and her daughter had definitely inherited that trait. An awkward silence filled the air between the men until Han spoke again.  
  
"That's only part of the reason I came down here," he confessed.  
  
A sudden jolt of fear flashed through Kyp. Did Han know about Kyp's feelings for Jaina? Was he here to warn him off with another Vong threat? He tried to hide a shudder and look innocent.  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah," Han began. "I didn't get a real chance to thank you for taking care of Jaina. She, uh, told me what happened on Gupta with the Peace Brigade, and if it hadn't been for you, she might not have made it back. Thanks, kid."  
  
Gratitude. That was another new experience for Kyp. one he admitted he could easily get used to. "You're welcome, Han. Even though she really didn't need my help. She's a heck of a woman."  
  
Woman? Han thought as he raised an eyebrow and studied the younger man. Jaina was no woman. In his eyes, she was still his little girl. the one that used to sit on his lap in the Falcon's cockpit and play with the controls. the one who used to ride on Chewie's shoulders and pretend she could touch the stars. the one who loved to play tricks on Threepio and blame it on her brothers.  
  
However, knowing that Kyp thought of her in this new light set Han's suspicions on alert. Upon further observation, Kyp appeared to be nearly squirming in front of Han. Having felt that way before himself, Han decided to do a little fishing around. He crossed his arms and leaned back casually against the small ship.  
  
"Yeah, she's all grown up, I suppose. A lot of young men are starting to notice her. She might even find someone she likes--- or maybe she already has." Han glanced over at Kyp. "Did she happen to say anything to you about--- that 'stuff'?"  
  
Kyp's heart rate sped up. He knew. He had to know. Why else would Han even bring up the subject? Should he tell his old friend that he was crazy for the man's daughter, or play ignorant?  
  
"Um," ignorance won out, "no, I don't recall having a conversation about anything like that--- no." Lying to Han Solo made him feel awful--- almost as bad as when he had lied to Jaina about the worldship.  
  
Han's gaze narrowed. Finally, he nodded slowly. "All right. I just wondered. She seems to have changed her opinion of you, and I thought she might have opened up during your mission."  
  
"Changed her opinion of me?" Kyp questioned curiously.  
  
"Yeah, before you two left on your Jedi hunt, she pretty much hated your guts, kid. Now, she seems to almost like you." Han grinned roguishly and slapped Kyp on the back. "Well, I'll see ya." Then the older man turned around and left Kyp standing alone in deep thought.  
  
"She almost likes me?" he said aloud. "I'd say it's a little more than that." Realizing suddenly that he might not be alone, he scoped out the rest of the hangar and sighed in relief when he found no one else around.  
  
Something had to give. He couldn't go on like this any longer. Quickly putting his tools away, he took off to find Jaina. ^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***  
  
Kyp was making his way through the corridors rehearsing in his mind what he was going to say to Jaina. He didn't even notice anyone else as they passed by, but no one thought much of it. Kyp Durron was never one for pleasantries.  
  
As he rounded another corner, he ran right into someone coming the opposite direction. "Excuse me," he said stepping back. When he finally focused on the person if front of him, he realized it was Jacen Solo. //Great,// he thought.  
  
"You okay?" he asked Jaina's twin.  
  
"Fine," the younger man replied straightening his tunic. He looked up at Kyp and offered a cool glance. "I'm actually glad we ran into each other. I was coming to find you."  
  
"Oh? Is something wrong?"  
  
Jacen snorted. "I guess you could say that." The two men stared at one another, an unspoken challenge taking place between them. For years there had been no love lost between the two and neither had ever bothered trying to keep it a secret. "You know exactly what I'm talking about," Jacen stated flatly.  
  
"No, I don't think I do," Kyp responded, feeling the younger Jedi out through the Force. "And besides, I don't have time to chat right now. I have other pressing matters to attend to." He tried to push past Jacen, but the Solo twin seized his arm. Kyp jerked his head around and glared dangerously at the other man. "I think you'd best take your hands off of me," he asserted firmly.  
  
Jacen let his hand drop but held onto Kyp's gaze unflinchingly. "You don't scare me, Kyp. I have something to say, and you're going to listen."  
  
Kyp had to admire the kid's courage. He loosened his tensed muscles and casually crossed his arms. "All right. I'm all ears, Solo."  
  
"I'm not one hundred percent sure about what's going on between you and my sister, but I know it's effecting her and my relationship with her." Kyp smugly raised an eyebrow.  
  
Jacen continued. "You're not good enough for her, you know. In fact, out of all the men I can think of, you're at the bottom of the list when it comes to people she needs in her life."  
  
"Why don't you tell me how you really feel," Kyp joked.  
  
"Oh, I'm just getting started," Jacen replied, but Kyp raised a hand to cut him off.  
  
"Look," he interrupted, "not that what's going on between Jaina and I is any of your business, but I know she cares about you, so I'll be nice. You're not telling me anything I don't know already. Your sister is the most amazing woman I know, and despite my past actions, I do care about her- -- a lot. I've never been one to listen to anyone else's opinion anyway, so save your breath."  
  
Kyp turned to walk away. He thought he'd effectively silenced Jaina's brother. but he was wrong.  
  
"Maybe you care about her, but does she care about you?" Kyp spun around to face Jacen again wearing an expression of confusion. "If she does, then why is she trying to hide it from everyone? Have you ever asked yourself about that ?"  
  
Satisfied that he had made his point, Jacen thrust his chin proudly into the air before turning to leave. So many responses were whirling around in Kyp's head, but he couldn't put any of them into words before Jacen was out of sight. And so all he was left with was an emptiness in his gut and a question in his heart.  
  
Did Jaina love him?  
  
^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^*** A brilliant, multi-colored explosion lit up Jaina's viewport and a sense of extreme satisfaction surged through her veins. She hadn't felt such an adrenaline rush since--- since--- actually, it had only been since yesterday when Kyp had cornered her in the turbo lift. They had pulled their lips apart just as the doors slid open to allow Corran Horn to enter. The older Jedi frowned when he saw Kyp, and Jaina had to stifle a snicker when Kyp winked at the man and flashed a wicked grin.  
  
She pushed open the cockpit of the flight simulator and climbed out. Since it wasn't exactly safe to go for a joyride out in space with the Vong and the Peace Brigade crawling all over, she'd have to settle for the sim. Jumping down from the contraption, she landed softly on the floor but nearly stumbled backward. Luckily, two strong arms caught her and lifted her back to her feet.  
  
"Kyp, thanks for catching me," she said as she steadied herself. "That would have left a nasty bruise." She looked up into his face, a face she had become very fond of over the past few months. a face she was beginning to think she couldn't live without. Leaning up on her tip-toes, she was just about ready to kiss him but stopped cold.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
"Kyp?" she said as she studied his expressionless face. "What is it?"  
  
Without breaking his gaze or a smile, he answered, "We need to talk."  
  
Jaina was taken aback by the coldness in his voice and tried to disguise her uncertainty by playfully stepping close and placing a hand on his chest. "You mean 'talk' as in the other day in my room 'talk'?" She flashed him the famous grin she had inherited from her father, but still he didn't flinch.  
  
"No." Kyp grabbed her hand forcing it away. "Let's go find someplace private." He pulled her along and out of the flight simulator room, only letting her hand go once he was sure she was following willingly.  
  
//He's angry// Jaina thought as she quickened her pace to keep up with him. What did he have to be angry about? She had assumed that Kyp had been enjoying their little 'secret' as much as she had. Maybe he wasn't.  
  
He lead her to several different places on the Errant Venture before they finally found someplace secluded.an unused officer's lounge on one of the lower decks. By the layers of dust on the furniture, Jaina could tell the room hadn't been used in quite some time.  
  
"Lovely place you have here," she said sarcastically running her fingers across a filthy table and examining the streaks they left behind.  
  
"Yeah, well, I didn't have time to clean," Kyp replied lightly, and for a minute Jaina thought that perhaps his coolness had only been a new ploy to get her alone.  
  
//Not a horrible possibility,// she reasoned. Being alone with Kyp was quickly becoming one of her favorite things.  
  
"Sit down," he ordered lightly. Jaina took a seat on the small sofa he had motioned her toward and took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay." she muttered slapping her hands on her knees. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked after working up the courage it required. Kyp settled on the edge of the seat next to her.  
  
"What is this, Jaina?"  
  
"What is what. exactly?" she asked.  
  
Kyp paused to gather his thoughts and decide on the appropriate way to say what was on his mind. "This thing with us. what is it?"  
  
Jaina felt her palms start to sweat. "I'm not, uh, sure what you mean?"  
  
Kyp grinned. "You're not making this very easy. I mean, what am I to you, Jaina? I'm not sure, so please, clue me in."  
  
She was speechless. Kyp's eyes almost seemed desperate and pleading to hear her response. "You--- you're someone very special, Kyp. You should know that by now."  
  
"But why doesn't anyone else know?"  
  
Jaina froze. "Wh-what?"  
  
Kyp snorted in exasperation. "Why haven't you told your family about us? Am I special but not quite that special?"  
  
"Kyp," Jaina exclaimed. She placed her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. "Why are you--?" Kyp cut her off.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said lowering his head and staring at his lap. After sighing deeply, he returned his gaze to hers. "I don't want to be just a 'fling' to you, Jaina. someone you play around with until you find someone else."  
  
"You're not-"  
  
"No, let me finish," he said. "I know what people think of me, that I'm a no-good troublemaker, an aimless, heartless, selfish loser who'll never change. I'm partly to blame for that image, I suppose, by not doing much to contradict it. But now--- I have changed, Jaina."  
  
What was he really saying?, she wondered. Was it what she thought he was trying to say? She could only continue to stare into his beautiful eyes.  
  
"I know I don't deserve you. You're way too good for me, as many others would be quick to point out," he added with a smirk. "And I wouldn't blame you for not wanting a real relationship with someone like me, but that's exactly what I do want. a real relationship with you." He grabbed both of her hands. "No more playing around, Jaina. I need to know--- I love you--- but do you love me?"  
  
"Oh! Hey, sorry!"  
  
Jaina and Kyp had both jerked around to face the door when they had heard it swish open. Standing in the doorway was an embarrassed maintenance worker who was holding his hands up in apology and backing out of the room.  
  
"I didn't know you were in here. I got a report that the sensor went off and this place is usually vacant--- I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right," Kyp called across the lounge. He looked back to Jaina, the unspoken question blazing in his eyes. Sensing her hesitation, he decided to back off. "We'd, uh, better get out of here. I need to go check on Kai. I told him I'd take him to lunch today." Kyp stood up and pulled Jaina with him not wanting to let her go. "I meant what I said. every word." Then he leaned down and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you later, okay?"  
  
Jaina could only manage to nod. She watched him walk out of the empty lounge and felt a little faint. He had said it--- the 'L' word--- he loved her. Kyp Durron loved her. A silly little smile started to tug at the corners of her mouth, and a giggle managed to escape.  
  
"You're right, Kyp," she said to no one. "No more games. It's time to grow up and get over it."  
  
Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, she marched out of the room and on towards her life. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 ----  
  
"Sithspit!" Jaina exclaimed as she stormed down the corridor toward Kyp's cabin. It had been over twenty-four hours since her 'chat' with Kyp in the deserted lounge where he had professed his love for her. Like an idiot, she had simply stared at him, making no reply, until they were interrupted and her chance to reply was gone. She had planned to speak to him only a few hours later.  
  
That was, until her mother waylaid her into an afternoon of 'good old- fashioned family fun' which consisted of a family dinner and lots of 'quality time' with her parents and brothers. The desperate look in Leia's eyes laid a heavy guilt trip on Jaina, so she simply couldn't refuse. Several months ago she might have resented her mother's tardy attempts at parenting, but now after so much had happened, Jaina wouldn't disappoint the woman that brought her into the galaxy.  
  
The evening hadn't been easy, however. She'd had to keep her shields up around Jacen and Anakin, and both brothers kept shooting her curious glances all through the night. Even her father was picking up on the tension, but he didn't say much. He just kept looking at her very strangely, and it was freaking her out. Leia was the only one who was seemingly oblivious to Jaina's discomfort and distance from the rest of the Solo clan.  
  
Finally, she'd escaped to her room. Of course, it was very late and she was mentally drained from hiding her 'secret' from her family. Once inside her small cabin, she practically fell into bed exhausted and went right to sleep. She hadn't meant to. It had just happened, so when she suddenly awoke disoriented in the early morning hours, Jaina could have kicked herself. Kyp would think she was avoiding him on purpose. He may assume that her absence was her answer to his question.  
  
Well, she had one day left. The choices she made in the next twenty-four hours would forever change her life. So Jaina hurried and cleaned up, determined to make it to see Kyp before the other passengers on board the Venture even thought about rolling out of bed.  
  
Just as she was ready to leave, her door buzzer sounded. Her heart jumped into her throat. Was it Kyp? She sure hoped so.  
  
Walking over to the door, she punched the button to open it and took a deep breath. Quickly, she smoothed her hair down and placed a huge smile on her face, which turned upside down when she saw who was standing on her threshold.  
  
"Aunt Mara?" she said as she wrinkled her nose.  
  
The older woman's eyebrow rose as she studied her short niece. "Expecting someone else?" she quipped and then walked right in.  
  
"No. not really," Jaina answered nervously. Mara dominated the room the instant she set foot inside. She casually surveyed the quarters and then settled down into an easy chair by Jaina's tiny desk.  
  
"So.," the red-head said.  
  
"S-so.," Jaina replied uneasily. Mara cocked her head to one side and tried to hold back a smirk. It was so obvious the girl was hiding something, and Mara Jade Skywalker was bound and determined to find out what.  
  
"So. you ready to leave tomorrow?" she asked. Jaina glanced nervously at the door before walking to her bed and sitting on the edge to face her aunt.  
  
"Um, yeah. I just have to pack a few more things and then I'm good to go," Jaina nodded. An awkward silence hung in the air for several moments.  
  
"Are you going to miss it?"  
  
"Huh?" Jaina grunted. What exactly did Mara mean by 'it'? The first thing that came to Jaina's mind was how much she was going to miss being with Kyp. feeling his arms around her. tasting his strong, warm lips on hers.. Yes, she would miss 'that'.  
  
Mara couldn't keep the smirk from her face now. For just a few seconds, Jaina's shields had been down allowing Mara to practically read her every thought. It was exactly like Luke said. Jaina had a 'thing' for Kyp Durron.  
  
At first, when her husband had revealed his suspicions to her, Mara had laughed in his face. Jaina and Kyp? Not in a million years!. or so Mara had thought. However, the more Luke shared about the signs he had noticed from both of the younger Jedi, the more difficult it became for his wife to deny the possibility that her niece was indeed infatuated with the man who had too often been a thorn in Luke's side. Part of her, the old Emperor's Hand part, wanted to march right down to his room and run him through with her saber. But Luke had stayed her hand and the more she ruminated on the situation, the more accepting she became of the idea.  
  
Truth be told, Mara was certain that not too many people had been happy when Luke Skywalker, 'golden boy of the universe', had confessed his love for her, the former bodyguard of the most hated man in the galaxy. Sometimes love wasn't picture perfect and easy to understand. Too many times it didn't make much sense at all, as in the case of her niece and Kyp Durron. She herself had never cared for the man, but knowing that Jaina cared about him made him a bit more bearable.  
  
"I mean family. friends. you know."  
  
"Oh!" Jaina exclaimed with a hint of a blush beginning to color her cheeks. Mara realized what Jaina must have been going through for the past several days. Trying to block out a load of nosy Jedi was not an easy task, especially when they were Solos and Skywalkers. The girl must be scared to death of how we'll all react, Mara thought.  
  
"Jaina," Mara began sympathetically, "you don't have to keep hiding."  
  
"What?" The younger Jedi tried to look innocent but to no avail.  
  
Mara chuckled. "You know what I mean, sweetie. You don't have to keep it a secret. It'll only make you miserable."  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Jaina replied lamely avoiding Mara's gaze.  
  
"Quit being so stubborn, would ya? Just admit it. you have a thing for Kyp," Mara said flippantly waving a hand in the air.  
  
Jaina froze. How did Mara know? She struggled to find her voice, and Mara watched on in amusement. Finally, Jaina conceded to the truth and sighed heavily. "I do," she stated. "How did you know?"  
  
"Oh, please! It's obvious to anyone with eyes in her head that ---," she paused. "Your Uncle Luke told me," she surrendered.  
  
"Uncle Luke knows?!" Jaina had bolted up from her perch on the bed.  
  
"Yes," Mara answered, "Apparently for some time now. He only just clued me in last night. Ever since this motherhood thing started, I've been a bit slow on the uptake."  
  
Jaina began pacing. "What about my parents? Do they know?"  
  
"I can't answer that one. Would it be so horrible if they knew?" Mara questioned. "Are you ashamed of your attraction to Kyp?"  
  
"No!" Jaina was quick to declare. "I just. I just am not looking forward to their reactions. You know how they feel about him. I don't think they'll be overflowing with joy and congratulations."  
  
Mara laughed. "True, but what's more important to you?" Jaina stopped and stared at her former master. "You have to decide for yourself, Jaina. You're not a child anymore." Mara stood and walked toward the door, halting before pushing the open button. She looked back over her shoulder to offer one last thought provoking question.  
  
"What do you want, Jaina?" she asked. "You only have to live your life, and unfortunately, it's a one shot deal, so do what you have to do to make yourself happy." She pushed the door open and took one step out. Calling back over her shoulder, she said, "Besides, I just can't wait to see Kyp deal with your father. Oh, it's going to be priceless!"  
  
Jaina could hear Mara's laughter even after the door swished closed. It took her a few minutes to absorb all that her aunt had told her. If Luke and Mara knew, it wouldn't be long before everyone else did, also.. Except for Kyp. He didn't know yet, but Jaina was going to remedy that situation as soon as possible. In fact, she was on her way to take care of business at that very moment. ^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^**^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***  
  
With each step closer to Kyp's room, Jaina began to feel as if a burden was gradually being lifted from her back. As soon as she declared her feelings to Kyp, she'd march right to her family and tell them, too, no matter that she was scared to death of their reactions. She loved Kyp and there was nothing they could do about it.  
  
There it was. his cabin. She stopped in front of the door and braced herself. Already she had practiced what she would say. 'Good morning, Kyp. I love you.' Short and sweet, and she hoped, effective. She imagined they'd be the magic words that would make everything all right. Kyp would sweep her up into his arms crying tears of joy, pledge his life to hers, and then. dessert. A shudder of apprehension mixed with anticipation racked her small body. Well, she thought, it was bound to happen someday. why not today?  
  
The possibility that he might fly away without knowing how she felt spurred her on, so she boldly reached out and pressed the door buzzer. She waited for a few seconds, but there was no answer. She tried again. Still no answer. Maybe he was still asleep. She reached out with the Force this time and tried to sense him behind the door.  
  
"Sithspit!" she muttered again. He wasn't there. "What to do. what to do." she mumbled to herself. Refusing to feel defeated, Jaina decided to stop in the dining hall and get some breakfast. Maybe a full stomach would help her figure out her next move.  
  
The dining hall was already packed. She made her way through the line with her tray and then tried to find a seat while keeping her eyes peeled for Kyp.  
  
"Hey, Sis! Over here!" Jaina turned toward the voice and saw Anakin waving his hands at a table off in a corner. He was smiling widely and looked more like a kid than he had since this whole war had begun. She started weaving her way around the other tables toward him, when an overwhelming presence stopped her in her tracks. Surveying the large room, she saw the source. it was Kyp. He was staring at her from a table on the opposite side and once he knew he'd been spotted, he rose and started walking her way. Jaina stifled a smile and felt her heart speed up. Should she tell him here and now? No, she wanted to be alone for her confession.  
  
Kyp was a torrent of mixed emotions as he neared the petite woman standing with her tray in the middle of the dining hall. He'd waited and waited for her last night, but she'd never shown. Well, he'd gotten his answer, he supposed. All night long he'd chided himself for ever thinking he and Jaina could have a relationship. She apparently was more worried about pleasing her family than being with him. All the times she had almost made him feel like a normal man. and it had all been for nothing. He'd cycled through several emotions. anger, disappointment, anger, sadness, anger, self-loathing. his usual repertoire. Now he was just spent and didn't think he even had the energy to speak to her.  
  
He halted right in front of her but didn't say a word. It was as if his eyes were boring straight through her very soul. Something wasn't right, she sensed.  
  
"Good morning," he stated flatly never taking his eyes from hers.  
  
"Good morning," she replied quietly.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked with a strange little twist in his voice. Jaina could have sworn she noticed a hint of pain in his eyes.  
  
"Kyp," she began, "can we go somewhere and talk?" She turned to find the nearest table so that she could set her tray down. Suddenly, breakfast didn't seem like such a good idea anymore.  
  
"Don't bother," Kyp answered coldly, picking the tray up and pushing it back into her hands. "I'm on my way out."  
  
Jaina was stunned for a moment. This wasn't the Kyp she had grown to care about. No, this one was that same arrogant jerk she'd sworn to hate until the end of time only several months ago. and she didn't like it. "I'll come with you then," she said putting her tray back on the table.  
  
Kyp picked it up once again and returned it to her. "No, you won't. I have a meeting with my new squadron, so I don't have time to talk. Maybe later." With that, he spun around and left her standing alone in the middle of the dining hall wondering what in the world had just happened. An uncomfortable lump formed in her throat as she watched him leave. Just like that she'd been dismissed. Had he changed his feelings for her overnight? Dejectedly, she sighed and began walking back to join her brother.  
  
This day was not starting out well at all. ^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^ 


	21. Parenthood

Chapter 21-----  
  
"I'm surprised you're up this early."  
  
Jaina was only half-listening to her youngest brother while pushing her breakfast around on her plate. She wasn't really hungry especially after her brief encounter with Kyp.  
  
Anakin could sense Jaina's melancholy and knew it had something to do with the few words she and Kyp had exchanged only moments before, but he wasn't sure how to handle it. Part of him wanted to hug her. the other part wanted to yell at her for letting the man upset her in the first place, and since he couldn't decide what to do, he ignored it all together.  
  
"Think you and Aunt Mara will find anything out there?" he ventured lamely. He waited for what seemed an eternity until Jaina finally looked up and acknowledged his presence.  
  
"Did you say something?" she asked as her brown eyes met his blue. He glared at her with an expression of annoyance and she blushed. "Sorry!" she apologized. "My mind's just not--- working today."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed," Anakin replied curtly. Jaina's gaze drifted to the mess hall doors and she sighed wistfully. "Is there something you want to talk about, Jaina? I'm a good listener, you know." He continued to watch her, but she avoided his eyes in favor of the cold food on her plate. "It's Kyp, isn't it?" he finally dared.  
  
Her head snapped up and a look of terror was on her face. Well, that got her attention, Anakin mused to himself. Over the past few days, he and Jacen had had several conversations about their sister and her unusual behavior. Jacen was convinced Kyp had something to do with it, and he was miffed. Of course, he had never liked Kyp at all in the first place. Anakin, on the other hand, found that more often than not, he agreed with some of Kyp's philosophies, and although he couldn't easily forgive the Jedi master's deception toward Jaina several months earlier, he still kind of liked the man. Kyp reminded Anakin somewhat of Han in an odd way. Maybe that was what was drawing Jaina to Kyp.  
  
Well, whatever it was, Anakin was more certain now than ever that his sister definitely had something going on with Kyp Durron, and he felt proud that he'd been the only one of his family to figure it out.  
  
"Well, it does have something to do with Kyp, right?" he asked again awaiting her confession. Unfortunately, he'd have to wait a little longer.  
  
"Greetings, fellow siblings." Jacen Solo suddenly appeared out of nowhere and plopped into a chair at their table. Anakin tried to hide his disappointment while Jaina was secretly thanking the Force her other brother had shown up when he did. Neither spoke. Jacen got a look of hurt on his face and raised both of his eyebrows. "Well, that's a fine how-do- you-do! Did I interrupt something important because if I did, I'm not leaving anyway." Then he shrugged his shoulders and began eating his breakfast.  
  
Jaina and Anakin looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Typical Jacen.  
  
In between bites, Jacen kept talking. "I just saw Kyp in the hall on my way here," he stated glancing at his sister out of the corner of his eye. He noted a guarded expression on her face, but she still wouldn't speak. She'd managed to avoid being alone with Jacen since her return, and between his own observations and the disturbing account from Corran Horn, which the older man had happily shared, Jaina's twin was bound and determined to get to the bottom of her obsession with Kyp Durron. It had to end. for her own good. Lucky for her she had such a concerned brother. "Yeah, he's a real piece of work."  
  
The temperature inside Jaina began to rise as her brother proceeded to expound on Kyp Durron's utter lack of redeeming qualities--- His arrogance, selfishness, lack of respect for authority, aggressiveness--- Jaina couldn't stand to hear another word and threw her fork forcefully down onto her tray.  
  
"Will you just shut up?!" she said loudly causing several nearby diners to cast irritated glances their way. Both Solo brothers froze and stared at their sister who was glaring daggers at both of them. Anakin finally gulped down the mouthful of food that had been suspended in his mouth but dared not move any other muscles.  
  
"Just shut up! You don't even know Kyp!" she accused. "I never thought my own brothers would be so pompous and judgmental."  
  
Jacen opened his mouth to rebut, but Jaina held up her hand to stop him. "NOT a word, Jacen!" she commanded. "You know, have you ever tried to put yourself in his shoes? Kyp came from a family that was fighting against the Empire, just like ours, only they didn't survive. Instead he was stuck in an underground prison from the time he was only eight until Dad got him out of there. Then he's told he has these great Jedi powers, gets possessed by an insane Sith lord who causes mass chaos, is in danger of losing his own life. and all before he's even eighteen!!"  
  
Several of those nearby diners were now openly watching and listening to every word being spoken at the Solo table.  
  
"So when you talk about Kyp just remember a few things. Maybe what you call selfishness and arrogance stems from his being forced to depend only on himself all those years and maybe it has made him a bit afraid to make himself vulnerable to other people that are so unforgiving. And perhaps his lack of respect for authority stems from the fact that the government was responsible for the deaths of his parents and the break up of his family." She felt like steam was coming out of her ears as she tried to calm her heavy breathing. She thought she might hit something, and her brothers were starting to look extremely tempting. So she decided to leave before things got out of hand. Pushing away from the table, she stood to leave.  
  
"One more thing, Jacen dear," she said icily, "Kyp's 'aggressiveness' has at least gotten him to do something besides sit on his butt and contemplate his 'purpose' in the Force like someone else I know!" One last glare and then she was gone.  
  
The two brothers stared after her until she was out of sight and then stared at each other. totally speechless. After several awkward moments and many uncomfortable glares from the surrounding 'audience', Anakin spoke.  
  
"Well, guess that answered our question," he said softly. "She's nuts about him!"  
  
"Yeah," Jacen muttered, "---nuts." ^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
It was back to the old flight sim for Jaina. After the morning she'd had, it was the only available option she had for relieving the knot of stress that had effectively tied up her insides. Her brothers, mainly her very own twin, had pushed her way too far this time. She had never railed on them quite so viciously and a tiny part of her felt guilty. but just a teeny tiny part. The rest of her was still fuming at Jacen's brazen arrogance concerning Kyp. He had no idea what he was talking about. Kyp wasn't really like that. She knew him. the 'real' him. and he was different from the façade he put forth to everyone else.  
  
She passed the meeting room where Kyp was briefing his new squad members. She halted outside the door and entertained the notion of bursting in and declaring her love for him, but chickened out. Instead, she reached out through the Force just to feel him.  
  
Inside the room, Kyp was listening to his new subordinates introduce themselves. or at least pretending to listen. He couldn't seem to think about anything except Jaina. He had hoped not to see her this morning. It was too painful. Her rejection of his love was one of the worst things he had ever had to endure. She had come to mean too much to him, and he chided himself for letting it happen. He should have known better than to fall in love with Jaina Solo.  
  
Suddenly, a tingle at the back of his mind caused him to glance curiously around the room to find the source. Then it dawned on him. It was Jaina. He let her in for only a moment and then quickly blocked her out. Forcing himself to focus on the speaking pilot at the other end of the table, he pushed any thoughts of Jaina Solo out of his mind.  
  
The coldness overwhelmed her. Kyp had shut her out. just like that. Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she wouldn't dare let them escape. Instead, she stormed off to the flight room for a nice round of 'annihilate the Yuuzhan Vong' in the simulator. ^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^***^^^  
  
After spending the better part of the afternoon exterminating virtual Vong skips, Jaina felt marginally better. She climbed out of the cockpit and slid down to the floor wiping the sweat from her brow. Leaning against the side of the machine, she felt her lip start to tremble. No, she didn't feel better at all. It was now closer to the time when she would have to leave with Mara, and who knew when she'd see Kyp again. The way things were going he'd never want to see her.  
  
"Jaina, sweetie. There you are!" She looked up and saw her parents approaching. Quickly, she straightened and composed herself, willing away the tears and replacing them with an insincere smile.  
  
"Hey," she said trying to sound happy to see them. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"We were looking for you actually," Leia replied. She could sense the unrest in her daughter and was dying to just ask outright what was going on, but Leia held herself in check. Jacen and Anakin had come to her and Han earlier and told them about Jaina's outburst. After some parental prodding, Jacen explained the theory he had developed for his sister's unusual behavior since her return. that she was infatuated with Kyp Durron. However, he hadn't explained why exactly Jaina had yelled at him. Anakin gladly chimed in with the whole truth much to Jacen's disapproval.  
  
Han had been surprisingly mild about the whole thing, which made Leia wonder if he had already known about it--- or if he was just saving it all up for later. To be safe, she had smoothly placed herself between he and Jaina in case either of them got a little too worked up. Seeing as they were two peas in a pod when it came to temperament, Leia thought it was a wise move.  
  
"What did you need?" Jaina asked nervously shifting her gaze from one parent to the next.  
  
"Your brothers told us-"  
  
"Oh, great!" Jaina interrupted her father. "What did those two morons say now?" She should have known they'd go running to their parents. Tattle tales. Nothing ever changed with those two.  
  
"Jaina! Don't talk about your brothers like that!" Leia scolded.  
  
"Why? Apparently they've been talking about me." She thrust her chin into the air defiantly and crossed her arms. "Well? What did they say?" she asked rolling her eyes. It was coming sooner or later, she had known, so now was as good a time as any.  
  
"They say you've been messing around with Kyp," stated Han with a steely gaze. To emphasize his size and rank within the family, he puffed up his chest and crossed his own arms.  
  
Jaina's mouth dropped open and her arms fell to her sides. She snorted but no words followed.  
  
"Is it true?" Leia asked softly. "You can tell us, honey."  
  
Jaina clenched her jaw tightly and felt her ears heating up. She didn't know whether to be angry or embarrassed or both.  
  
"We already know, Jaina," Han added. "Corran Horn saw you two in the hallway the other night."  
  
"What?!" she finally exclaimed. "Is everybody spying on me or something?!"  
  
"No!.no," Leia said placing a calming hand on her daughter's arm. "No one's spying on you."  
  
"Maybe they should be," Han added under his breath.  
  
"Daddy!" "Han!"  
  
Both women were glaring at him, so he shrugged his shoulders and gave an innocent look. "What?" he said.  
  
"You're not helping, dear," Leia ground out between gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm just cutting through the poodoo, sweetheart," he countered. "Look, Jaina, we know that something is going on with you and Kyp. You haven't been acting like yourself since you got back. I want to know what's going on with my daughter and why you're trying to keep it a secret. Is it that awful?"  
  
Jaina's expression softened a bit. She glanced down to the floor and then back to her parents. It was time to quit acting like a child and be an adult.  
  
"Yes, something is going on between Kyp and me--- or at least it was," she stated with a sigh.  
  
"Is he forcing himself on you with those Jedi mind tricks?" Han questioned firmly. If she answered yes, Kyp Durron was a dead man.  
  
"No! How could you think such a thing?!" she exclaimed. "Kyp's not like that."  
  
"Oh, no?" Han asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well, then what's he like?"  
  
Jaina suddenly felt silly being questioned by her parents about the man she loved. How could she make them understand the real Kyp and the feelings she had for him without sounding ridiculous?  
  
"Dad!" she declared. "You know Kyp better than most people. You saw the good in him when others didn't even want to look. Well, I looked--- and I like what I saw." There, what else could she say?  
  
Han and Leia looked at one another, each waiting for the other to respond first. Leia decided to give it a try.  
  
"I thought you hated Kyp," she said recalling the conversation she had had with Jaina before the girl had left on her mission.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Jaina replied with grin so like her father's that Leia just shook her head. "But I got over it."  
  
"When you sent that message and said you'd been 'training' with Kyp, what exactly-"  
  
"Han!" "Daddy!"  
  
"What?" he answered with his hands up in surrender again.  
  
"Daddy, it's not like that," Jaina insisted. Both parents stared at her in disbelief making her feel extremely uncomfortable until she just had to give in. "Okay! Okay! It's kind of like that, but we haven't--- you know- -- 'trained for the big race' or anything like that."  
  
An audible sigh of relief came from Han Solo when he heard his daughter's confession. "Shew!"  
  
Jaina grew indignant. "But that's not to say we won't," she added for shock value. Leia had to step in between the two again as her husband made a half-hearted lunge for his daughter. "I am an adult now, Dad, in case you hadn't noticed."  
  
"Oh, I've noticed," he replied. Silence hung in the air for a few uneasy moments while the trio tried to figure out what to say or do next. Finally, Han heaved another sigh and then turned to leave.  
  
"Where are you going, Han?" Leia asked after him.  
  
He halted by the door and turned to face the two most important women in his life. Leia knew something was up when he had that old roguish grin on his still handsome face.  
  
"I'm just going to have a little talk with my friend Kyp." He winked, then spun back around and left.  
  
"Mom!" Jaina yelled. "You can't let him do that!" Leia held her daughter back and forced her to look at her mother.  
  
"Yes, I can and I will. Your father loves you, Jaina. He won't hurt Kyp. at least I don't think he will," Leia muttered to herself. "He just wants to be your father. Let him do this."  
  
Jaina looked at her mother with an expression of utter despair on her young face. She didn't have the courage to tell her that it was useless for Han to talk to Kyp since Kyp no longer cared for her anyway. Instead, she let Leia embrace her in a comforting hug and fought back those tears that had been threatening to gush all morning. 


	22. Showdown

Chapter 22---  
  
"That's all for now. You're dismissed and get a good night's sleep." Kyp completed his squadron briefing and busied himself with gathering up his data cards filled with the mission's specifications. He barely managed a cursory glance as he waved to each of the pilots placed under his command. There had been so many that had come and gone, and by all rights, he should have been one of them. Why was he still alive? What was it that the Force had in store for his future? Killing Vong, he supposed. That was all he was good for.  
  
Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. The Force was warning him about something. or someone. He turned just in time to see Han Solo and his two sons enter the briefing room, the two younger men flanking their father, one on each side. Anakin stood as tall as Han, but was not nearly as muscular. However, Jacen, while shorter, was already well on his way to becoming as wide as his old man. The two boys were wearing scowls, but Han was sporting a frightening grin, one which quickly put Kyp on alert.  
  
"Han," he greeted his old friend by offering his hand.  
  
"Kyp." Han kept smiling and grabbed Kyp's hand shaking it firmly-a little too firmly, in fact. Kyp fought back a wince at Han's tight grip, realizing what was about to go down. The gig was up. Han knew about Kyp's thing for Jaina. and now he was going to die.  
  
Glancing at both younger Solo men, he noticed two different looks. Jacen's of course said, "You're in for it now, Durron!", while Anakin's was a little more difficult to decipher. It almost seemed like the boy wanted to be sympathetic but couldn't because of family loyalty. Either way, Kyp knew he was on his own.  
  
Han Solo had yet to decide exactly what he was going to say to Kyp Durron. True, he had always liked the kid, felt a certain connection with him even when no one else wanted to give him a chance to make up for his mistakes. However, now that it involved his daughter--- his only daughter. the little girl who had won his heart as soon as he first laid eyes on her tiny wrinkled face-things were different. Making sure Jaina didn't get hurt was his top priority, and exerting some paternal pressure seemed the right thing to do.  
  
Pulling his hand out of Han's grasp wasn't easy for Kyp. Han had made sure to get his point across right from the start with the killer handshake of doom. Pleased his efforts had been successful, he stepped back and stared at the younger man.  
  
"What can I do for you gentlemen?" Kyp asked, trying to appear calm and unruffled as he inconspicuously flexed the pain out of his fingers.  
  
"Oh, we just came to chat," Han replied, that scary grin still plastered on his weathered face. a face Kyp had always thought of as a friend and the closest thing to family he had left.  
  
"Um, okay. Why don't we have a seat then?" Kyp motioned to the chairs at the table and Han casually sat down. However, Jacen and Anakin did not. They remained standing behind their father, arms crossed and intimidating frowns still frozen on their faces. Kyp had never noticed until now how alike Jaina and Jacen truly looked. He had seen her frown many a time in an identical fashion, and it was usually aimed at him.  
  
Jaina. Just the thought of her made his heart ache. How could he have been so stupid as to think she would ever really care for him? It had been a silly dream of his that had gotten way out of hand. Well, she had solved the problem by rejecting him, and what was one more rejection in his life anyway? He should be used to it by now. being the loner--the rebel--- the outcast.  
  
The Jedi master settled into his seat and leaned back confidently with his elbows on his knees, templing his fingers together.  
  
"I think I know why you're here, Han, and you're wasting your breath," Kyp stated before Han could even begin.  
  
Jacen rolled his eyes in disgust, and Han continued to size up the man who would be his daughter's suitor. "Is that so?"  
  
"Yes, it is," Kyp replied.  
  
"And why do you think I'm here exactly?" Han asked leaning forward to place his elbows on the table.  
  
Anakin almost felt sorry for Kyp. Anything the Jedi master said would be moot as far as his father was concerned. It would make no difference. All Han Solo was thinking about right now was his little 'princess's' honor. Kyp didn't have a chance.  
  
Kyp didn't speak. Looking at Han staring at him from across the table was making him rather nervous. If he tried to avoid the truth and Han knew, he'd be caught in another lie. Not a good place to be. On the other hand, if Han didn't know and Kyp revealed his and Jaina's secret, he'd be just as screwed. Luckily, Han spoke again before Kyp had to make a decision.  
  
"Ya know, kid," he began leaning back in his chair, "I used to sort of think of you as family, if not a son then at least a younger brother."  
  
No way could Kyp have missed Han's use of the past tense in that statement. He felt his stomach begin to knot and his palms started to sweat. No one could make him feel like this except for Han Solo and his blasted, beautiful daughter.  
  
"I've always thought of you as family, too, Han," Kyp added. "You've done a lot for me over the years, and I'll be forever grateful."  
  
Humility. Maybe that would work, thought Kyp.  
  
"Yeah, right," Jacen mumbled under his breath. Kyp shot him a look to kill but fought back his anger. That would not help the situation.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that, Kyp---glad to hear it," Han replied. "I'm wondering, though, why you felt the need to lie to me the other day when we spoke in the hangar?" Han forced a feigned look of confusion to his face as he continued to stare at Kyp.  
  
"Lie?" Kyp queried.  
  
"Cut the crap, kid. I know about you and Jaina." Kyp struggled to keep from appearing as scared as he was. He'd never had to deal with an angry, protective father before. Sure, he'd faced dastardly Imperials, an evil Sith lord, and fought against the galaxy's newest invaders. But the Vong had nothing on Han Solo. "Did you honestly think you could keep it hidden from a family full of Jedi-- and me?"  
  
Kyp caught the sneer on Jacen Solo's face out of the corner of his eye and fought back a snarl of his own. Refocusing on the older man, he contemplated his response. After a brief pause, he sighed heavily and then tried to explain.  
  
"Han, I didn't mean to deceive you."  
  
Jacen snorted, and this time Han cast a withering glance at his son along with the one Kyp offered. "Sorry," Jacen said softly lowering his eyes under his father's gaze.  
  
Kyp continued. "Jaina asked me not to say anything."  
  
"And you listened to her?" Han asked, truly surprised. "I didn't think you listened to anyone."  
  
"Yeah, go figure."  
  
"So something is going on between you?" Han asked.  
  
Jaina's brothers were anxiously anticipating hearing all about their sister's relationship with Kyp Durron since she had managed to keep it all to herself.  
  
"Yes. well, it was, anyway--- I think," Kyp stumbled over his words. How could he explain what he and Jaina had to Han when he didn't even know himself. If he and Han had spoken merely a day earlier the conversation would have been much different. Now---he wasn't sure he and Jaina had anything at all.  
  
"I admit it," Kyp ventured. "I've grown quite fond of Jaina over the past few months. She's a wonderful person and an amazing woman, which I'm sure you already know."  
  
"Well, she is my daughter," Han added with a roguish grin. Before Kyp could offer a smile of his own, the older man chimed back in. "But she's still too good for you. Hell, she's too good for anybody as far as I'm concerned."  
  
Jacen smirked triumphantly and cast a sideways glance of victory over to Anakin. The younger boy offered a weak smile in response, but nothing more.  
  
"I know," Kyp stated quietly. All three Solo men were stunned into silence. Kyp's simple statement wasn't at all what they expected from the usually arrogant and outspoken Jedi. "And I think she would agree with you, too. So you don't have anything to worry about, old friend."  
  
Was he serious?, Han wondered. Was this the same Kyp he'd known for years who'd never backed down from any kind of a challenge if it thought he might look the least bit weak? He had expected the younger man to argue with him, tell Han it was none of his business if he and Jaina had something going on. But this. this he didn't know how to respond to. Studying Kyp's face, Han thought he could almost see a reflection of himself in his younger days.  
  
Do you think a princess and a guy like me? He almost laughed out loud at the memory.  
  
Was Kyp feeling the same disappointment Han had felt all those years ago when he'd found himself suddenly in love with a rebel princess? Did the kid deserve a chance at happiness just like everyone else? Yes, Han answered. He did. but did Kyp deserve to be happy with Han's daughter? Now that was another question all together.  
  
"You're not getting off so easily, Kyp," Han finally said as he stood from his seat. "I don't know the whole story about you and my daughter, but I'll find out sooner or later. Maybe it's over. Maybe it's not. But let me just say if you hurt her in any way---"  
  
"Don't tell me--- you'll serve me up to the Vong on a silver platter," Kyp finished for the man. Like he hadn't been having nightmares of that very thing for the past two months!  
  
Han chuckled and then leaned down close to be eye to eye with Kyp. Suddenly he was very serious and his voice was low and calm. "Not only that, but I'll hand-feed you to Tsavong Lah myself." He grinned widely again and clapped Kyp on the back firmly before moving to leave. When he reached the door, his two sons on his heels, he halted and turned back around.  
  
"You know, kid, you're actually a very brave man," Han said. Kyp was confused and the look on his face proved it. Han continued. "Yeah, if you think you can handle Jaina, then you must extremely brave--- or extremely stupid." He shook his head and chuckled again as he walked through the doorway. Kyp watched his friend leave and had almost forgotten that the other two Solo men were still standing in the room with him.  
  
Jacen walked back over to Kyp and Durron could sense the loathing Jaina's twin held for him. As if meeting a silent challenge, Kyp stood to face the young man.  
  
"You might have my father and my sister fooled, Durron," he began, "but not me. I don't know what you're after with her, and I don't want to know. All I do know is that if you mess her up, I'll forget all of my pacifist philosophies and---"  
  
"Bring it on, Solo," Kyp countered calmly. "Quite frankly, I'd prefer fighting you to listening to you blab on and on and on and on---."  
  
Jacen made a small move forward as if to start the fight, but Anakin stepped in the middle to diffuse the situation before it got too far out of hand. Kyp smirked in satisfaction. Maybe he flinched under Han's scrutiny, but he wouldn't let Jacen Solo get the best of him.  
  
"Look," the youngest man interjected, "fighting won't solve anything and it would just make Jaina more upset than she already is."  
  
"Jaina's upset?" Kyp asked suddenly snapping his head to look at Anakin.  
  
"Of course she's upset, and you both need to quit thinking of yourselves and think about her." He gently pushed the two men away from each other. "Now I know how you feel about our sister, Jacen. I want to protect her, too, but I also want her to be happy. She deserves it. And maybe you don't agree that Kyp is right for her, but it's not your decision. It's hers, and apparently Kyp makes her happy. or he would if we would all get out of their way."  
  
Jacen was now glaring at his brother, disbelief, shock and even a hint of anger in his eyes. But he couldn't deny that Anakin was making sense. It was just that for so long he and Jaina had been everything to each other. No other bond could have been stronger than the one between them. Only now she was forming a new kind of bond--- one which might rival the one he shared with her, and he wasn't sure how to handle it. The fact that she was forging a bond with one of the only men Jacen truly detested was making it even harder to accept.  
  
He returned his gaze to Kyp and the two locked eyes once more, only this time a bit of the fire had gone out.  
  
"Now, we're calling a truce, so both of you shake on it," Anakin demanded. Grudgingly, they followed his command and grabbed hands, if only for an instant. "Good. Let's go, Jacen." Jacen turned and left the room failing to hear the added words between his little brother and Kyp Durron.  
  
"Thanks, Anakin," Kyp said. Anakin nodded his head and put his hand on Kyp's shoulder.  
  
"Don't mention it," he responded with his father's infamous lopsided grin, "but if you do hurt my sister, I promise I'll do all of those things they threatened. and worse." Then just like his father, he clapped Kyp on the back and left him standing all alone.  
  
As he contemplated what had just happened, Kyp couldn't help but chuckle out loud. Was any woman worth the wrath of three men like the Solo's? Kyp didn't even have to think about an answer.  
  
Jaina Solo was worth it. 


	23. Heart to Heart

Chapter 23--  
  
The Solos and Skywalkers enjoyed a quiet family meal in Luke and Mara's private quarters. The following morning would separate the two families once again, sending them off to face unknown dangers against the galaxy's newest foe, the Yuuzhan Vong. In light of the events of the day, the small group was uncharacteristically silent during their dinner except for the occasional attempt by one of them to spark a conversation. Unfortunately, none of those 'sparks' succeeded in igniting a flame of discussion.  
  
Jaina was preoccupied with her romantic dilemma. She hadn't seen Kyp since that morning at breakfast, and her last encounter with him had been when he had pushed her out of his mind via the Force. She knew her father and brothers had gone to have a 'talk' with Kyp, but none of them would tell her what was said. Anakin had cast her a couple of sympathetic looks throughout the meal and that only served to distress her even more. Since Kyp hadn't tried to find her that afternoon, she was beginning to think that any chance she'd had with him was long gone.  
  
No one knew what to say to Jaina. Jacen knew if he started talking to her about Kyp, they'd only end up arguing again. Mara figured she'd said all she could and should. Anakin felt this one was out of his league as he was the most inexperienced at love sitting around the table. Han was still trying to comprehend the fact that his little girl was actually a young woman who was suddenly in love with a 'man'. Luke was simply sitting back enjoying the show, and Ben, of course, couldn't talk at all but still managed to keep the troop entertained with his first attempt at feeding himself.  
  
That left Leia. She'd been observing her daughter throughout the evening, gently probing her with the Force from time to time to gage the extent of her turmoil. It was apparent the girl was confused and frustrated by her swirling emotions. Leia couldn't help but recall when she herself had been in a similar position. young and in love during the most inconvenient of times with the most inconvenient of men.  
  
The more things changed, the more they seemed to stay the same.  
  
Deciding she'd had enough, Jaina excused herself. She may as well finish packing and try to get some sleep before leaving in the morning. After saying her goodnights and giving a few hugs, she left and headed back to her room.  
  
"Jaina," came the familiar voice behind her in the hall. She turned to find her mother walking quickly toward her.  
  
"Hey, Mom."  
  
"Can I walk with you?" Leia asked with a kind smile.  
  
"Sure." The two women, more similar in appearance and personality than they'd ever admit, began to stroll casually down the corridor and later came to a halt beside a large viewport. Several viewing couches had been placed in the large open area by Booster's team of 'remodelers' when he'd first acquired the dreadnaught years ago.  
  
"Want to sit down?" Leia suggested. Jaina nodded and they took a seat on one of the oversized sofas. The younger woman stared out at the vastness of space and sighed deeply. Leia's heart ached to see her daughter so distraught and could keep quiet no longer.  
  
"Jaina, I know we haven't always been on the best of terms with one another," the former Chief of the Republic began. Jaina turned and looked at her mother. She didn't have the energy or the will to stop her, so she let Leia continue.  
  
"It's kind of ironic, actually. People have praised me for being such a great diplomat and leader over the years, but never has anyone accused me of being an equally effective mother." Jaina kept staring at her mother wondering where all this was going. Several months ago, she might have offered her agreement to Leia, but not now.  
  
"If I had to do things over again, I would have been a better mother to you kids." Leia sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't have that luxury, but I can do my best now."  
  
Jaina knew a lecture was about to begin, but something kept her from protesting. Somewhere deep within her, she had been starving for this for a long time.  
  
"You weren't that bad, Mom," Jaina offered weakly.  
  
"Oh, please," Leia interjected, "don't humor me, honey. I know the truth," she chuckled. "But bear with me because I'm going to try to make up for it right now."  
  
Leia grabbed Jaina's hand and took a deep breath. "I know how you're feeling right now. I really do. I remember when I first met your father." Leia got a far away look in her eyes and a small grin tugged at the corner of her mouth. "He was so cocky. so frustratingly arrogant. and so unbelievably attractive. I was so young and thought I knew how to handle everything, but I didn't know what to do about Han Solo."  
  
Jaina let slip a little giggle. She'd heard stories of her mother and father's tumultuous start and would have given anything to have witnessed it first hand.  
  
"He was so different from me in many ways. His upbringing had been at the polar opposite of mine. While I was trying to fight for freedom in the galaxy, he was running spice!" Leia laughed again. "I can only imagine what Bail might have said had he ever met Han. See, he had higher hopes for me than a smuggler and a scoundrel. but I couldn't help myself. Your father drew me to him, and even though I fought and fought against it, in the end love chose us. We didn't have a whole lot of choice in the matter."  
  
"But you love him, right?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Oh, I do," Leia said with a huge smile. "More today than ever. He's the best thing, along with you, Jacen and Anakin, that's ever happened to me." Her face became serious again. "Jaina, when Chewie died and your father took it so hard, I thought I'd lost him. I think I nearly did. His death made us all realize that we're not immortal or invincible. That could have been any one of us."  
  
Jaina lowered her head to stare into her lap, the tears welling up in her eyes. Reaching up to smooth back her daughter's hair, Leia began tearing up as well.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is this. No matter what anyone else says about Kyp, you've got to trust your heart. This life is too uncertain to waste one single moment of it. If you love him, Jaina, I mean really love him, then don't throw it away. Love is too precious of a gift, especially in times like these."  
  
Was this really her mother? Jaina wondered as she stared in disbelief at the woman sitting beside her. It looked like her mother. It sounded like her mother. But the words coming from her mouth made too much sense.  
  
Jaina was unable to talk. The uncomfortable lump that had lodged itself in her throat was holding back anything she might have said. Instead, she threw her arms around her mother, buried her head in Leia's chest, and let the tears flow. She'd been holding them back for too long.ever since this war had begun, it seemed--- or perhaps even longer than that. Leia held her daughter tight, crying right along with her, soothing her with gentle words in a language that only mothers can speak. Finally, the two pulled apart, a new deeper bond now existing between them. It felt right being there, like a part that had been missing from their relationship had suddenly clicked into place.  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Jaina offered in between sniffles. "You did good," she teased lightly.  
  
Leia laughed aloud. "Thanks for the compliment. I've been practicing for nearly twenty years." She wiped a few stray tears away. "I'm going to miss you, but I know you can take care of yourself. Still, I'm your mother and I'll always worry. I'm allowed, you know."  
  
"I know. Well," Jaina started, glancing around the viewing area. Luckily they had remained alone during such a private moment. "I'm going to get back to my room and finish packing." She stood and straightened her pants.  
  
"What are you going to do about Kyp?" Leia asked. Jaina almost started to cry again, but she fought back the threatening tears.  
  
"I'm not sure yet," she replied. "I'm not sure he wants me anymore." Now Leia stood and took Jaina's hands in hers.  
  
"How could he not?" she added with a smile. "You're intelligent, beautiful, tough as durasteel, and my daughter. What else could he ask for?"  
  
Jaina chuckled. "Well, when you put it that way." She hugged her mother one last time before turning to leave.  
  
"I love you, Jaina," Leia called after her. The girl stopped and looked back.  
  
"I know, Mom. I know." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	24. Brotherly Love

Chapter 24---  
  
From his hiding place behind a very wide pillar, Jacen Solo watched intently the scene that was unfolding before him.  
  
"I love you, Jaina." "I know, Mom. I know."  
  
He was awash in the love flowing between mother and daughter knowing that it had been needed for a long time. Out of the three Solo children, Jaina's relationship with their mother was the most strained and the most in need of some mending. He almost felt guilty spying on the pair, but couldn't seem to pull himself away.  
  
After his sister took off in the opposite direction, Leia Solo sighed heavily, her back to Jacen's hiding place.  
  
"You can come out now, Jacen," she stated without turning around. He nearly jumped out of his skin. How had she known?. stupid question. the Force. Sheepishly, he stepped out of the shadows and showed himself.  
  
"Hey, Mom," he said, his eyes downcast and avoiding hers at all costs. He didn't think he could bear the dreaded 'mother' look right then. "Um. sorry about eavesdropping."  
  
She had spun around slowly as he was speaking and now had her arms crossed and a condemning eyebrow raised. Jacen ventured a glance and wished he hadn't. It was as if he was eight all over again and in trouble for something he did wrong.  
  
"You shouldn't have done it," she stated bluntly.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he began, "but I-I didn't mean to!" he offered weakly. "I actually just came looking for Jaina and stumbled upon the two of you." He paused and looked pleadingly at his mother. "Hey, at least I didn't interrupt your talk." Flashing a lopsided grin, the young man looked frighteningly like his father, and Leia couldn't help but break a smile.  
  
"Gee, thanks," she replied. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Jacen thought he was off the hook. Thinking was a mistake. "You know, you've been awfully hard on your sister since she got back. How's that been working out for you?"  
  
"Huh?" he asked, dumbfounded by his mother's sarcastic question.  
  
"I mean, ever since you found out about her and Kyp, you've been very brash and judgmental. Has it made you two closer?" Leia glared up at her oldest son, already knowing the answer to her own question. He should have known how she operated after all of these years, but he was still caught off guard.  
  
Finally, he muttered, "No, not really."  
  
"Look, honey, I know you love your sister and want what's best for her. we all do. But it's not our job to decide what that 'best' is for Jaina. She's got to do that for herself, no matter how wrong you think she is. You're both adults now. You'll be faced with millions of choices in your life and you're bound to make some that go against the grain. You're a Solo, so it's basically a given."  
  
He chuckled lightly at her last words and she gently grabbed his man-sized hands in her tiny ones. "I don't necessarily think Kyp is the best thing for Jaina, but she does. And that's all that matters. Our only job in all of this is to love and support her, and try to like Kyp if he is what she chooses."  
  
"I won't ever like him," Jacen added emphatically with a firm shake of his head.  
  
"Well, you know what I mean," Leia added with a smile. She slipped her arms around Jacen's waist and pulled him to her for a hug. He willingly accepted, as he always had, and squeezed her back tightly. "Who knows? Someday you might fall in love with someone equally as unpleasant as Kyp. Then we'll get to do this all over again."  
  
"I can't wait," he replied with a hint of that Solo sarcasm he'd inherited.  
  
Leia pulled back and looked up at her son. "Maybe if Jaina knew you didn't hate Kyp, she wouldn't feel so torn. She really values your opinion, Jacen, probably more than anyone else's."  
  
Jacen was silent as he contemplated his mother's words. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps he had been too hard on his sister and Kyp.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go back to your father. I'm sure he'll want me to fill him in on all the details." She winked and then left Jacen alone to stare out of the viewport at the vastness of space.  
  
Nothing was for certain out there anymore. The Vong had seen to it that Jacen's galaxy would never be the same. With world after world falling into the destructive hands of the evil invaders, nothing would ever be permanent again. except for his family's love. That would always be alive. ~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Kyp Durron laughed out loud and pounded the side of his X-wing in frustration. How had his life come to this? Only several months earlier he'd been perfectly satisfied living a life with no ties to anyone else, accountable to no one, responsible for no one. Now here he was torn up inside because he had let himself fall in love. The infamous and dangerously powerful Kyp Durron, Jedi Master, had been reduced to nothing more than a mass of lovesick nerves.  
  
For as long as he could remember, he'd felt alone. It first began with his parents' deaths and continued throughout his captivity on Kessel. The blackness of the spice mines kept him isolated physically and mentally, but he'd learned to deal with it. Then along came Han Solo, one of his first true friends. The man had not even thought twice about pulling Kyp out of that pit and taking him along for the ride back to freedom.  
  
In Kyp's haste to become a part of something, he'd ended up making extremely poor decisions, the Sun Crusher ordeal and the violation of scientist Qwi Xux's mind among some of the worst. The one error he would never be able to forgive himself for, however, was the part he played in his own brother's death. Zeth's demise had haunted him for years, proving over and over that Kyp Durron didn't even deserve to breathe. Yet even then he still hadn't learned his lesson. His mistakes had continued until he had grown to depend on them to mask his own self-loathing. And in the process, he'd managed to keep himself in solitude despite his heart's true yearning to have someone or something he could call his own.  
  
Then along came Jaina Solo, and he had hoped-- no, he had known that she was what he'd been looking for all those years. Stepping out on a limb, a very dry, brittle one, he had opened his heart up enough to let her inside, and she quickly filled it to overflowing with emotions he never realized were buried deep within. Because of her, Kyp was contemplating things he never thought would be possible in his life. love, marriage, a family of his own. all things he'd for years thought he was unworthy to have.  
  
Well, he thought with a snort, that's what I get for falling in love.  
  
No bother, though. He was soon to solve his own problem and get back to the comfortable life of a loner that he was all too used to.  
  
He forced himself to quit whining and returned to checking his vehicle. By leaving earlier than the planned morning departure, he would save himself and Jaina any further trouble by simply being gone.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
The voice startled him, and he jerked his head up only to whack it against the wing of his ship. Wincing in pain, he rubbed the sore spot and glanced to the source of his misery.  
  
"What is it with you Solo's? Do you make it a point to catch me off guard so I'll crack my head open?"  
  
"We do our best," Jacen Solo answered smugly.  
  
Kyp climbed out from underneath the wing so that he could stand and face the young Jedi. "What do you want now?" Kyp asked. "More threats? Here to tell me how wrong I am for your sister?"  
  
Jacen just stared at the man in front of him. Kyp didn't seem his usual arrogant self. He seemed more frustrated and desperate.  
  
"Well, save your breath, Jacen. I know all of that, and you're right. I'm not right for Jaina, so you don't need to worry. I'm leaving and it'll all be over. She'll forget all about me in no time. In fact, I think she already has." Kyp returned to fidgeting with his X-wing assuming that Jacen would be pleased and leave.  
  
"So that's it then?" Jacen finally said. Kyp froze and then turned to face him. "You're just leaving? No goodbye to my sister? No nothing? No 'thank you for treating me like a human'?"  
  
Kyp continued to stare at Jacen, a look of utter confusion on his face. "What's your point, Solo?"  
  
Jacen stepped closer to Kyp, and if his tone had been more sinister, Kyp might have taken the move for a challenge. As much as he despised this man, his sister found something redeemable about him, so he would force himself to do what needed to be done.  
  
"Taking the easy way out. I should have known it was what you would do, Kyp."  
  
Kyp felt his lip curl into a snarl. What was Jacen getting at? "I thought you wanted me out of her life. You've never tried to hide your contempt for me before."  
  
"Oh, I still don't like you," Jacen replied, "but my sister does. In fact, for some unfathomable reason, she even loves you. Go figure!"  
  
Loves me?, Kyp thought to himself. Before it could take hold of his heart, he tamped the hope back down deep within. "I think you're wrong about that, Jacen."  
  
"Think what you want. you always do anyway. but she loves you. And I'm not going to let you hurt her." Jacen's hand moved to his belt and Kyp noticed that the younger man was grasping his lightsaber. "Now," Jacen began again, his voice low and threatening, "you can leave, but not until you say goodbye to Jaina and explain why you're running away from her."  
  
Kyp chuckled. "And if I don't?"  
  
Jacen smiled at Kyp, that same scary grin Han had worn earlier that day. "Then you only confirm my belief that you're not worth the air you breathe."  
  
The two men stood at an impasse, glaring at one another with fire in their eyes. Jacen tauntingly fingered his saber nearly laughing out loud at the surprise in Kyp's eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'll use it," he announced. "I might lose, but my sister is worth it. Don't you agree, Kyp?"  
  
Kyp merely continued to stare. He didn't know how to respond. Of course Jaina was worth it, but admitting it out loud would mean surrender to Jacen Solo, something Kyp would never willingly do.  
  
"Prove me wrong, Kyp. for Jaina's sake."  
  
"I thought you hated me," Kyp said as Jacen began walking away.  
  
The younger man stopped and turned back to glance over his shoulder offering Kyp one of those Solo smiles. "I got over it."  
  
Kyp watched Jacen until he was out of sight and then spun around to pound his X-wing one more time. "What do these Solo's want from me?!" he shouted out loud. 


	25. CAKE!

Chapter 25----  
  
Jaina lay in her bed staring wide-eyed at the ceiling. Sleep just wasn't happening. Morning would come all too soon, and she knew she would be a zombie if she didn't get some rest. But she just couldn't. The excitement of her new assignment with Aunt Mara and the disappointment of leaving her family again so soon were only part of the reason she was still bright eyed and bushy tailed. No, the main thief of her slumber was a certain Jedi Master, and the realization that Kyp was going to leave without knowing how she really felt had her head spinning, and it wasn't about to slow down.  
  
She sighed heavily and rolled onto her side. That didn't work, so she flipped to the other side. She tried fluffing up the pillows, counting gundarks, even imagining that she was listening to Threepio drone on and on about all of the languages he was fluent in, but still no sleep.  
  
Her mind focused on her decision not to run after Kyp like some silly little girl. Besides, her pride wouldn't let her despite the reassuring conversation she'd had with Leia earlier that night. No, Jaina had chosen to wait for him to make the move. Isn't that how it was supposed to be done? The man making the first move?  
  
Forcing her eyes closed, she let her mind drift where it wanted. In a few seconds, the corner of her mouth curved into a lop-sided smile as Kyp came sharply into view. He was bursting through the door of the warehouse, that black cape billowing behind him, his dark hair all tousled and a wild look of danger in his eyes. Her mind instantly recalled memory after memory of Kyp--- Kyp with no shirt on---Kyp straddled on top of her after their first duel, his body, even then, betraying his feelings for her--- Kyp pressed against her on the side of the cliff--- Kyp was simply everywhere!  
  
Jaina kicked the covers off with an unladylike grunt. It was getting a bit stuffy in her room, she noticed.  
  
She spent a few more minutes trying to shove those beloved memories out of her mind, but finally admitted defeat. Lying down in bed was not a safe place to be when thinking of Kyp Durron. So Jaina jumped up and went to the refresher. After getting a cold drink of water, she walked to her small flight bag and double-checked her luggage. All there, she noted as she plopped down in a nearby chair.  
  
Glancing around her small cabin, her eyes came to rest on the edge of the bed where only days before she and Kyp had shared a passionate kiss only to be interrupted by her brothers. She laughed out loud, but only to keep from crying. How had things gotten so out of hand? He had gotten under her skin, that's what had happened, and she couldn't get him out of her system. Getting to know the real, vulnerable Kyp Durron had been her undoing. Holding him while he had the nightmare about his parents, seeing the look on his face when he saw her dressed up, dancing with him at her birthday dinner--- knowing that he was willing to keep their relationship a secret until she could tell her family--- all in all Kyp Durron was quite a man.  
  
Yes-- quite a man, Jaina thought as she leaned back in the chair, her eyes closed in thoughtful contemplation. Not many people would have put up with her inconsiderate request. And not many people could see through his obnoxious exterior. They were made for each other.  
  
Suddenly, she jumped up from her seat, now perfectly clear on what to do next. Grabbing the flight suit she had laid out for the morning, she slipped it on and headed out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kyp zipped his pants just as his door buzzer sounded. As soon as he pushed the open button, a small, yet strong hand pushed against his chest forcing him back into the room.  
  
"Jaina?" he asked shaking his head in confusion. "I think I'm having déjà vu. Haven't we done this whole scene before, say about three months ago?" he motioned with his hands.  
  
Without even looking back, she slapped the close button and continued moving toward Kyp her hand still firmly on his bare chest.  
  
"Not exactly," she replied a strange grin on her face. She stopped and glanced over his shoulder to the bed and his flight bag. "You all packed?" she asked dropping her hand. Kyp thought he sensed a hint of disappointment in her voice but didn't want to read more into it than it was. Had Jacen told her he was leaving early?  
  
He reached behind his head and rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, yeah, almost. I've just got a few more things to toss in before I go."  
  
"Oh," Jaina muttered as she walked aimlessly around his small quarters. She was trying to remain cool and collected, but was having trouble. Force, does he smell good!, Jaina declared silently. His hair was still a little damp from a shower, and seeing him shirtless again. well, that was making remaining calm a lot more difficult.  
  
Kyp's gaze followed her around the room. He was trying to read her in the Force, but she had put up a block against him. Reading women without the use of the Force was like trying to out-fly Han Solo. possible, but not likely to happen in this lifetime. Suddenly, his palms started to sweat. He was nervous. Part of him wanted to hear what she would say, while the other part wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out.  
  
"So," he began, "you'll be going with your Aunt Mara tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, we're going to check on some smugglers, or refugees, or something like that," she replied half-heartedly. "Where are you going again?"  
  
"I'm escorting Danni Quee and those other scientist types to Eclipse. Supposedly she has a lead on manipulating those yammosk things."  
  
Jaina was still wandering around, avoiding eye contact with Kyp. "I like Danni," she stated. "Jacen had a crush on her a few years ago, you know. But he was still pretty young, and she was older. I think he was pretty disappointed about it though."  
  
Kyp's eyes narrowed as he continued his attempt at deciphering her motives. Finally, she stopped and sat down on the edge of his bed, and Kyp, deciding that honesty was for once the best policy, spoke.  
  
"I'm leaving tonight, Jaina," he announced bluntly.  
  
Jaina looked up at him for the first time since she had entered his room. Had she heard him correctly? "Tonight?" she muttered in response. Kyp merely nodded weakly. "Why tonight?" she asked.  
  
Kyp took a step away from her and began fidgeting with his travel bag. "I thought it would be best. for both of us."  
  
Studying the man in front of her, Jaina tried to wrap her mind around his confession. As she tried to figure out how to reply, she felt her temper begin to rise. "Just what I need--- someone else to decide what's best for me. You weren't going to even say goodbye, were you?"  
  
Kyp winced as the truth of her words stung. The Jedi Master could easily sense Jaina's anger building and braced himself for what was to come. Whatever it was, he deserved it.  
  
"Were you?!" she demanded. He ventured a glance over at her and saw the fire blazing in her dark eyes. "How dare you! How dare you treat me this way! After all we've been through---," here she paused and forced down the lump in her throat. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "I thought I meant something to you, Kyp."  
  
Oh, Force! She's going to cry!, Kyp thought. His first instinct was to go to her and envelop her in a comforting embrace, but he stayed his ground. If he touched her now, he might not have the strength to leave like he should.  
  
"You do, Jaina. You know that," he said more softly than he intended.  
  
"Then why? Why were you going to leave without even saying goodbye? Especially after telling me you loved me the other day. Was that just a lie?"  
  
He could see her eyes glistening now, filling with tears, and it was tearing his heart into pieces.  
  
"No, of course it wasn't a lie. But you and I both know that we could never work. I've driven a wedge between you and your family, and that's unacceptable to me. I'm not worth losing your family over, Jaina." Kyp dropped his head and returned to his packing.  
  
Jaina stared at Kyp as he worked, not knowing what to say to him. Their bond was strong enough for her to know he wasn't lying. about any of it. He did indeed love her, yet he also believed whole-heartedly that he didn't deserve to be loved in return. How horrible for him to feel so worthless, she thought. To think that he shouldn't have anyone to care about him. A single tear trickled down her cheek, and she determined then and there to convince Kyp Durron that he was meant to be loved. by her.  
  
"I was coming to see you that night." Swallowing hard, she stood and moved towards him.  
  
"What?" Kyp asked, not daring to stop and look at her. He could sense her coming closer and his temperature started to rise.  
  
When she was close enough, she stopped. Now she was only inches from him and the electricity between them was beginning to spark. "My mother tricked me into a family get-together and I couldn't leave until it was too late. I fell asleep before I could change to come see you." Jaina reached out and lightly traced a line down his finely muscled arm from bare shoulder to elbow. She felt him tremble beneath her touch, emboldening her to continue, but he still refused to look at her.  
  
"Don't you want to know what I was going to say?" she asked in a husky whisper as she leaned up on her toes close to his ear.  
  
He gulped audibly and felt the blood start to course through his veins with her every move. Next, she reached up to caress his face and forced him to look at her. When he finally turned around, one gaze into her deep brown eyes had him mesmerized. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but love this petite bundle of energy standing in front of him.  
  
"You just shaved," she said softly.  
  
"Huh?" he muttered with a quiet snort. She was making absolutely no sense, but he just hoped she wouldn't stop touching him. At that instant, her other hand slid up his chest and then down his arm. Wish granted.  
  
"Your blast wound is almost completely healed," she noted as she studied it more closely and then placed a tender kiss on the remaining scar. Kyp cleared his throat and tried unsuccessfully to clear his mind of the carnal thoughts he was suddenly assaulted with.  
  
"Yeah, it's, uh, it's just going to leave a bit of a mark is all," he tried to add without losing his mind. Jaina had leaned up on her tiptoes and was placing feather-light kisses all along his throat. He gulped and tried to speak. "Wh-what are you doing?"  
  
She moaned a little in between kisses and then whispered in his ear, "Nothing."  
  
"Oh, you're doing something all right," Kyp declared, trying to push her away, "something you shouldn't be doing, if you know what's best for you."  
  
She giggled a sexy little laugh as she looked up into his eyes. "Well, you see, that's just it. I do know what's best for me, except no one else seems to realize that fact. But you're about to."  
  
Unexpectedly, Jaina shoved him and he landed with a plop on the bed. He sat up and straightened himself just as she moved in front of him. Hoping desperately that this was headed where he wanted it to be headed, Kyp simply sat and let her take control. He didn't want to make a move and then realize too late that it wasn't what she had intended. She pushed his knees apart with her legs so she could get closer and wrap her arms around his neck. They were just about eye-level with one another now, and she got an innocent expression on her face.  
  
"I think I'm ready for that dessert now," she said seductively. She'd never had cause to be sexy, but somehow with Kyp it was coming naturally. Or so she thought.  
  
Kyp laughed out loud. Jaina's expression quickly changed to hurt and was on its way to anger as she jerked away from him. He reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her back to sit on his lap. She struggled for a second, but he wouldn't let her up. Instead he forced her to look at him.  
  
"Are you seducing me, Jaina Solo?" he teased as he gently stroked her hair.  
  
Her big brown eyes looked deeply into his. "Is it working?" she asked sincerely.  
  
Kyp laughed again and again she tried to get away. He somehow managed to keep her on the bed next to him. "Now just calm down, will you? I want to get this straight. You-Jaina Solo, Jedi princess-are coming on to me-rebel of the universe. Is that right?"  
  
Jaina growled and jumped up only to be pulled back down.  
  
"Hey, I'm not laughing at you," Kyp confessed. "I'm laughing at myself."  
  
Jaina shot him a 'yeah, right' look before he explained. "You. here. like this," he shook his head in disbelief, "it's like a dream." Her expression softened a bit as he took her hand in his and continued. "I know I don't deserve you, Jaina-"  
  
Kyp didn't get to finish what he was going to say. Jaina promptly shut him up with a kiss, her mouth so hungry for his that it was a struggle for both of them to get enough air to keep going. but somehow they managed. After several moments of passionate exchanges, they pulled breathlessly away, Kyp nuzzling into her soft, creamy neck.  
  
"I love you, Kyp," she whispered into his ear before nibbling on his lobe. "That's what I was coming to tell you--- that I love you, and I need you, and--- I -I want you." Both were gazing into each other's eyes, their desire as palpable as their rapid heartbeats.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Kyp asked, knowing that if she showed any doubt his heart would be crushed beyond repair. "I thought you were worried about what everyone would think?"  
  
For the third time in one day, Kyp stared into a face sporting the infamous lopsided Solo grin.  
  
"Yeah, well," Jaina began with a twinkle in her eye, "I got over it." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
I hope you've enjoyed this little tale of romance I've shared. ( Please review, if you like, and be sure to check out my other fics. 


End file.
